Battle For the Earth
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: The Third Story in the Mutant Riots Series, Sequel to Dreams and Nightmares Come True, the time has come for the TMNT and the Humanimals to return to Third Earth and time to battle with both Mutant Warriors and Humans determined to to destroy all Mutants Animals can our Heroes save both Species? Don/OC Raph/OC Chapter 58: The Third Story closes stay tuned for part 4
1. Prepare for War

_**Time to start the Third Story let's get back to where we left off**_

Bob saw Donatello's gleeful expression seeing the heaps and heaps of machinery in the underground bunker and Bob chuckled.

"Hey Don." Bob said "Some of this stuff you've never seen before...If you need any help from me..."

"I don't know what to say..." Don said he was practically drooling at this point.

Meanwhile in Felly Forest Leo, Raph and Mikey was training Rory.

"All right Rory." Leo was crouched low "I want you to charge me..."

Rory was standing on all fours. "You sure?"

"Don't worry Rory." Leo said "Like you said, your Antlers are velveted so you won't pierce my plastron."

Rory then charged Leo managed to catach him by the shoulders before his anthers even reached the Turtle. They were wrestling

"You're very strong..." Leo said approvingly "...But you have no skill." He quickly flipped Rory onto his back

"You are in danger of having your strengh turned against you." Leo said

Rory smiled "Then teach me skill." He said

Meanwhile in the Bunker Bob and Don walked through the piles and piles of machine parts. "There so much here." Don said admiringly "I have no idea where I can possibly begin."

"I have a few ideas." Bob said

Meanwhile Ichabod was feeling more then a bit blue. Even after his gift of a beautiful bower Marzipan hadn't come back to his bed. Ichabod didn't know why...But upon reflection it seemed when she said his bower was beautiful. That seemed that,that was more a statement of a fact then actual approval.

He quietly lay in his bed in the Cabin's attic. He stroked the side of the Marzipan's and he sighed.

Matoaka watched the Turtles sparring Rory from a distance, she turned to Zander.

"Rory truly has changed." She said softly

Zander nodded approvingly "He reminds me a bit of me when I was younger."Zander said

"Zander." Matoaka said "I'm glad that you've made amends with Leo...Can I ask you a teensy favor?"

"Hmm?" Zander asked Cocked his Head

"Could you share with Leo some memories?" Matoaka asked

"Share my memories?" Zander asked "What should I share?"

"The Memories you shared with me, when we first met." Matoaka said

Later that night Zander approached Leo as he was strolling through the Forest.

"Hey Leo." Zander said quietly

"Oh." Leo said "Hey Zander."

"I know we had a rocky start." Zander said sliding off the rock he was sitting on "But once again I must thank you for saving our Daughter."

"Your more then welcome." Leo said with a bow

"Leo." Zander rubbed his arm "There is something I want to share with you."

"A memory?" Asked Leo

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	2. Wild Sex in the Working Class

_**Okey Dokey here Comes the construction of something I hope can be the next Turtle Toy Wild Sex in the Working Class belongs to Oingo Boingo and not to me**_

 _I know what you're thinking about..._

 _I know what you're thinking about..._

 _I know what you're thinking about at work..._

 _I know what you're thinking about at school..._

 _I know what you're thinking about...all the time.._

Donatello and Bob had brainstormed ideas, and they suddenly realized what they needed in order to survive the battlefield that had become NYC.

"How are we to get this thing down the well?" Bob asked

"We'll worry about that when the time comes..." Don said quickly "...Hand me that wrench."

 _I work so hard trying to make a few bucks_

 _I pass the hours in a dream_

 _The sweat keeps rolling off the tip of my nose_

 _There's only one thing keeps me on my feet_

Don had to focus...He knew there wasn't much time left, if he didn't hurry more and more innocent lives would be destroyed, he thought about his Egg, the precious life that grew within the shell, he thought about Belladonna and he worked even faster, Bob was really a great help, he seemed to instinctivly know just where to put certain parts.

 _And I may be greasing the wheels of a noisy factory_

 _And I may be hunched over metal machines_

 _Watching the gears as they move_

 _Just reminds me of bodies in motion_

 _The sweat and the sound_

 _Makes me think of..._

 _Wild sex in the working class_

 _After five it's a gas_

 _Wild sex in the working class_

 _Counting minutes gonna get home fast!_

Meanwhile, Zander and Leonardo had finished the Harkaskeerah, Leo pulled away in a daze

"Wow..." He said "That's how you met her?"

"Her ship was being chased by Wranglers into our Area of Space," Zander said quietly "We were quite distrustful of all Earthlings back then, as we believed them to be allied with our enimies so I had both ships put in suspended animation and demanded to know what was the meaning of this...Telepathically of course, I wasn't expecting any Earthling to know our Avian Language...When Matoaka pleaded for help explaining the situation...I was baffled...Earthlings...Attacking their Fellow Earthlings? The Wrangler Ship refused to reply so I had no choice but to take the fleeing Earthlings' side of the story and send the Wranglers packing."

Leo smiled "A real fairy tale romance."He said sadly

"Why you so glum?" Zander asked

"Zander..." Leo said "...When Matoaka first mentioned she had a husband I assumed he was a magnificent stallion and when I saw you...A scrawny bird...I couldn't understand what she saw in you...Then, you proved your worth time and time again, your courage in defending her honor, your kindness...The fact you were a Prince."

"Leo..." Zander was beginning to see what Leo was getting at.

"A Princess should have a Prince." Leo said "I was born a Pet Shop Turtle...And raised in a sewer. In Japan there is this saying...The Toad wants to eat Swan Flash, when a Peasent man wants to court a Noblewoman...I am the Turtle who wants to eat Unicorn Flesh."

Zander felt a few pangs in his heart, he remembered his friend Revel, "Leo..." Zander said "...You don't have to be of Noble Birth to have Noble Worth."

Donatello and Bob sat with their backs to the wall, Bob passed Donatello a bottle of water, Don drank deep, even though the water was tepid.

"Here..." Don passed the bottle back to Bob "...You're a Fish you need this more then I do."

"You're a Terrapin." The Catfish-Boy said as he splashed a few drops of water on his forehead "We are both creatures of the water."

"Yeah but Terrepins can leave the water to sun themselves." Don said "Fish kind of need tobe in water 24/7...I wish we could do more."

"We've done all we can for today." Bob said firmly "We need to sleep or else our work willbe impared."


	3. The Ancient One Arrives

_**Okey Dokey, this is the third chapter before we have our heroes return to Third Earth, we got to do know what we want to squeaze in before the return because when we return, things are going to get HECTIC!**_

In the Medical Cabin, Mikey was sitting with his feet resting on the coffee table, He was drinking a soda while entertaining the Mutant Cubs with tales of his pranks, he was loving the attention he was getting from these tiny Zoo-Born Mutants.

"...And that's when I put super glue on Donny's bo staff and replaced Raph's sighs with rubber chickens!"

"The Cubs all burst into laughter.

"You're so much fun!" Exclaimed Caesar as he rolled on his back clutching his feet.

Mikey beamed, glowing from the attention.

Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma were at their usaul place at the sofa. Jonathan was more or less indifferent but Nygma was scowling, while He and Jonathan had taken that trip to Cincinatti to visit his Daughter Pandora, they missed the arrival of the Third Earth Mutants, Nygma didn't like the Humanimals of this world and seeing these 'imports' from another universe...Nygma felt these 'Mutants' were even more repulsive, they certainly smelled repulsive.

"Every time you open your mouth I have to resist the urge to vomit." Nygma said sourly

Jonathan raised an eyebrow...He was starting to tire of Nygma's constant attempts to pick fights, which the Humanimals always refused to take the bait, Jonathan wasn't sure how the Mutants would react.

Mikey just grinned "As a member of the Justice Force Reserve...I always consider it a badge of honor when a Supervillain insults me."

Jonathan laughed seeing the bemused look on Edward's face...Obviously not expecting that response.

"Mr. Nygma is so mean!" Said Rye

"Cubs be cool." Mikey said "He's an Old Dude, he's Cranky Old Man Privilages."

That caused Edward Nygma to stand up indignant "OLD?!" He bellowed furiously "ME?!"

Mikey chuckled nervously and put up his hands "Whoa Dude Chill! I didn't mean..."

"I'M ONLY 55! I'M NOT OLD!" Nygma bellowed as loudly as he could, scaring the Cubs and sending them scurrying for cover.

Meanwhile, Leo was strolling through the Forest when he came across Ichabod sitting on a rock.

"Hey Ichabod." Leo said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just...Thinking." Ichabod said

"Penny for your thoughts?" Said Leo

Ichabod cringed, he didn't want to share his thoughts with the Mutant Turtle who had attempted to demand from him the answer to where he got his powers from...Fortunatly for Ichabod something intervened.

"Leonardo! At last I have found you!"

Leo gasped "A-Ancient One! You found us!" Leo rushed over the where the voice was coming from

Ichabod saw what seemed to be an impossibly short and squat Man wearing tradtional Japanese clothes.

"Oh Leonardo..." The Old Man said with much relief "The World has gone completly mad! Mutant Beasts and Birds like yourself have declared war on Humanity...When the Ninja Tribunal and Myself saw no signs of you Four or your Sensai we feared that..."

"...That we were considered traitors by our own kind." Leo said bowing his head "That is exactly what happened and we would have been killed, if we some friends from this dimenstion hadn't spirited us away to this place. We've desperatly wanted to return, but we had to prepare the one thing that could stand a chance against the One Controlling these Mutants."

Ichabod had inched closer and closer as they were talking, when the Ancient One noticed Ichabod staring at them gobsmacked

"It is not polite to stare Young One." The Ancient One chided

"I'm terribly sorry Sir!" Ichabod said "I just...Never knew Humans could be so spherical!"

The Ancient One responded by swatting Ichabod across his long and pointy nose.

"Ow!" Ichabod cried as he clutched his sore nose

"We do not have much time." Said the Ancient One "Where is this secret weapon you have found?"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	4. Introducing the Turtle-Tank

_**Okey Dokey Peeps! If this the Turtle-Tank doesn't already exist in some form,it should after this!**_

Leonardo introduced the Ancient One to the Humanimals and the Native Humans of this Universe. The Humanimals greeted the Ancient One with formal bows.

"You must return to Third Earth." The Ancient One said "We need you more then ever."

"I've been working on something." Don said "A means to travel through the warzone unharmed."

"Karai has made sure that you will not be harmed." Said the Ancient One "Ever since Karai started taking charge of the to resistance, the Government has been willing to capitulate to every thing she says."

"ancient One." Splinter said bowing deeply "There has been many changes in this short time. Donatello...He has found a mate in this Universe and he is about to..." Splinter trembled a moment "...Become a Father."

Ancient One chuckled "Oh...And who is the lucky Turtle Woman?"

"Um..." Said Mikey "...She isn't a Turtle."

Belladonna stepped forward "I am Donatello's mate."

Ancient One's jaw dropped

"Yeah." Belladonna rubbed her arm nervously "We Humanimals have this unique ability to be able to breed with any intelligent species."

Anchient One bowed deeply to Belladonna "Honorable Dragon-Woman May your Son or Daughter be blessed with Eternal Luck."

None of the Humanimals or Humans and Aliens of this Universe, understood what the Anchient One was referring to... The Dragon-Turtle, and ancient Japanese Mythological Hybrid.

"Guys..." Don said "...There is something I want to show you."

He led his Brothers and the Humanimals and the Following Humans to the Underground Bunker.

Inside was a tank, the Largest Tank any of them had ever seen, was the size of the largest Tank in History..."

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed "Don! You built this in 24 Hours?"

"It's not complete yet..." Don said "You haven't seen anything yet."

He grabbed a remote and pushed a button, that was when the main Gun of the Tank retracted inside the Tank and in it's place appeared a mechanical Turtle Head! Everyone gasped!

"I call Her the Turtle-Tank." Don said As he walked over to the Turtle-Tank and stroked the chin "She has two forms...One is disguised to as an ordinary American Army Tank albeit the largest one ever built, the Other Form is a mechanical Turtle-Tank...I still haven't built her limbs yet, but she does have a rudimentary A.I."

Indeed the Turtle-Tank did seem to have a mind of her own, Leaning into Don as he stroked her.

Jonathan and Edward Nygma were blown away by the Turtle-Tank.

"Mr. Nygma..." Ichabod asked innocently "...Are you drooling?"

"No..." Edward quickly as he wiped the corner of his mouth "...No." He truth hew was instantly feeling an intense feeling of envy how could this Reptile create such marvels? It wasn't fair! This inferior life form shouldn't be able to to create such things!"

That was when they heard the explosion...The Well that functioned as a the door between the two worlds was blown away...Leaving a gaping hole between the two worlds!

 _ **Don made a transforming Mecha! Someone tell Mr. Bay!**_


	5. A Brief Debriefing

_**Okey Dokey, time to return to Third Earth, I admit I jump starting thr Return but hey, if the Humanimals are friends with the Justice League then of course they get favors from then once and a while**_

It was Bishop who had just blown up the well. The well that had functioned as the portal. Bishop had seen the ancient one when he went down the well and after many hours of careful analysis, he discovered the well connected to another dimension!

Bishop was Furious that I had succeeded where he had failed and because of that the u.s. government to her every demand. Bishop HATED it. It is furious attempt to regain the upper hand he blew up the well, is 2 tons worth of dynamite I tell you what he wasn't expecting to happen, quotes from The Dating dimensional hole he just created to spew forth the flying man dark-haired muscle bound like a more fair complexioned Silver Sentry dressed in primary colors.

" Excuse me?" the flying man said softly but firmly.

Bishop froze. Man was obviously a superhuman like Silver Sentry and Bishop had no idea the full extent of this meta-human's power. He could have exactly the same Powers as Silver Sentry or he could be far worse and this could be the end for him and the entire planet. He quickly said to his men "Stand down!"

Meanwhile in First Earth, the Flash best around Felly Forest to see if anyone human, humanimal or something else had been injured in the blast. Fortunately there was much less damage on the First Earth side than the Third Earth side and the whale was in a remote corner of Felly Forest and no one was around it at the time. When he got to Bob and Donatello the Catfish - boy turned to the Ninja Turtle "Wow Don..." Bob said "I guess we will be able to get the Turtle - Tank to Third Earth after all." "Turtle-Tank?" Flash raised an eyebrow and Bob and Don told Flash the story of their invention. "We still haven't installed the limbs yet.." Said Don "Hey! I can do that for you." Said Flash before Don could respond Bob showed Flash the blueprints. Flash chuckled, " I got to say... I like your style. Give me 5 minutes and your Turtle-Tank will be complete." And with that Flash sped off. "Are you sure he can be trusted with our machines?" Don asked Bob "Sure I'm sure." Said Bob "The Flash is a longtime friend of ours." Just been Mikey came over squealing "OMG!" He said "Did you see that guy? He's just like Zippy Lad!" That was when Superman flew back over to the First Earth Side. " I've just had a talk with this guy." Said Superman "Had a talk with his boss, told him just WHO Bishop had attacked and that WE had the means of stopping the Mutant Riots." Superman turned to Matoaka and Leonardo and smiled "Their not only to let you walk walk around in public unharmed, the Government is basically about to roll out the Red Carpet for you."

 _ **Next chapter you might want to hold onto your shells because things are going to get intense as we return to NYC and see just what has happened while the Turtles were gone**_


	6. Return to Third Earth

_**All right! So we finally get back to Third Earth!**_

Just as Flash had promised he had installed the Turtle-Tank's Limbs in Five Minutes. The Time Had Come!

It was the same size as the largest Tank ever built The Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus. And I never want to type that again. Even as large as it was there was still a limit to how many People could fit in it.

"Don." Belladonna said "You needen't worry about me, there is no way I could fit in their if their was no one else inside it...Besides I can fly as fast as a Jet Plane if I have to."

Zander was staying in First Earth to take care of the Infant Princess Amalthia. Don counted the Humanimals who would be traveling with them, Matoaka, Minsk, Marzipan, Bill, Jim, Bob Kong and of Course Rory already Seven plus Ichabod and Edward."

"It'll be a tight fit." Don said

"Don." Marzipan said "Ichabod and I can ride on Belladonna, Bell-Bell won't mind."

"All of you will be completly safe." Said Superman "Bishop can't harm any of you if he wants to keep his Job."

So it was arranged that Ichabod, Marzipan, Edward Green and Minsk would ride of Belladonna while the rest would ride in the Turtle-Tank.

Leo turned to Splinter, April, Casey and Leatherhead "Master Splinter..." Leo began to say

"It is all right Leonardo..." Splinter said softly "You and your brothers go ahead we'll catch up later."

"You sure?" Leo asked

"Leonardo." Leatherhead stepped forward "During our time in this world I have spent much time studying, I have learned much here...And I can see that this is a turning point in the history of our universe..." Leatherhead gave a said chuckle and shook his head "...To think Leonardo, we once thought we were the only Members of our kind...And we have learned there more Mutants in the world then we thought possible...Both our wildest dreams and our darkest nightmares have come true..." Leatherhead looked up "...But this universe is proof that both Humans and Uplifted Animals can live in peace and harmony if they truly want to...Go forth Leonardo...We can save our world from desending into darkness."

And nothing more needed to be said after that.

The Turtle-Tank majestically marached through Felly Forest to the gaping hole Bishop had created. The Turtle-Mode meant it could manuver in ways an ordanary tank could.

It was a long quiet journey from Northhampton to NYC, both Leonardo and Donatello had had glimpses of the War from the Scrying Pool but they had no idea the full scape of the damage.

When they reached Queens most of it had been reduced to rubble, there were corpses of both Humans and Mutants everywhere...But that wasn't the worst part...The Turtles and their Humanimal friends gasped with horror when they saw there were several swarms of Tiny Mutants, what they were exactly no one was sure, were they...Rodents...Tiny Birds, all anyone could make of them was they were small and black but they were Mutants that was sure and these Tiny Mutants were scavenging on the Corpses of both Humans and Mutants!

"This is horrible..." Don said as he saw the Tiny Scavenger Mutants feeding on the Corpse of a Small Human Child.

Karai and Chapman were waiting for them...Several Foot Ninja were holding up a banner with a symbol of a Turtle on it. Don stopped the Tank

Karai bowed "I have never been so glad to see your Four in my life."

Leo leaned out a window "Karai..." He began to say

"Please..." Karai said as she opened a garage door that lead to an enormous Karai "...Let us speak in privacy."

Donatello drove the tank into the Warehouse.

"What should we do?" Matoaka asked

"Stay here until we say you can reveal yourselves." Leo said "We want to catach up with Karai first, I'm not sure if she'll want to speak with you at first."

"Belladonna." Don was speaking into his Shell Cell which Belladonna had one of her own "Stay where you...You can hover with no effort so stay there until I say otherwise."

"Roger that." Belladonna answered

"We're just going to hover here?!" Ichabod couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Apparently." Belladonna said

The Turtles exited the Turtle-Tank and bowed before Karai.

"Turtles." Karai had a softer,more pleasent expresion on her face the Turtles had never seen on her before.

"I have heard the tale of how you were captured and tortured by Foot Elite Ninja gone rouge." Karai said "I am terribly sorry...If I had only known I would have put a stop to it."

"Understood." Leo said quietly, really he wanted to bury that wretched memory so deep in himself it would never resurface again.

"After the defeat of the Tengu Shredder..." Karai said rubbing her temples "...We relocated to the West Coast in order to start fresh...Many...Many things have happened since then."

Leo and Don already knew she had found seven Mutants but they pretended to be none the wiser. "Do tell." Said Don

And Karai told them the ultimatly not-so-long story of how one of the Foot Scientists, Constontine Savage betrayed the Foot Clan and had started his own bussiness, several months later they found six Mutants in the woods who had 'awoken' for lack of a better term, in containment pods on a ship at sea, they escaped their pods, took over the ship, they were powerful, but also innocent, for althought they did have some memories of their time as ordanary Animals for all intents and purpoises they really had been 'Born Yesterday' when they were found by the Foot Clan, Karai had also learned of another Mutant Creation being held in Seattle, a Sibling to the Six Mutants she had found she sent the Six Mutants to find their seventh Sibling and when they got there, the Mutant had already brutally murdered all the Scientists experimenting on her (Even Raph felt a chill go down his shell when he heard that) There they found Domestic Cat Mutant known as Olive and they recruited her despite their own fear.

"My greatest regret..." Karai said "...Was not investing more time into training them...Teaching them...They seemed so advanced already, that I thought I could leave them to their own devices for the most part...And for that oversight they have been captured by the Mutant Army."

"Oh shell." Leo had not checked the scrying pool after his adventure with Rory so he had no knowladge of this.

"They had proven themselves so worthy..." Karai clutched her temples "I foolishly thought they would be able to conquer the Mutant Army within a few days, I have never considered Leonardo what would happen if I ever came against Mutants as ruthless as the Foot Clan, my Mutants' skills and powers were no matach for superior experience and tactics."

"With what footage we've been able to get of Mutant Army..." Chapman said "...We've been able to figure out that the leader is a Feamle Mutant Sheep, with the second in command being a Female Mutant Snake...We intially thought the Mutant Pig was a third in command but later evidence seems to point to the Pig is merely a servant of the Mutant Snake."

Leo nodded that all seemed to line up with what he had seen in the scrying pool.

"Then...About..." Chapman counted on his fingers to remind himself "...About four days ago from today they chased the Snake-Mutant and her Pig-Servant into St Partrick's Cathedrial where we're certain they were ambushed."

Leo sighed "Oh...Shell..." He felt pangs in his heart terrified for these Mutants he had never met about what tortures they might be going through this very moment.

"We scoured The Church..." Chapman said "With my scanning technology...I detected the DNA of dozens of species...When I found the DNA of our Mutants it seemed they had been hearded into the center...My scanners detected no blood had been spilled but their were high levels of the stress hormone cortisol, it seemed that our Mutants had been psycologically brutalized...Possibly from being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, and that's the moment I realized...They didn't want to kill our Mutants...They wanted to...Re-Educate them!"

Raph stood up and drew his Sais "What the shell are we waiting for?! Let's..."

"Raph..." Leo said "We don't even know where their being held..."

Raph quickly sheathed his Sais and mopped the sweat from his face...He realized then and there that, the Paternal Hormones were surging through his body, he was feeling an overwhelming need to rescue these younger Mutants.

"We have reason to believe that the Leaders have relocated from Queens to Manhatten." Said Karai "And with them...Our Mutants."

 _ **Read and review**_


	7. Karai Meets the Humanimals

That was when Leo gave the signal and the Humanimals popped out from the tank

"Karai..." Leo said "These are our Friends...They were the ones who saved us from the Rogue Ninja and once again from the Rogue Mutants, they took us to their Universe that was where we were these past few days."

"We have crucial information." Matoaka said "For instance the Snake-Woman and the Pig-Man aren't Mutants, they are what we are, we are Humnimals."

"What are Humanimals." Chapman asked

"What we are..." Matoaka rubbed the back of her head "...It's a long and complicated story...Suffice to say we are similar to Mutants in that we are both Uplifted from Ordanary Animals Humanimals are always uplifted a very specific way with a very specific...Thing..." Matoaka quickly changed the subject "...Morgan is a very powerful Mage she sent her Pig-Servant to steal the Gaia Emerald."

"What the Gaia Emerald?" Karai asked

"A very old and very dangerous artifact." Matoaka said "It is a small and cloudy emerald that is connected to a chain of golden beads...It has the power to command any Non-Human Earth Animals even Sapient Uplifted Animals...Once given a command the Animal is completely unable to resist...Morgan is playing a clever game...She wants the Gaia Emerald for herself but she set up a fall girl who we know as the Sheep-Mutnat...Whose name is Eleanor Capra, to hold the Emerald for a time...To be the one who gets the blame and dies in a blaze of glory and then she picks the Emerald of the Ewe's smoking corpse where she will have both the Emerald for herself and a world already shaken to its core so the takeover has already been partially done all she has to do is summon every Malaria carrying mosquito on this Earth to hold the World Leaders hostage and then..."

"...Then what?" Chapman asked

"I have no idea what her ultimate plan for this world is." Matoaka shook her head "All I know is her plan up to this point."

"Well." Karai said "This..." Karai mopped her forehead "...This is far worse then I could have imagined that the mastermind behind this plan is from another universe..."

"Two days ago..." Chapman said "We pinned down the headquarters was a Parking Garage here in Queens, but they somehow got wind that we were clsing in on them...And they cleared out in less then 24 hours we arrived and found it had been completly clensed of all evidence they had ever been there."

"They seem to really like parking garages for...Nest sites." Karai said "For we have found their have chosen another Parking Garage...We don't want to make our move yet...We don't want to provoke themto flee again."

"Don't worry." Matoaka said "We have a plan...And a secret weapon."

 _ **Read and review!**_


	8. Parking Garage Duel

_**And time for a fight scene I admit I'm not the best with long drawn out fight scenes but here we go.**_

Morgan lay on her back gasping for breath, her stomach rumbled, she was famished! Although she had trained her body to be able to digest both plant and dairy foods, this was a hunger that only meat could quell, but she was too tired to move.

Despite growing many fantasical fruits and vegetables for the remaining remnents of the Mutant Army, even with their brains regressed to near-animal the Mutants regurally raided desserted resturants and grocery stores for Pizza and Ice Cream preferring human junk food over whatever enchanted fruits or vegetables Morgan could possibly grow.

And that was one reason Morgan was currently so hungry, while Reptiles do retain the ability to last a longer time then their Warm-Blooded Brothers and Sisters without food that only works if the Reptile in question conserves as much energy as possible, and casting spells costs real energy, Morgan had been constantly casting fog and mist spells to keep the Human Military from being able to track them down, but unfortunatly she hadn't counted on Ninja...And Fog and Mist are where Ninja Thrive as the masters of deceptipn. Also in their relocation from Queens to Manhatten, Morgan along with Trotter and Eleanor had to submit themselves to the yoke in order to lug their seven captures across Boroughs and hide them in a place where would-be rescuers would never find it!

So after all that, Morgan lay between a Mini-Van and Porsce gasping and her stomach rumbling, while Trotter sat nearby watching her smugly while he gorged himself on some sour acorns.

And just when Morgan didn't think things could get any worse...

"Rory..." Leo said quietly to the Deer-Man "Stay here until we give the signal...We don't know what we may be facing, and you're too precious..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Rory said as the Four Turtles entered the Parking Garage

It was a foggy day, due to Morgan's enchantment of the weather inside the Parking Garage was clear and well illuminated.

"Shell..." Mikey said rubbing his nose "It REEKS! In here."

"I would say it smells like a Barn." Don said "But I've been in actual barns and it smells worse then that."

That was when from an upper level Eleanor leaped down onto a Volvo, her large body caused serious dents where she landed.

"So..." Eleanor said, no longer speaking in the British Accent she usaully spoke with when speaking to them "You've returned...I should have known their was something suspitious when my Mutants told you you had all 'Jumped in a well and dorwned' when their was no evidence of death...I would ask how you survived, but that is of no concern to me today...My power has grown so strong I can bring you four to heel...Bow to me! All four of you!"

The Turtles began to quiver, and Rory heard everything that was said from his point at the entrence, knowing his power to 'Veto' any command given by one holding the Gaia Emerald he stamped his back left hoof as his means of giving the veto.

With the command revoked by the holder of the Golden Rose, the Turtles stopped quivering and stood straight and tall.

Eleanor was shocked! Previously every order she gave while wearing the Gaia Emerald around her wrist had worked perfectly! Every command she gave was followed to the letter, but this..."What Sorcery is this?!" Eleanor bleated, her Sheep Voice becoming more prominant with her fear.

"We've got you beaten Eleanor." Leo said drawing his katanas

"So you've found replacments for the weapons I took from you." Eleanor said "No matter...We can settle this the old-fashoned way."

Eleanor decided it was time to show the Turtles who she really was, she leaped off the Volvo and took a fighting stance, she had no weapon other then her body and her mind, she needed no other weapon.

"Fine by us!" Raph said eager for revenge against what Eleanor had done to them, He leaped forward, Sais Akimbo, Eleanor merely turned so her back was facing him, Raph plunged his Sais into her back...Only to find his Sais got stuck in her wool long before they ever fit flesh, losing all momentum.

"That's the power of my Wensleydale Wool." Said Eleanor with a grin, knocking Raph to ground with a leg-sweep and picking the Sais out of her wool as a Human Woman might pick twigs out of her hair.

"All right then..." Leo thought his Katanas would do better "...If that's the way it is time to give this Sheep a shearing!"

He leaped forward with the intent of hacking off a large chuck of her corded, deadlock wool but to Leo's shock and dismay his Katanas bounced off her wooly curls like rubber!

"It's almost charming you think you could shear me." Eleanor said before punching Leo in the face.

Donatello tried to wack her on the head with his bo staff as he didn't think the altered and styled wool on her head would protect her.

Unfortunatly for Don, Eleanor was quick with the reflexes and with her sharp hoof, kicked him in the knee before he got to her and then took his own bo staff from his hands and wacked him in the face with it all shouting "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" In a feat that amazed even the Turtles, she got down on all fours, grabbed the Dazed Donatello with her hind legs, and stood on her hands and with her hind legs through Don and Mikey!

That was when Rory knew he couldn't wait for the signal, the Turtles would die before they could give him the signal.

He charged forward Bellowing as a Buck will do natuarally when fighting another Buck.

Eleanor froze, she didn't know who this Young Deer was he clearly wasn't a member of her army.

"Who are you?!" She asked horsly

"Your worst nightmare." Said Rory and he charged.

Eleanor panicked, he had antlers on her head and as a Wensleydale Sheep her head was naturally polled AKA Hornless, she didn't have time to focus a Psionic Attack so she quickly dodged while Rory charged stright into the Volvo.

"Bow to me!" Eleanor bleated, Rory didn't even quiver

"I am the one who is more powerful then the one who holds the Gaia Emerald..." He said in a deep bold voice, trying to sound as much like a God as possible, to intimidate the Ewe."

Morgan and Trotter, who had both been listening in silence from the lowest leval of the Garage, Morgan sat up, her eyes popping, and even Trotter had no knowladge of a power that could be greater then the Gaia Emerald.

"I have come to Hunt you Eleanor Capra..." Rory said walking slowly and steadly toward her, Leo was amazed, Rory's skills as an actor were what was helping them win more then his skills as a fighter "...For what you have done is against nature and so Gaia herself has sent me to reclaim her Emerald..." Eleanor was cowering, she had no way of knowing if this Deer really was supernatural or if he just bluffing.

Rory then sucker punched Eleanor sending her flying and dazed. She landed on her back with a great THUD!

As she lay on her back dazed, Leo calmly walked over to her and plucked the Crown that she had been wearing as a bracelet from her wrist.

"We're taking this back." Leo said "To whom it truly belongs!"

That was when Morgan realized she had to respond, if she let the Turtles take the Gaia Emerald back to Matoaka the jig would be up!

"Trotter!" She hissed "Follow me!"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	9. An Act of True Love

_**Okey Dokey Peeps things are about to get 'Mystical' Here all will be explained in time**_

When Morgan and Trotter emerged from the lower levals of the Parking Garage Morgan was FURIOUS! Her eyes were blazing like a demon, she hissed menacingly

"Guys..." Don said "Need...I remind anyone that the Black Mamba is the fastest slithering Snake in the world..."

"We have the crown..." Leo said "...Run!"

And thus began the chase up and down the parking garage (Seriously imagine the tune Yakkity Sax AKA the Benny Hill Theme with the Turtles and Rory being chased through and parking garage by a Snake and a Pig)

After a long and arduous up and down the parking lot, at last as they finally got to escape through the exit, Trotter then tripped over his own hooves and fell...Dinging his forehead on the asphalt. Morgan still slithered forward the Turtles and Rory had already hopped over the Gate.

"You might as well give up Morgan!" Leo said, he held up his wrist which he had placed the crown "We've won!"

Morgan was furious, famished and exsausted, she stood their for a few moments trying to catch her breath.

That was when Belladonna flew down from the sky,

"You Wicked Witch!" Belladonna snapped "You will never be as Great as Matoaka!"

Morgan decided then and there, she would give the Water Dragon something for insulting her...Normally Morgan didn't give a rat's tail weather she was insulted or not, but perhaps if she had not been so hungry at the time she wouldn't have been so testy, It's a well known fact of life that we're more rational after we've eaten.

"Oh Belladonna..." Morgan said "...You will regret that..." She held her handsin front of her solar plexus and started the chant in a strange language, strange colors began to form between her hands, the Turtles, Rory and Belladonna were not sure what was happening and they didn't move out of fear of what would happen if they did.

Then a fireball formed between her hands and she launched it straight at Belladonna...Then Donatello jumped in front and fireball hit him in the chest!

Don let out a moan and he clutched his chest for a moment

"Donny!" All three of his Brother exclaimed

Belladonna was terrified Don was mortally wounded, but then Don turned to Belladonna, smiled and winked.

"Don!" Leo came over to his brother "Are you..."

"I'm fine." Don said standing tall "That barely hurt."

"Um...Don..." Mikey said nervously "...There is something on your chest."

Don looked at his chest and he was shocked, on his chest was three glowing red marks like three scars. There was a dull burning sensation on these...Scar Marks.

Morgan hissed then she became calm "Not what I expected...But if you are so willing to sacrifice yourself for the Dragon then I can work with that." And then she slithered away

"Shell..." Don rubbed scar-marks on his chest "...What is this?"

"Don..." Belladonna said as she stroked her cheek against his face "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me..."

At that moment in First Earth everyone there heard the sound of a BOOM! And that's when things got crazy...

Jonathan Crane, Edward Nygma and Fossil watched in awe as grass spread throughout the barren land, life returned to the lifeless land outside of Felly Forest, more then restoring what had been there it improved...Fruit Trees sprouted growing massive fruits! Vegetables the size of wheelbarrows grew! Flowers in every color of the rainbow sproted, from big blossoms the size of a man's head to clusters of tiny blossoms on almost every tree.

"Sweet Genius!" Edward Nyma exclaimed "What is happening?!"

"I have no idea!" Fossil exclaimed "I have never seen anything like this in my life!"

Meanwhile in Third Earth,no one there had any idea what was happening in Third Earth the Turtles, Belladonna and Rory was heading towards Central Park


	10. The Darkness Within

_**Hey Guys, here is a Cameo of Emerald and Fornarina from my Mutants of New York and Mutants in Gotham Fanfics**_

The Turtles gasped when they saw what had become of Central Park.

"WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED TO CENTRAL PARK?!" Raph exclaimed

"Morgan happened." Bill said, as he sniffed "This reeks of her sorcery."

Central Park had been transformed into a dark and twisted jungle, the Trees had become gnarled with twisted limbs, and were heavy with coloful, fantastical fruits, strange, twisted flowers grew in great profustion, one almost expected to hear the Kookaburra call you hear whenever you watch an old Tarzan film.

"Holy shell..."Raph said

"She turned Central Park into this to create a shelter for the remaining Mutant Army." Matoaka said "By turning it into this Jungle Laberynth so no one could ever go in there without being murdered by the Mutants who have the terrian advantage."

Ichabod however was admiring of Morgan's work he couldn't help but see the artistry in her creation.

Then,Ichabod's nose caught a scent that wasn't plant, he followed his nose to where the scent was.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked

"I smell Mutants nearby." Ichabod said "This nose..." He touched his large nose "...Isn't just ornimental...Over the years I have memorized and catorgorized the Scents of the various Earth Animal Species, and I am cataching the scent of Chameleon and Domestic Goat..."

And with his power, he moved a bush on the very edge of the Park/Forest, Sleeping under it was two Mutants, a Chameleon and a Goat, both female, had been sleeping curled up together.

When they felt the chill of the breeze , the Two Mutants woke up startled

"Who are you?" Leo asked

The Chameleon and Goat's eyes widened When they saw the Turtles they thought were supposed to be dead.

"I said who are you?" Leo said again

"I am Emerald." Said the Chameleon

"I am Fornarina." Said the Goat

"And how are you alive?!" Asked Emerald "You were killed!"

"Reports of our death have been have been greatly exarggerated." Leo said "And we're here to bring an end to this war on Humanity."

Emerald stood up "We can't be stopped!" She said firmly "Eleanor will lead us to Victory! She will be Queen when we..."

Leo held up his wrist wear the Crown he was wearing "We have captured the source of Eleanor's power." He said "This war is over."

Emerald and Fornarina looked at each other,they both knew Eleanor had had supernatural power over them, when they had been fighting and they didn't know how she had done it, but seeing this piece of jewelery around the Ninja Turtle's wrist, they knew of the Ninja Turtles' by reputation and they knew that if the Ninja Turtles said this piece of jewelery was the source of Eleanor's power they knew it must be true.

"You two are coming with us." Said Leo

"No!" Said Fornarina stamping her hoof "We are never going to caged! We are Wild Mutants! We are free!"

"Listen..." Leo began to say

"You are traitor to your kind!" Emerald yelled "You will never take us!"

That was when the two She-Mutants began to bolt. That was when Ichabod sprang into action, he manipulated a tree root to leg-sweep both of them.

"You Creatures..." Ichabod said darkly as he lifted himself on a tree root, His eyes were glowing bright green, no one had ever seen him like this before!"

The Two Mutants saw this Strange Human Commanding the Plants and were terrified They screamed and tried to flee again.

Ichabod however took control of a rose bush, He stretched the rose bush and engulfed both mutants inside it!

The Humanimals and Ninja Turtles look in horror as Ichabod had trapped the two Mutants in a floral iron maiden! He slowly and torturingly closed his death trap on the two Mutants, who screamed in terror as the rose thorns got closer and closer.

Marzipan had to do something! As quickly and she could she scrambled the elevated tree root Ichabod was standing on and with no concern for herself she bit Ichabod's butt cheek, the one with the mark on it, she bit it as hard as she could!

Ichabod screamed in pain! In his temporary distraction, Emerald and Fornarina burst from their floral death trap and ran as fast as they could their legs powered by fear.

With that Matoaka leaped to where Ichabod was, grabbed him by his shirt and slapped him across the face!

That slap was what brought Ichabod to his senses!

"Ichabod!" Matoaka bellowed in his face "What in the Gods name do you think you are doing?!"

"Ichabod, still dazed and confused murmured incoherantly for a few moments

"Ichabod!" Matoaka shook him (Not too hard) "You have grossly violated Federation Protocall! What did you think you were doing attempting to kill those two Mutants with a rose bush iron maiden?!"

"I did that?!" Ichabod blinked a few times before the memories of what had just happened a few moments ago came flooding back to him, along with what he had been previously feeling, how he had enjoyed their screams of terror, their looks on their faces fearing for their own lives..."

He looked and saw the faces of his friends, his herd siblings, they were all shocked and terrified by what they had seen

And Marzipan...Dear sweet Genius Marzipan! He looked at her, and that's when Marzipan turned and fled into an Abandoned building!

"Marzipan!" Ichabod cried, he fled from Matoaka and ran past his friends "Marzi wait! You don't understand!"

Matoaka turned to the Ninja Turtles "Follow him." He said quickly "Follow him and if anything bad starts to happen, do what you must."

 _ **So...Read and review and don't worry things will be better in the next chapter**_


	11. The Past is Another Land

_"What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _How could I..._

 _...Be so blind?"_

 _Jack Skellington: The Nightmare Before Christmas_

When we last tuned in Ichabod was chasing Marzipan into a nearby abandoned building, Marzipan was fat but strong and Ichabod was scrawny but had long feet and good lungs so their speeds broke even.

The building was an Office Building, Ichabod chased Marzipan across the lobby, finally able to tackle her before she reached the stairs.

"MARZIPAN!" He gasped breathless, Marzipan yowled with dismay and tried to wriggle free from his grasp she was terrified of what he might to do her.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod gasped again, his face was flushed and damp with sweat, his eyes were bloodshot but it was the welling tears in his that got Marzipan to cease struggling "...Marzipan..." Ichabod struggled to find what he was going to say "...Please...Please don't leave me...I'm sorry Marzipan...I won't do it again...Just please...Please don't leave me."

The Turtles being the Ninjas they were, had entered the showowy lobby (The entire day had been incredibly foggy for July due to Morgan's weather spells and it was already early evening so the Twilight was enough for the Turtles to not be seen, but they could see Ichabd and Marzipan in the doorway that led to the stairs) The Turtles didn't know if Marzipan could smell them or hear them where she was,if she could smell or hear them, she was giving no indication she did.

Marzipan heard what Ichabod said, he sounded genunly sorry, there was no doubt about that, but Marzipan hadn't survived seven years a slave by being a Niave Queen-Kitten so she had to ask.

"Why Ichabod?" Marzipan asked quietly folding her arms "Why should I? How do I know you won't go crazy again? How can I know you won't fall deper into the corruption?"

Ichabod realizing that he had no way to garantee these things, for he had no idea how the Wicked Mark Moragan had put on his rump worked, Ichabod sobbed a few times. The Turtles from their postion, could see and hear everything, and despite how evil Ichabod had seemed only a few moments earlier, they saw him for what he was, A sad fragile flower of boy on the verge of becoming a man stemming from the fact he is a weakling and knows he is a weakling when given the superpower, he quickly became intoxicated on a few drops of power and only a moment ago had realized that he had harmed the ones he loved."

Ichabod wiped his eyes and took a deep breath and said "All right Marzi...I see what you mean...I should have heeded your warning about the Mark being evil, but I loved the power too much so I didn't...I was wicked and bad to you Marzi...And I'm truly sorry for that...But Marzi...Before anything else...Let me tell you a story...A story from before we met...When I was first recued from Alderbaren by the Fellowship Herd, back then I had never seen a Humanimal before in my life, the most I had ever seen was illstrations of them in picture books...Which didn't look anything like actual Humanimals, I thought Humanimals were all slobbering brutes...So imagine my surprise when...The night I had to flee from the Child Hunters, the night I thought my Folks had died when the Child Hunters set our home ablaze, that when my foot was trapped under a pile of wooden boxes and in desperation I cried for someone...Anyone to help me...That the most beautiful creature...A Unicorn would come from the Shadows to rescue me."

As the Turtles listened to this story, Leo felt a small lump rise in his throat, Matoaka had rescued him as well,it seemed more and more Matoaka was an Angel in Mortal Form. The other Turtles were of course listening as well, each had their own feelings, to Mikey this seemed as grand as any Superhero Adventure he read in his comics if the situation weren't so dire he'd probobly be enjoying Ichabod's story so much more. Don and Raph after seeing Ichabod's attempted murder of Emerald and Fornarina both shared the same thought 'So this is what you get when you comine Donatello Nerdiness with Raphael Anger...The result...Pure Nastiness the Kind that likes to slowly torture to see the fear in the eyes of the victim. Listening to this story however, Don could only feel pity for the Kid who was clearly a Borderline Nervous Wreck at this point in his life from all the trauma he had to experience, and Raph was shaking his head feeling similar seniment thinking to himself _'Poor Kid'_

Ichabod however had no idea he had more audiance then he realized and continued his story "Matoaka and her Herd...They rescued me...Shortly after Kong had been captured by Wranglers and taken to Castle Vortex and that's when you met Him...The Fellowship Herd only came into the Alderbaren Solar System because a Nebula Storm meant they couldn't take the normal route to Planet Ava and Matoaka was desperate to reunite with Zander so...They came to Alderbaren, their ship was almost captured by Wranglers, they managed to land in the safety of the Forest, but they had to get things for their wounded ship so they had to go into town to find spare parts...That's where Kong was captured and they found me."

Marzipan remembered the brief time Kong had spent among the Slaves well, the Gorilla's indomitable spirit refused to be broken, eventually he was able to contact some Extra-Terrestrial Friends telepathically and Marzipan helped him escape one month before Ichabod came to rescue her and her friends.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod's voice was too soft as if its bones had been broken "...Back then...I thought all Humanimals were monsters, you know the common people of Alderbaren were forbbidian to have Humanimal slaves and we were regurally told that Humanimals are nothing but mindless slobbering brutes...Even though they rescued me, I didn'tlike them...I guess I large part of it was I had assumed my folks had did and I was so upset by the thought I was an orphan,I rejected any of their attempts to comfort me and inwardly I was sneering at them...Thinking of them as mere mockeries of Human Beings, they weren't people they were just monsters...Eventually Matoaka was able to break through the ice a tiny bit...She let me have my space to sulk, but eventually sulking gets exsausting and when we reached Earth I asked her as I had no one else to ask...What next? Matoaka toldme my options, as 13 year old from another planet...I could either go into foster care...An idea that terrified me as I had heard horror stories about kids who went into foster care...Or as they're team Medic had just been captured, and as 13 year old Human, there was a loophole because for Earth Humanimals adulthood begins at 13 by Humanimal Standards I was an adult and they could adopt me and I would become apprenticed to be a Military Medic...Bill...Bill didn't like that at all...This was before he met Samantha, back then...While Bill didn't think humans were irrideemably evil and should all be killed, he believed that Humans couldn never be fully trusted and that Humans and Humanimals could never be friends...The reason for this belief I later learned was from deep seated issues of inadaqucy, feeling like a 'half-breed' as Bill's own Mother was a Human."

This was so much news to the TMNT...Bill hated Humans in the past because he was half-human?

Bill was determed to drive me away so I wouldn't join the crew, he wasn't going to murder me...He both wasn't that hateful and he knew such a thing would lead to him getting executed. But one day as I was sulking in a quiet place in the Town Park, Bill convinced me that since I smelled like a Wrangler Planet, other Humanimals would tear me to pieces unless I swam naked in the hidden glen's pool, as I was swimming underwater to wash off my 'Alderbaren Stink' Bill swiped my clothes and left...Leaving me naked in a public park."

Normally the Turtles would find such a situation comical, but they didn't dare laugh,not only because they would blow their cover but knowing at this point in his life Ichabod's psyche was already precariously balenced this was leading to some sort of tradgdy.

That evening, I was so furious, when I found Bill in the Fellowship kitchen I took out all my pent up anger on him and I broke a wooden cutting board on his head, That gave him only a slight headache, and that's when I realized I was 98 pound Human Weakling and he was a 200 Pound Longhorn Bull..."

At this point there were two other members of Ichabod's audiance he didn't know about, Two Mutants, hiding in the basement levals had heard the struggle in the doorway,and at first terrified their sanctuary had been found and they were going to captured and sentenced to death by vivisection, but then they heard what Ichabod and Marzipan were saying, and crept closer and closer, they caught the smell of Domestic Cat as well as Human, they parked themselves in a place in the stairwell where they could see this strange Human and Cat but they couldn't see them, they listened to this strange tale, not knowing what 'Humanimal' meant is this some other term for Mutant Animal? Maybe a term for a certain kind of Mutant Animal? And what the heck was this Human Kid talking about, being from another planet?

Ichabod continued his tale "...That's when Bill...As the saying goes 'saw red' he bellowed and pushed me up against the wall, but when he saw the fear in my eyes, he had enough decentcy to realize what he had done, I will always remember him saying 'I've become everything I ever hated' and he fled the kitchen, I was was at that point a nervous wreck, I locked myself in the chamber I had been given I refused to come out despite pleas and begging. Finally when I was certain all the Humanimals were asleep, I gathered my backpack full of things, and I crept into Matoakas chamber, I saw her sleeping and her walls were packed with bookshelves, in the dim light of her rock salt lamp I could read the titles on the spines, they were all great works of literature, War and Peace, Beowulf, The Idylls of the King, The Origin of the Species...I thought about my Father and all of his books that he had collected throughout his life and that at this most of them had been burnt to piles of ash, and sourly I thought that a Beast, an Animal has no place owning these great masterpieces of Human Literature, obviously I couldn't take all of them...So I pilfered two books...I don't even remember which two book I pilfered...Knowinghow easily Matoaka wakes up I am convinced at this point that Matoaka was awake the whole time and she let me take those books, she let me run away...Once I had some distance between Myself and the Fellowship, that's when I realized I was truly utterly alone...And I panicked, How was I going to feed myself? I didn't know if anyone on Earth was going to hire me...And that's when the Wrangler Duchess Bimbolurlina, who had infiltrated Earth found me...And sweet talked me into becoming a Wrangler. I accepted out of desperation, but knowing she was a Lady of the Empire just as Duke Vortex was a Lord, I was terrified of revealing I was orginally from Alderbaren as Convict's Child I was doomed to die by Alderbaren law, so I was terrified Bimbo could send me back to Alderbaren to be killed by Duke Vortex himself! But she didn't ask where I was from, she was only interested in turning me into a Proper Wrangler, she gave me this frilly uniform with copper toed shoes, I felt I looked like an absolute fool in those clothes but Bimbo assured me otherwise and she led me down this...Hall of caged Humanimals...The stench...It reeked like death and saw the Humanimals...Underfed, patched of fur or feathers missing, marks on their wrists and ankles from where they had been shackled, I saw more then a few Humanimal rocking back and forth and clutching their heads as if they had gone mad or were on the verge of doing so..."

Leonardo remembered the Humanimal Slaves he had seen during his adventure with Rory, while hadn't seen a rocking back and forth or head clutching with the Humanimals of the Space Station, everything else seemed to match up Ichabod continued "At the end of the Hall of Caged Slaves was my Initiation Ceremony, I was to kill a randomly chosen Humanimal Slave to test how ruthless I could be, to make sure I would show the Humanimals no mercy...The Humanimal they had tied to the table was a Lizard-Man he was bright blue with orange spots, and eyes like amber, I had never seen such a beautifulLizard before and I was to murder him...Bimbo handed me the twisted knife...I...I say the fear in the lizard's eyes...Tears welling upinside them...And seeing that fear...That awoke something inside me...Something Evil and Primal...I plunged the knife into the Lizard-Man's heart and all the other Humanimals in their Cages watching cowered in fear...The Wranglers cheered and carried me back to my bedchamber...It was like a dream for me...It didn't feel real...Finally alone in my Bedchamber I realized what I had done...I killed a creature...A person...For even if he was not Human, he had been more a man then I was...The Lizard-Man had done me no harm...And I killed him...I ended his life...All Alone inmy bedchamber I cried myself to sleep that night."

 _ **Okey Dokey I think this is enough for tonight...Tune in next time for the conclustion**_

 _ **By the way the species of Lizard, Ichabod killed was a Tokay Gecko just FYI**_


	12. Am I Good Man?

_Am I a good man?_

 _Am I a mad man?_

 _It's such a fine line between a good man and a..._

 _Confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde the Musical_

Ichabod looked at Marzipan...He needed to see how she would react to the fact that he...The one who rescued her, her Hero, once killed an innocent Humanimal in...More or less cold blood.

The look on her face was certainly shocked, but...He didn't see disgust or anger in her face. She looked to the side and put her hand to her chin as if deep in thought.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said slowly "...The very next day...The Fellowship Crew...They rescued me...They followed me, came back for me...They rescued me not knowing I had killed an innocent Humanimal."

The Two Mutants who were listening from the Stairwell found much to their shock tears welling up in their own eyes as well! One of them didn't even think they were even capable of shedding tears!

"They rescued me...Even after I betrayed them..." Ichabod said "...After I killed one of their kind...That next morning I was so racked with guilt for what I had done...I saw why Bill had such distrust for Humans...I had proven everything he said was true...So...As the sun rose the next day...I wrote my suicide note for them...Thanking them for everything they did for me and regretting my complete ingratitude...I took a Kitchen Knife and left the Fellowship...I wandered into a Meadow of Flowers...I left to find the most peaceful place I could to end my life..."

Well obviously Marzipan knew Ichabod didn't succeed in killing himself because he was talking to this moment but she was terrified that he managed to harm himself before...Something could happen.

Leo was getting chills, this felt so much like commiting Seppuku...There was no doubt that Ichabod had done something dishonoable in murdering an Innocent.

"I found a spot with the most beautiful flowers..." Ichabod said "...I was just about to slash my wrist when I felt someone grab my wrist...It was Bill...In his eyes was pure regret...Feeling that he had driven me to this."

The Two Mutants listening in the Stairwell, felt themselves choking trying not to sob.

"And the whole Fellowship Herd had followed me...And they begged me not to kill myself...I told them that I had to do this...I had bad blood inside me...Murderer's Blood inside me! I had to kill myself so I would never hurt anyone else again! But Matoaka grabbed my shoulders and said to me 'If you want to be a good man you will be a good man!' No one had ever said that to me before in my life! So that's what drove me to join the fight to liberate the Humanimals...It was my quest to redeem myself for murdering that Lizard-Man." Ichabod wiped his eyes "But that...Thing...That awoke inside me...That evil thing that sparked in me when I saw the fear in the Lizard-Man's Eyes...That...Was My..." Ichabod rubbed his neck "...My Inner Scarecrow...I inhertated my Father's Lust for Fear...And that Inner Scarecrow...He never went away...He stayed in some dark corner doing one armed push ups, just waiting and waiting to have a chance to emerge again."

"So that's the scoop." Raph said spooking both Ichabod and Marzipan

The TMNT emerged from the shadows

"How...How much did you hear?" Ichabod asked nervously

"Everything." Don said

"We heard what you said too." Said a very different voice

The Turtles had no idea who this was and drew their weapons

What emerged was something the TMNT were not expecting...A Strange Furry Animal, with stripes on the back and a long jaws that Don reconized as a Tasmanian Tiger...Which had supposadly been Extinct for decades! The Mutant Behind him was a Massive Black Scorpion! Raph was disgusted seeing the Scorpion, but he knew he couldn't attack just yet.

The Marsupial wiped his eyes, and the Scorpion wiped his eyes too "We heard what you said Human." Said the Mutant Marsupial "And we had never heard anything like it...We...Didn't think Humans were tryly capable of love...We thought that Humans didn't feel real emotions...Not like Mutants...But...To think...A Human could love a Mutant Animal...Not treat as a pet...But love like a Wife."

The TMNT were REALLY not expecting this.

The Tasmanian Tiger said "My name is Jazz."

"And my name is Stinger." Said the Scorpion

"...And we..." Said Jazz "...Will come quietly."

"Come again?" Raph said

"We are truly sorry for what we have done." Said Jazz "We didn't think Humans could truly think or feel...They didn't truly LIVE like we did...And we see that we have murdered innocent children..."

"...Hatred is Hatred..." Said Stinger "...No matter who is the Hater and who is the Hated."

The Turtles looked at each other

"It is very noble of you two to turn yourselves in..." Said Leo approaching the Two Mutants. "But if we've learned anything from this story is that if you are truly sorry...We can give you something better."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	13. Let Me Be Your Song

_**And here in this Chapter we feature probobly the most famous song from Fraggle Rock, if you're wondering why the Humanimals are singing a Fraggle Rock song...All shall be explained in time.**_

Karai had the entire Waldorf-Astoria Hotel at her disposal, the Foot were running the place as the regular employees had been evacuated with all the Other Civilans.

The TMNT told both Matoaka and Karai all that had happened. Matoaka...Turned to Ichabod and Ichabod feared the worst.

"So...That's the source of your powers..." Matoaka said calmly "...Morgan placed a mark on you."

"Yes." Ichabod said sadly

"Show me the mark." Matoaka said

Ichabod turned bright red "Captain..." He said blushing "...There are...Non-Herd Members here..."

"After what you have done." Karai said firmly "You are lucky you are not being executed, Ninja have had to commit Seppuku for less...I also wish to see this mark."

Ichabod knew there was no way out at this point,so he turned around and pulled down his pants...Revealing the mark on his right cheek."

"Man..."Mikey said "...Normally I'd say that's a gnarly tatoo...Sucky place to put it though..."

"It is quite strategian placement from Morgan's Perspective..." Karai said "...Not only is it a part of the body that is normally covered up in polite society but it's also a part of the anatamy that can't be seen unless one has a mirror or another person."

"Ichabod..." Matoaka said "...I'm not sure what I should do about this..."

"I know..." Ichabod sighed wearily "...I broke so many rules today...I should put myself to bed without any supper."

Matoaka narrowed her eyes "No! Not without any supper! I know how crazy you get when you're hungry!"

"Captain..." Ichabod looked at Matoaka and she could see his eyes were bloodshot and blackness underneath them...That's when Matoaka realized everyone had been awake for more then 24 Hours...Didn't get any sleep last night because Bishop's destruction of the well last night prompted them to re-enter Third Earth

"...I don't think I can keep any food down at the moment." Ichabod said weakly

"All right Ichabod." Matoaka sighed "I suppose at this time you do need rest more then food...I suppose we all need rest."

Karai had given Ichabod and Marzipan luxerous place to sleep complete with a king size bed for them to share. Marzipan had already undressed and was underneath all the blankets, Her face facing the massive pillows so Ichabod couldn't see it.

The TMNT and Jazz and Stinger kind of derailed Ichabod moment with Marzipan...In discovering Jazz and Stinger,the conflict sort of...Receeded so Ichabod never got the answer of what Marzipan would do...She was with him in the bed they would share but perhaps she was just waiting till they had true privacy to give him her answer.

"Marzipan..."Ichabod began to say

"I've been thinking..."Marzipan said "...Is this...Spanking Fetish...Is this your way of coping with your guilt for killing that Lizard-Man?"

Ichabod was not expecting this

"Oh no no no!" He said quickly "It's not that at all! I really do like the feeling of being spanked, nothing to do at all with guilt...That nightin the shed...I wasn't even thinking about guilt I just loved the feeling of your paw on my behind...It doesn't even really hurt me...It feels more like a rough..."

That's when Ichabod noticed Marzipan had already fallen asleep. Ichabod sighed, she was probobly more tired then he was as Cats sleep more then Humans

Ichabod sighed and touched the mark on his right cheek, he wished he had never spoken to Morgan that night...He wished he had never discovered the power it gave him...More then anything he wished he could remove this mark...He looked at his kit of Medical Tools and saw his trusty scalpal...For a moment he thought about cutting the mark off even if it meant removing an entire patch of skin..But in addition to the realization...One should wield a Scalpal while sleep deprived...Maybe it was better not to mess with the mark as he had no idea what wuld happen if he did so...Not to mention it would probobly lead to his herd taking all his medical supplies.

So Ichabod sighed and climbed into bed beside Marzipan...The king-size bed meant they had a god bit of distance between them, Ichabod let Marzipan have her space as he quickly fell fast asleep.

Ichabod began to dream, he was in a place of pure darkness, until he saw a shining golden light, and Marzipan was holding the golden light

 _"Marzipan?"_ Ichabod began to say but Marzipan put a finger to his lips

In her other paw seemed to be a shing golden orb, she reached into her pocket, pulled out a needle and thread.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Ichabod asked in response, Marzipan touched his bare chest revealing a gaping crevice! Ichabod nearly screamed it was if someone had taken a blade sliced his chest horazantaly!

Marzipan never said anything, but placed the Golden Orb inside his chest and then started stitching the gash in his chest closed with the needle and thread

That's when Ichabod understood _"My heart..."_ He said _"You're returning my heart to me! I didn't even realize I had nearly...Oh Marzipan!"_

He clutched Marzipan's hands _"Marzipan..."_ He said _"...You are the keeper ofmy heart...I don't know what I'd do without you."_

The two of them slept till 5AM, that's when they heard some music playing they both woke up.

"That music..." Ichabod said

"It's coming from above..." Marzipan said as she rubbed her eyes "But...This place doesn't have..." That's when Marzipan realized what was happening

She quickly got out of bed and got dressed "They are about to sing the song of songs!" She said

Ichabod knew what that meant, everyone of First Earth knew what the Song of Songs was...Ichabod quickly got out of bed and got dressed as well.

Karai, Chapman the TMNT and Splinter were with the Rest of the Fellowship Herd and Rory on the roof of the Hotel, Kong was playing a Pipe that Zander had given him, this Alien Instrument perfectly captured the sound people needed to sing the Song of Songs.

When Ichabod and Marzipan appeared Rory smiled and said "I had a feeling you two would show up...It would be a shame to start without you."

"What are you doing?" Ichabod asked

Bob said "We're explaining certain aspects of our culture to Karai...How music works in our world and we were going to demonstrate by singing the Song of Songs...Kong will be providing the instrumentals while, Rory, Bill, Jim and Myself were going to sing...Will you join us?"

Ichabod nodded enthusatically.

Rory was to be the lead singer and the othr four young men were to be the chorus, Kong began to play the pipe and Rory began to sing

 _"Music grows in the rose_

 _Rock and rain and the blowin' snowstorm_

 _Everything seems to sing_

 _Everywhere I go."_

Rory sang along with his chorus

 _"I say 1, 2, play me do_

 _Let me sound as sweet as you_

 _Play me wide_

 _Play me long_

 _Let me be your song."_

Kong played his pipe near some flowers, which suddenly burst into bloom!

Rory resumed singing

 _"Play me down on the ground_

 _Song comes singing from the midnight places_

 _Raise me high in the sky_

 _Song comes drifting through."_

Once again Rory sang along with his chorus

 _"I say 1, 2, play me do_

 _Let me sound as sweet as you_

 _Play me wide_

 _Play me long_

 _Let me be your song!"_

Rory danced slowly in a circle as he sang

 _"Play me high_

 _Play me low_

 _Play me where the wild winds blowing_

 _Play me wide_

 _Play me long_

 _Play me for your song!"_

The Five Young Men sang once more

 _"I say 1, 2 , play me do_

 _Let me sound as sweet as you_

 _Play me wide_

 _Play me long_

 _Let me be your song!"_

There was a healing in the song, Karai smiled a small smile

"I see what you mean Matoaka..."Karai said turning to the Uniorn "About the power of music in your world...While I'm not sure if my spirits have been truly...Lifted...I do feel much calmer after that song."

Unbeknonst to anyone at the Waldorf Hotel, or for Morgan and Eleanor who were still licking their wounds in their parking garage, Deep in the Transformed Central Park the music and singing had reached the ears of Karai's Maginficent Seven Mutants! Still trapped in their cage but not for long! As the Enchanted Singed had broken the spell Morgan had placed on them!

"Oh...Man..." Olive the Dometic Cat groaned "What happened?"

"We're locked in a cage!" Hank the Rhino exclaimed in dismay

"And it feels like we haven't eaten in days..." Chloe the Lynx yowled clutching her stomach

"Hang on..." Said Earl the Hamster "I can reach the lock...It's a pad lock...We'll be free in five minutes."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	14. Even the Darkest Night will end

_**Happy Halloween! Don't be too scared cuz it's Halloween...Seriously though...I debated with myself pretty throughly about even writing something for Halloween, and if so...Which Story? I knew I should probobly update Vanessa's Adventure in the Batman the Animated Series section since that one actually takes place on Halloween Night but no this chapter woudn't leave me alone so I'm adding this chapter this is a short chapter for you guys**_

After the song Ichabod and Marzipan went back to their room and tried to get back to sleep as it was still dark, still 5 AM however since they both went to bed pretty early, at about Suppertime, they were both pretty much caught up on their sleep by that point and the Song of Song had energized them.

The Song of Songs had also calmed their nerves...The horrors of yesterday seemed...Not so bad today.

With the sound of the pipe still in Marzipan's head as she tried to settle back down to sleep...She was brought down memory lane, Memories of her Kittenhood...She saw a Kittenhood Memory with the Clarity of her Mature Mind.

Marzipan shuddered violently..Ichabod sat up

"Marzipan?" He said

Marzipan sat up and shook her head "Oh man!" She said as she rubbed her head "I just flashed back to Kittenhood...Back to my kindergarten years...I remember...Another Kitten from my Special Ed Class..."

"Oh really?" Ichabod asked

"I don't think I could call this Kitten my friend..." Ichabod said "...Even when I was a very small Kitten I really wasn't interested in having actual friends, I was more interested in my imagenary adventures...No other Humanimals could understand my fantasical stories when I tried to tell them...So I was content when we were playing outside, to simply walk around having an imagenary adventure in my head...But this...Aquantence of mine, sometimes we would play together indoors...Her name was Burma...She was a Black Kitten...She had a long,slender neck, and large ears, she looked like those Classic Eygyptian Cats,she even dressed like an Egyptian with gold bangles and even gold earings She was a very pretty Kitten, and when it was indoor playtime sometimes she would play blocks with me...And she would talked to me...She said to me once...'When I was in Heaven I chose my Mama and Papa...I watched them in High School before they knew each other.' When I was a kitten I was I loved All Dogs Go to Heaven, and what Burma said make sense to me at the time."

Marzipan looked at Ichabod to see his reaction, Ichabod looked calm and thoughtful "Kids have been known to say lots of crazy things..." He said

"That Halloween Night." Marzipan said, "I met Burma while Trick or Treatings, I was with My Mom,She was with her Mom...I was dressed as a Playing Card...The Queen of Hearts I think...Burma was dressed as a Witch. My Mom talked to her Mom...And I told my Mom what Burma said to me and Burma's Mom told my Mom...It really freaked her out...And that Burma would say other things like 'My other Mama would make this'...And 'My other Sister would do this' I heard and I didn't hear...I didn't understand the freakiness back then and...Oh wow..." Marzipan...was shaking "...Burma...Is she even still alive?"

Ichabod stroked Marzipan's cheek "Let's get some breakfast." He said

They went down to the Lobby and there were Ninja everywhere, they went up to a bar...And they saw a Foot Ninja...Who was wearing an Apron and Chef's hat over his Ninja Outfit...Ichabod was terrified of what would happen if he laughed

"What would you like?" Asked the Ninja in a calm American Accent

"Um..." Ichabod wasn't sure what to do "...What would reccomend?"

"Kid." Said the Ninja "Don't be obsequious...I can make Western Foods as well as Eastern Foods just tell me what you want."

Marzipan was not so timid "We'll have something simple...Ham and eggs for both of us and two glasses of Whole Milk."

The Ninja bowed and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Donatello had been summed by Splinter to talk in private.

"Donatello..." Splinter said "...It is time we talked about that mark on your chest."

Don knew Splinter must have seen the mark on his chest when they returned after the battle with Morgan and he knew it was the time he chose to talk about it.

"What we have seen with Ichabod is that the mark he was given gave him incredible powers...But at the cost of corrupting his mind." Splinter said

"But these marks are completely different." Don said "Ichabod mark looks like a tatoo of a skull..Mine just looks like three red scars."

"I can see that Donatello." Splinter said "Remember what Ichabod said...That he didn't even know the Mark gave him powers until he had to protect someone he cared about...Then his powers came to him...Like a reflex...It seems these powers are activated by intense emotion..."

Splinter came foreward "Donatello...I know you have always been the most logical of my Sons...Always the the least swayed by emotion but remember...You are about to became a Father...This is a very vulnerable time for you...Remeber your body...Your emotions can play tricks on you."

"I know that Sensai." Said Don

 _ **Happy Halloween**_


	15. Return of the Magnificent Seven

_**Okey Dokey You've seen glimpses of Karai's Mutants but here is where they really become a greater part of the story**_

Ichabod and Marzipan were eating their ham and eggs, when Karai got a phone call from the Queens Police Department.

"Ms. Oruku..." Said the Chief "...Something happened to the Mutant Inmates at 5 AM last night."

"What happened?" Karai was terrified something awful happened

"They started speaking..." Said the Chief "At 5AM are security footage revealed the Inmates all rubbed and shook their heads at the same time and it seemed they looked around seeming all very confused...I could their eyes...Ms. Oroku...It seemed they had just awoke...From a dream..."

As Karai listened to the Chief she was beginning to realize what happened, the Visitors from the Alternate Earth had sung that song at 5 AM...Was it possible?

"Ms. Oruko?" Asked the Chief

"A thousand pardons." Karai said

"We still need the...You know..." The Chief left hanging

"The Ransom shall be delivered today." Karai said "Don't be concerned if the one who delivers the ransom today is...Younger then expected."

Ichabod and Marzipan had just finished their breakfast when Karai approached them.

"Ichabod Crane." Karai said "If you could do this errand for me...You could consider this a part of making up for your actions yesterday."

"Of course." Ichabod said quickly "What's the errand?"

Karai snapped her fingers and and a foot Ninja brought forth a large sack of money.

"This is 1 Million Dollars..." Karai handed the sack of money, it was certainly heavy but Ichabod found he was able to handle it "Take this the closest Police Station."

"Will do." Ichabod said struggled to get a good grip on the sack

"I hope it's not rude to pry..." Marzipan

"The Money is a ransom..." Karai said anticpating Marzipan's question "...Of all the Mutants we have captured alive we have placed in local jails...The Police have agreed to contain the mutants if we give them this ransom once a week...If we don't...They will surrender the Mutants to Victor Oban Feral...Who will dissect them."

Ichabod's pupils shrank with horror "I'll get this ransom there on the double!" He said

As he exited the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, he sang softly "Music grows in the rose rock and rain and the blowing snowstorm..."

As he passed by an alley he was grabbed by the shoulder He squeaked and the sack of money fell from his hands.

"Scarecrow-Boy..." Ichabod knew that voice all too well

"BOLTON!" Ichabod felt a massive hand clamp over his mouth

"Time to finally get what you have coming Boy..." The Massive Man dragged the Squirming Boy deeper into the Alley, not knowing he had been seen.

"I'm looking forward to this..." Bolton licked his lips lustfully as he turned Ichabod's body around so Ichabod's...Posterior was turned to him.

That was when Bolton was nudged by a Rhino Horn

By a Rhino that was shorter then him.

Bolton turned and saw the most curious collection of creatures...A Rhino-Man a Lynx-Woman, a Domestic Cat-Woman A Bat-Man, a Jackrabbit-Man a Rat-Woman and a Very Small Hamster-Man

"Don't hurt the Human who sings the pretty song." Said the Rhino-Man

Bolton dropped Ichabod and turned to face the Creatures

"Stay out of this Freaks!" Bolton spat

All Seven of the Creatures scowled, and the Jackrabbit-Man's eyes flashed a rainbow of colors and Bolton froze with a glazed look in his eyes he stood still like a statue.

Ichabod had no idea what happened it took him a few moments to realize that Bolton was truly frozen...Unable to move...He crawled on his hands on knees over to his rescuers.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ichabod felt tears of joy clutching the knees of the Fruit Bat-Man

The Creatures looked at this very strange Human with curosity, the Fruit Bat-Man placed his long fingered hand on Ichabod's head and rubbed it very much like a Man does with a Dog. Ichabod laughed merrily at the idea of an Animal petting a Man.

"He's just a cub." Said he Lynx-Woman to her eyes this Human was very strange, he almost seemed like an Animal himself...But what kind of creature? He had long skinny legs and arms like a Foal or a Fawn, his hair was as red as a Cardinal's plumage and his nose was like a Bird's beak.

"Who was that Man?" The Lynx-Woman asked

"He's Lyle Bolton." Ichabod said as he rubbed his eyes "He wants to hurt me because my Father...Angered him a long time before I was born...And he wants to hurt me to hurt my Father."

All Three of the Animal Women scowled deeply

"What happened to..."

"Knuckles put him in a Mind Trap." Said the Lynx-Woman "Knuckles can keep him in the Mind Trap as long as he can focus."

The Jackrabbit-Man was indeed very focused on Bolton, his eyes were bright purple.

"Oh Gosh!" Ichabod said "I still have to deliver Karai's ransom to the Police!"

"You know Karai?" Said the Very Small Hamster-Man in a squeaky Rodent like voice

Since they were only at the side of the Waldorf-Astoria, a Foot Ninja caught sight of the Seven Mutants and alerted Karai and Chapman and both overjoyed they came forth to find their disciples...Ichabod told them what happened and who Lyle Bolton was

"How did he get into our world?" Karai glared at this Mountain of a Man "Nevermind that...This Behemouth shall be sent to solitary confinment."

Karai did several nerve strikes on the still frozen Mind Trapped Bolton, Knuckles released his Mind Trap and Bolton fell foreward completely knocked out.

"Ichabod..." Karai said "...You shall be relieved of delivering the ransom..."

A Foot Ninja picked up the sack of money, bowed and made his way to the Police Station

"For this a reason to celebrate." Said Karai looked at HER Mutants, eager to see her disiples and the Hamato Clan meet for the first time.


	16. A Fortunate Meeting of Families

_**Do you ever have moments where you ask yoursellves...What would REALLY happen if say...Batman met the TMNT? I know they did a Mini-Series on just that, but n my opinion, that story was poorly written and hardly anyone was in character...Then again I'm not a fan of the 2012 Series so I wasn't sure how 'in character' the Turtles were, but I've always been more a an of the rogues of Batman then the Heroes so...Here for your enjoyment is a chapter primarally for Characters to fratinize**_

The Turtles had no way to prepare for what was about to walk through the door...Well, both Don and Leo had seen glimpses of Karai's Muntats in the Scrying Pool but really they had no way of knowing they were about to meet them face to face.

Immediatly what all four Turtles noticed were the three female Mutants...A Lynx, and Black and White Cat and...Holy Shell A FEMALE Rat! They had no idea what Splinter was thinking of seeing a Female of 'his kind' so to speak as Splinter was keeping an impeccable Poker Face at the moment.

And the Three Females were...Naked (Well the Rat-Girl had a Pink Sash she was wearing in a bow around her neck but did that really count?)

And while Splinter had a barrier of fur around his...Maleness All three of these Females had no fur around their...Femaleness...Of course the the Four Males were also Naked as Jay Birds but that didn't matter all four Turtles' eyes were drawn to the Female Mutants'...Treasures and they were feeling their cheeks heat up and their throats tighten, and deep inside the resistance to utter 'Please put some clothes on'

Thankfully for the Turtles heard Belladonna's roar outside...Which gave them a reason to rush away from the awkward sistuation.

Belladonna had both Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma on her back, Matoaka had sent Belladonna over to give Jonathan the message of what had happened to his Son...Much to her suprise Belladonna found all the land outside of Felly Forest was restored to greeness and fertility...She was informed this had happened just yesterday. Jonathan and Edward volanteered to come to Third Earth, (Well Jonathan volanteered, Edward Nygma was coming simply because he was bored)

"Belladonna!" Donatello said and he clutched his Beau's face close.

"Donatelo..." Belladonna sighed dreamily

Jonathan Crane instantly walked up to Matoaka, Edward Nygma was feeling rather...Dizzy after his Dragon ride through to the sky!

"Captain Matoaka..." Jonathan said "...Where is Ichabod?"

"Over there by the bar." Matoaka said "Jonathan...You must know what happened just a few minutes ago."

"What happened?" Jonathan asked

"Lyle Bolton." Matoaka said "Somehow he came here...And...He tried to attack Ichabod again."

Jonathan turned pale

"But Ichabod was saved!" Matoaka said quickly "He was saved by those who have been dubbed the Magnificent Seven."

Matoaka gestured towards the Mutants that Karai was talking to.

Karai was smiling with maternal warmpth "My Pupils..." She said "...What happened to you? How did you escape?"

Instead of responding, Hank the Rhino and Knuckles the Jackrabbit turned to a bouquet of roses nearby and started noshing on it.

"Oh...Of course." Said Karai "You are all probobly starving." Karai snapped her fingers "Akira!" The Ninja with the Chef's Hat appeared "Prepare the for my Mutants their Usuals."

The Chef Ninja nodded and went back to the Kitchen.

Jonathan came over to Ichabod who was sitting in a plush chair, a bit flushed in the face but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"Ichabod!" Jonathan said "How...What happened?"

"Oh...Father." Ichabod placed his hand on his forehead "Did Matoaka tell you about Bolton?"

"Yes." Said Jonathan

"Can we talk about it later?" Ichabod asked wearily "All I want is to catach my breath...I'm so tired."

Joanthan sighed, How Bolton had gotten out of prison, how he had gotten to this universe...How he even knew...Well this story had been all over the News so that's probobly how he knew of it...That only left the question of how he got out of prison. Jonathan decided his to let his Son rest and Thank the...Creatures (Were they Mutants or Were they Humanimals? They seemed to have features of both)

As Jonathan approached Karai and Chapman turned to him

"Uh...Greetings." Jonathan said "I'm Jonathan Crane...Ichabod Crane's Father."

"Wow..." Chapman said "...I really see the Family Resemblence."

"Well..." Jonathan blushed "...Ichabod is in actuallity my clone."

Both Karai and Chapman's eyes widened, they both knew of Shredder's attempts at cloning, they were no Dollys.

"Ichabod was a clone by nesessity." Jonathan said "My wife...Pamela...She is incredibly infertle, Barren...But she is a brillant scientist. She took my DNA and..." Jonathan struggled to explain this "...Ichabod had a plant for his umbilical cord Ichabod is genetically Human, but he does have cloraplasts in his bloodstream...He does have an affinity for both sunshine and water. and he does have a much stronger immune system, he's immune to nearly all toxins and pathogens."

Chapman's eyes lit up "Wow!" He exclaimed "Really? Oh man! Could I possibly arrange a meeting with your wife? I mean...The medical breakthroughs this could mean!"

"Let us focus on the issue at hand." Karai said "If the Human Race becomes extinct, no medical breakthrough will save us...Other then the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"I wanted to thank those Seven...Brave Creatures for saving my Son." Jonathan said

"Of course." Karai said

Jonathan approached the seven Mutants who were anxiously awaiting their breakfast "I wanted to Thank you for saving my Son."

"Your welcome." Said Chloe the Lynx

"Earl the Hamster spoke up "Ichabod said Bolton attacked him because you Angered Bolton...What...What did you do to anger Bolton?"

Jonathan felt the blood drain from his face...Did he dare tell the truth to these creatures that he used to be a Professional Crimanal...Fortunatly for him at that moment Ninja Waiters brought the Mutants their breakfast, and the hungry Mutants became more interested in eating than conversation.

Karai noted Jonathan's reaction...And remembered what she had been told about Ichabod's confesstion yesterday...The tale he told from the past about having 'Murderer's Blood' it didn't take Karai very long to figure this must have SOMETHING to do with his Father's crimanal past...Though what exact deed and Jonathan's relationship to Bolton could be any number of things...Of course Karai knew all too well about the traps of honor and revenge and there was that western phrase of two kitchen utensils accusing the other of being 'black' So Karai would discourage any further discustion of this...She needed the Fellowship Crew for allies and she needed her Mutants confident that they were on the side of honor.

 _ **Read and review!**_


	17. The Morning Glories

Bob woke up from a terrifing nightmare! In his dream the Catfish had seen a wound with blood gushing forth like lava from a volcano...The blood flowed like rivers touching creatures, Humans, Animals, Plants, all of them when touched by blood would become twisted versions of themselves...They touch of the blood drove them insane! Plants uprooted themselves and began to run around...Animals and Humans began to levitate and run into the sky and into outer space!

Bob woke up in a cold sweat, he mopped his brow put on his glasses and wearily went downstairs.

That's when Bob met Karai's Mutants who had just finished their breakfast.

"So..." Bob said "...Folks here have been calling you the 'Magnificent Seven'?"

"Yeah." Said Hank the Rhino

"I think you need a better Nickname." Bob said in the Catfish's mind the image of the Morning Glory Flower, was blooming. "May I suggest the Morning Glories?"

The Mutants looked at him

"Before the Mutant Riots..." Bob said "...I had my visions altered by Morgan, she blocked the image of Eleanor in my visions with the Blossom of a Morgan Glory Flower...And...Think about that name...Morning Glory...The Flower has that name because the Flower reopens every morning and it has radient beauty...You have brought Glory...Protecting Humanity from those who would harm them...And Morning..." 

Bob slipped of his stool and spoke to everybody "By Morning...This can not be denyed...That from this point forward All the Humans of this Earth know that Mutant Animals exist and that can't be altered at this point."

Splinter and the Turtles were frozen...Bob was speaking the terror they had have ever since they gained sapience."

"This is a birth...A dawning..." Bob said "...Birth is both beautiful and terrifying...And Morning...is the start of the day...It is your choice how you choose to spend that day...Once that day is done you can never get it back...The sun never goes backwards...The Sun only goes one way...The Deed is done, Eleanor has revealed the existance of Mutant Animals to all of Humanity, the Genies can't go back in the bottle...The Toothpaste can't go back in the tube."

Bob turned to Karai's Mutants "But you seven have proven to the World Mutants aen't just evil monsters...That there is a possibility Humans and Mutants can live together in peace and harmony...That's way I am suggesting your team be named The Morning Glories, for you have brought Glory this Morning of an Era."

It was hard to argue with Bob's logic


	18. The Lull

_**Time for some more Romance and Character Development before we get dark and dirty again.**_

The Newly Christened Morning Glories were called forth by Karai and Chapman after they had eaten to give a full report on what exactly had happened to them during their capture and how they escaped.

Ichabod and Marzipan saw Donatello sitting on the steps to the Hotel looking up into the sky.

"Hey Don." Marzipan said warmly

"Oh!" Don was startled a bit "Hey you two..." Don had a dreamy smile on his face "...I was watching Belladonna...Clearing the clouds."

Up in the sky Belladonna was fullfilling one of the duties of a Water Dragon in clearing the clouds Morgan had summoned to coat NYC to conceal the Mutant Army, Belladonna varied in her methods of getting the clouds to disprese, sometimes she blew them away, sometimes she whirled her tail.

"It's really mezmerizing to watch isn't it?" Don sighed

Marzipan and Ichabod sat down next to Don, Ichabod sighed "The...The Morning Glories." Ichabod himself was trying to get himself accustumed the their newly minted team name. "They asked my Father what it was that angered Bolton."

"I think...My Bothers and I and our Sensai know...At least we get the gist of it."Don said pulled from his reverie "We noticed his clothes before he was put into solitary confinment...Security Guard clothes..." Don looked at Ichabod calmly, with no hint of disdain or condemnation "That gives us a clue into the exact nature of dispute...It doesn't seem like Bolton was another Con that your Father double crossed."

Ichabod looked down at his feet his face became hot with shame

"Ichabod..." Don said soothingly, Don almost put a hand on his arm but he thought better of it "...You do know I would never think any less of you because of it...You did say this happened before you were born..."

"I know." Ichabod said, Ichabod started itching, as he often did when thought of his Father crimanal's past "...I don't like to think about it."

"Then don't." Don said he stood up, he stretched and yawned "Let's concentrate on the task at hand."

Meanwhile Eleanor and Morgan and Trotter were in an Abandoned Grocery Store, Morgan wearily opened a can of SPAM and poured the canned meat into her weary maw and Eleanor went on and on about what a complete disaster this was.

Trotter meanwhile was inspecting his bloodied forhead in a cracked mirror, it looked bad at the moment but it would probobly heal in a few days, the Pig-Man smiled knowing he knew something that Morgan did not...And he would reveal this when she least expected it.

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	19. Love and Leisure

_**This is where I get to do some things I wanted to do in this story before I get really dark. Just in case for anyone who doesn't know This ^ around a quote instead of " means the character speaks in telepathy instead of speaking normally with vocal cords**_

After the Morning Glories gave Karai and Chapman the full story of their capture and escape. Afterwards the Morning Glories came back to the lobby they were sore and stiff, they saw the Gorilla-Man and the Scrawny Human Cub opening up two Cots.

"Y'all look pretty stiff." Said Kong "Have any of you ever been massaged?"

The Morning Glories looked at each other ^What is massaged?^ Asked Knuckles the Jackrabbit

"That answers that question." Said Kong

"Well then..." Ichabod cracked his knuckles in anticpation "...Your all in for a regular treat! Our Primate Hands will heal your sore and stiff bodies and give a whole slew of other benifits."

"Which of you two want to be the first want to be the first volanteers?" Kong asked

The Morning Glories were unsure who should be the first

"Rhino-Brother!" Kong said "Why don't I treat you? You're the one only I can treat beacuase I'm the one strong to massage your body."

Hank the Rhino cocked his head slightly "Am I your brother?" He asked earnestly

Kong then remembered he wasn't talking to a Fellow Humanimal. "Nevermind that..." Kong said waving his hand "That's something all Humanimals say to each other...We call each other 'Brother' or 'Sister' even if we're not Siblings."

"Oh." Said Hank he didn'tunderstand this Gorilla-Man but he felt he liked the Ape-Man's friendly demenor He decided to lay on the Cot.

Kong took a long look at Hank's body, this Rhino was much shorter then the average Rhino-Humanimal would be and he was amazingly skinny compared to what a Rhino-Man would be!

Chloe the Lynx looked at her Fellow Mutants and said "Well...I guess I'll give it a try."

Chloe was extremely strange, she didn't have the abilty to walk on her hind legs, or at least she wasn't able to walk on her hind legs very well...So she mostly walked on all fours all the time.

Chloe lay herself on Ichabod's cot Ichabod felt Chloe reminded more of Marzipan then Olive the Domestic Cat of the Morning Glories...Chloe reminded him of Marzipan because she was warm and down to earth...Whereareas Olive seemed to be much more...Not high strung but something about Olive seemed...Much more Girly in that she was Bubbly and Giggly and a part of her seemed to be constantly distracted.

Hank was laying on his back and Chloe was laying on her belly, Kong was starting with Hank's fingers and hands.

Chapman was watching "The Mutants are vastly different anatomies to your...Humanimals..." Chapman was still getting accusumed to these Beat-People from another Universe "Are you sure you can massage them?"

"During my studies in Humanimal Anatomy..." Ichabod said "We study both the Humanimal Form and the orginal Animal Form...I think you should know I've always had what Kong has dubbed 'Intutive Fingers' I can get a sense of the true anatomy of a creature through the slightest of touch."

He started to rub Chloe's back,Chloe started to purr loudly "This feels so good!" She grinned And in typical Feline Fashon she raised her hindquarters And Ichabod moved his hands to her Lumbar Region.

The Turtles couldn't help but notice Chloe's near orgasmic purring As she lifted her hind quarters and she lifted her short Lynx tail...Exposing the...Treasure underneath.

The Turtles felt their cheeks get hot again...They quickly averted their gaze.

Being massaged is relaxing, Giving a massage, no matter how nice the reciever feels to your hands...Can be very tiring and can leave the Giver in a need of a massage.

After Kong and Ichabod had finished massaging the Seven Morning Glories Ichabod was exsausted and and he with a great sighhe sat down on a sofa beside the bar.

"Hey." Marzipan said as she sat down beside him

"Hey." Ichabod said

"How you feeling?" Marzipan asked as she rubbed her cheek against his

"Tired." Ichabod said as he reached his hand under her chin and stroked it "How are you feeling?"

"I've been talking to Jazz and Stinger..." Marzipan said "They were telling their story to the Foot Ninja since 6AM they've they've been sleeping until 3PM...They told me stories of their life before this war...Jazz told me he was created in a Lab in Texas, the Scientists created him by mixing reserved DNA from a Tasmanian Tiger taken back in the 19th Century, and mixed that DNA with Human DNA."

Ichabod sighed and Marzipan purred deeply

"Want to put your feet in my lap?" Marzipan asked

Ichabod smiled,if she wanted to have some time with his feet, then that meant she stillloved him.

Ichabod kicked off his shoes and placed his socked in Marzipan's lap who slowly and sensuously removed his socks.

 _ **Prepare for darkness in the next chapter**_


	20. Lone Wolfess and Cub

_**Okey Dokey time to break out the Kleenex things are about to get both scary and sad...A thing about this chapter, this is the Chapter where I introduce Shadow Jones yes THE Shadow from the Mirage Comics (And MNT Gaiden if you read that fancomic) So back at the First Chapter of The Mutant Riots I very clearly stated that Fast Forward and Back to the Sewer never happened in the AU so Cody Jones does not exist in this AU...Sorry if you're a fan but this is where I argued with myself for sometime...Turning the character of Gabrielle into a Wolf Mutant but then I remembered IN THE ORGINAL COMICS SHREDDER WASN'T AN UTROM AND KARAI WASN'T HIS ADOPTED DAUGHTER so...Knowing that that the Mirage Comics and the 2k3 Cartoon are similar but distict universe -As Turtles Forever clearly showed us- I feel that this changing of Gabrielle's Species and changing the Context Shadow comes into Casey's life would be fitting of the 2k3 Cartoon anyway...Let's get this over with**_

Later that night Marzipan and Ichabod were on the roof of the Waldorf-Astoria looking at the stars.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said bashfully "...I just wanted to say...I love you."

"I know that Ichabod." Marzipan said

"No...Marzipan...You don't understand." Ichabod took Marzipan's paw-hand and placed it on his heart "You're so good to me Marzipan...You're the keeper of my heart...Marzipan...Before I met you...That November when it was clear the writing was on the wall the Fellowship was going to Alderbaren to liberate the Slaves of Castle Vortex and I was going to be asked if I would be the one who in filtrated the castle, at that point I was already 14 for whatever reason when you reach 14 the age if you're a Male Human you can join the military that means the Child Hunters can't touch you...You've crossed the finish line...So being caught to be a sacrifice wasn't what I had to fear, the fear was how do I liberate slaves from under Vortex's nose...Of course we didn't know that Vortex was an Android and an incredibly STUPID Android at that."

Ichabod sighed "Marzipan...The day before I was asked I was feeling...Restless...I felt for a moment like I didn't exist truly...As much I knew there would be grave danger if I agreed tobe the infiltrator...But...Something...Deep down inside of me...I would feel I would regret it forever if I didn't do this."

Ichabod looked up to the sky and saw Belladonna circling in the sky...Belladonna...So sweet and kind...And it really sucked for her that she couldn't share a room with Donatello as no one room could fit the entire length of her body...She was 20 Feet Tall standing on her hind legs that wasn't counting her tail length of an extra 10 feet which made the Dragoness 30 feet long!

"Sometimes...I look back to that day..." Ichabod said "...That day...Waiting in the Meadow for Matoaka to ask me the question of would I be the Volanteer...I had no idea I would find true love in Castle Vortex..." Ichabod stroked Marzipan's cheek fur "But I did think that I would finally be truly earning my keep after murdering that Lizard-Man...I had been with the Herd for a Month and a Half and I hadn't done much of anything other then eat their food and stay in Kong's chamber even after he returned from Alderbaren."

The Turtles had come to the roof at this point.

"Sometimes...It seems like there was a part of me knew that I would find my happiness in Castle Vortex." Ichabod said as he stroked Marzipan's cheek

"Before I met you..." Ichabod said as Marzipan said "...I got a crush of the Princess of a Federation Planet...Genevieve. Genivieve developed a crush on Bill and I tried to get the Lady's Attention by acting like a Southern Hick...I made a complete fool of myself."

"Oh man..." Mikey chuckled "You are SO going to tell us that story."

"How long have been there?" Ichabod asked

"Just a few moments." Said Don

What had happened to April, Casey, Splinter and Leatherhead? Well they left slightly later that same day, they stopped at the Farm House. And slept for a few hours.

Grateful the House was untouched in their absense they got in the car and headed for NYC at 7PM

When they reached Queens at 10PM a Being...Vaugely Shaped like a Woman tumbled onto the road causing Casey to screech to a halt

"Wait!" Splinter said as Casey had opened the door "That creature is not Human..." Splinter's nose twitched "...I can smell her...She is a Wolf."

"I wolf?" April knew that Normal Wolves are shy creatures that hardly ever attack Humans however this was a Mutant,libal to do anything.

That was when three other Mutant Canines came forth, these were not Wolves however, these were African Painted Dogs both beautiful with their patchwork coats and terrifing with their faces like halfway between a Dog and Hyena.

The Painted Dogs were...Attacking Wolf Mutant...They circled around her...Snapping while the She-Wolf huddled curled in a ball...That was when they heard...A Baby Crying.

"That's it!" Casey said "I ain't holdin' back!"

He got his hockey stick from the back seat and quickly ran forth and wacked two of the Painted Dogs with his Hockey Stick

"Hey you Freak Dogs!" Casey yelled the remaining Painted Dog tried to tear his face off but Casey quickly lashed the Painted Dog across the face with the Hockey Stick that sent all three of them running.

"Thank you." Came a weak voice from the She-Wolf

Casey turned and saw the She-Wolf looking up at him with bleary eyes she revealed under her arms wrapped in a blanket was a tiny...Human baby.

"Who are you?" Casey asked

"My name is Gabrelle." The She-Wolf said "I found this Human Cub...And hearing her cry...Snapped me out of the spell that was put on me...I...I regretted my actions...I...I realized Humans have children like we do...And they love their children...Like we do."

April heard this and came out of the car, Splinter and Leatherhead joined her

"Don't worry Gabrielle." April said "We'll get you somewhere safe."

"I am already done for." Gabrielle stood reaveling multiple wounds on her body "But I can die in peace..."

She handed the Baby to Casey "Take her..."Gabrielle said "...This child should have a family and a proper life better then anything I could give..."

Gabrielle clutched her chest and knelled over in pain, April, Casey, Splinter and Leatherhead and reached for her

"For what you have done." Splinter said "You should have a family and proper life as well."

Gabrielle didn't respond, tears streamed down her face

They brought her into the car, she lay down beside Splinter (Leatherhead was in the Trailer) In the Car they could see she had tan fur and the sight of her breasts...Six of them...Indicated that she had in fact whelped...Fairly recently by the looks of it.

"Gabrielle." Casey said "Hang in there...We're gonna save you."

The car quickly sped off


	21. The Thing and the Shadow

_Cosette, it's turned so cold_

 _Cosette, it's past your bedtime_

 _You've played the day away_

 _And soon it will be night._

 _Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading_

 _Don't you see the evening star appearing?_

 _Come to me, and rest against my shoulder_

 _How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder._

 _Hurry near, another day is dying_

 _Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?_

 _There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

 _But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning._

 _Fantine's Death from Les Miserables_

Karai and Chapman went to the Police Station to see how the Mutants had changed. Jazz and Stinger asked if they could come, Karai told them that she didn't want to do this yet...She and Chapman would observe the Mutants first, then attempt to reason them without Mutant Animals first before bringing in other Mutant Animals into intorgation

Supper had been a completey informal affair in the lounge, other then the Herbivores not wanting to consume any dead animal flesh Akira and his fellow Cooks were told to 'go nuts' and so Akira prepared a Feast of Japanese Foods with a small handful of of Western Vegetarian Dishes for the Herbivores to eat.

Jazz and Stinger were thrilled by these foods, in particular sushi, Jazz would wrap his toungue around a set of pickled gourd rolls and pull them into his long jaws.

Stinger who was even more carnivorously inclined then Jazz was inthralled by the sashimi, he would delicatly pick up the tuna sashimi with his pinser hands and would place the delicate pieces of meat into his small mouth.

Don watched these two Mutants eat with fasination. While Raph didn't like Stinger he understood an ally is an ally so Raph tried his best to avoid the Mutant Scorpion as much as possible. Don knew Raph was trying not be racist but still couldn't bare to be around to Arthropod.

Jazz and Stinger encoraged the Morning Glories to try the various foods but the Morning Glories, most particurally Knuckles, Wyatt and Chloe were hesitant to try any food they weren't familar with.

For most everyone else, the Food wasn't the focus what was the real focus was the conversation.

Everyone was wanting to know the Morning Glories' story so the Morning Glories told everyone their story.

Their first memory...Well, First Memory as Mutants was waking up one day...In Metal Pods on a Ship going through the Pacific Ocean. Slowly and surely they did their best to free themselves...And those who freed themselves helped free those who couldn't free themselves. The Sailors who were transporting them to...Wherever they were being transported to...The Mutants fought the Sailors with both Supirior Physical Strengh and Psionic Powers.

In telling the tale of their fight with the Sailors. Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma burst into laughter. Jonathan had to place his bowl of udon on the table in order to not spill hot soup all over himself.

The Morning Glories looked at the two Humans busting a gut laughing at their tale of their First Day of Mutants. The other six Morning Glories looked at Knuckles who was more or less their unofficial leader...To a lesser extent then Leonardo, the Jackrabbit shrugged completly baffled.

Jonathan wiped a tear away from his eye "Oh ho ho..." He shook his head "...If this was a film in Gotham it would be a comedy every Rogue would see."

"Indeed." Edward Nygma said feeling a bit cheerful for once "This...Constintine Savage...You said his name was?" The Morning Glories nodded who was the Man who was behind their creation. "Oh..." Nygma chuckled "The Tale of Constintine Savage's Wayward Creatures...A cautionary tale of why we HIRE our Henchman we don't CREATE henchman either from Machinery or from Flesh."

It was then, April, Casay and Splinter came in, the three of them carrying a large furry mutant.

"Guys!" Casey called to the Turtles

"Casey!" Raph quickly ran over to his best friend "Who the shell is that?"

"Her name is Gabrielle." Casey said "She's hurt."

"We found her being chased by Painted Dogs." April said "They had turned on her because..."

The Baby began to cry again, and April revealed the tiny infant.

The Turtles gasped

"Gabrielle was protecting this child." Said Splinter explained "For her honorable deed we have protected her."

Donatello, Kong and Ichabod all quickly jumped to their feet each knowing what they were sopposed to do.

"Someone get us a stretcher!" Kong said, two oot Ninja bowed and rushed to get a Stretcher

Don, was happy to be the follower in the medical situation for once. He had confessed during the Battle Nexus that he wasn't at great at Medical stuff as he was with mechanics, he was glad to let the two professtionals take the lead, but he would provide much needed support.

Kong and Ichabod took a quick cursory examination of Gabrielle

"Not good..." Kong said "...Internal bleeding."

"Can't you do anything to save her?" Casey pleaded

"We have to work quickly." Kong said "Time is of the essance."

The Two Foot Ninja returned with the Stretcher they placed Gabrelle on it. and wheeled her to the Makeshift Medical Bay.

They did everything they could...But as Gabrelle's vital signs continued going downhill, Kong quickly understood what was happening.

"It's Zorn." Kong said pulling down his surgical mask.

Don remembered that Humanimal term from Belladonna's memories that she shared with him "You mean..." he asked trembling

"Yes." Kong said sadly "This Wolf has lost the will to live."

"Can't we do something?!" Don asked desperatly

Ichabod leaned close to Gabrielle "Anything we can do for you?"

"The...The Human named Casey..." Gabrielle said weakly "I want to speak with him."

They brought Casey to her.

"Don't be sad..." Gabrielle said with a weak smile "...It is for the best."

"Don't say that!" Casey said leaning close

"Soon I will be with the Wolves that have come before me..." Gabrielle sighed "...Casey...I want you..."

"You want me to what..." Casey was listening with baited breath

"I want you...To have that Child..." Gabrielle said "...I sensed deep down that you and your mate wanted a child...Take care of her..."

And with that Gabrielle died...The machine monertering her vitals flatlined. Both Kong and Ichabod took off their surgical caps and placed them over their hearts.

"My heart has joined the thousand..." Kong began to Humanimal Prayer. 

"...One of us has stopped running today." Both Kong and Ichabod said in unison

Instantly Don understood the Prayer for what it was...As the three of them walked back slowly in inform the other of what happened, Casey stayed with Gabrielle and closed her eyes and closed her mouth.

 _Take my hand,_

 _The night grows ever colder._

 _Take my child, I give her to your keeping._

 _For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping_

 _And tell Cosette I love her_

 _And I'll see her when I wake..._


	22. Pillow Talk

Marzipan was the first to notice it. Death...As in the Mr. Grim Reaper himself...Skeleton in a Black Robe and holding a Sythe...Marzipan saw him with one skeletal arm around the Ghost of Gabrielle's Ghost...Marzipan heard what they were saying to each other

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle's Ghost asked weakly

"To a better place." Death said

Olive heard and turned her head...This was the first time Olive saw the Grim Spectre of Death...And the first time she ever saw a Ghost. The Black and White Cat YOWLED in fright!

"What...What...What is that?!" Olive asked gesturing wildly at where she aw Death and Gabrielle's Ghost towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked as only Marzipan and Olive could see Death and Gabrielle's Ghost as Domestic Cats have the ability to see and hear Death and Ghosts at all times.

"It's Death." Marzipan said "The Grim Reaper...He was leading The Wolf-Mutant's Ghost to the Afterlife."

Marzipan turned to Olive "You've never seen Death before? Or a Ghost?"

"No..." Olive said "...I never knew..."

"Never knew what?" Hank asked

"That there was something inside others..." Olive said trembling "...That when you killed people some part of them was still alive."

Olive was shaking, because she had just realized that was when People died there was something insthem that continued to live...She realized that she DID know Death, she knew Death before she was born. But all this knowladge was temporarilly...Displaced after she became a Mutant.

Olive began crying and in a moment of tenderness, Raph came up to her and held her.

"It's OK Olive." Raph said "It's gonna be all right."

Olive purred and nuzzled Raph's neck "You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?" Raph asked soothingly

"I remember things..." Olive said "...Things from before I became a Mutant."

Raph took Olive for a long walk up and down the hotel while everyone decided they would get ready for bed.

Leo was on the roof when Chloe came to talk to him.

"Hey." Chloe said

"Hey." Leo felt it was slightly easier to talk to Chloe as she walked on all fours most of the time so Leo didn't have to constantly avert his gaze to keep his eyes from immediatly darting to her femaleness.

"It's amazing how you can stay out here with no fur or feathers to keep your warm." Chloe said

"It's Summer."Said Leo "It's not that cold."

Leo and Chloe and sat at a table where was some steaming green tea waiting for them.

"So much has happened..." Leo said as he poured a cup of tea for Chloe "...I'm struggling to keep my emotions in check."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Chloe asked

Leo smiled, he could sense Chloe had a similar role to himself in her respective team, as the one who tried to keep her team member's eccentricies in check.

"My greatest fear is failure." Leo said as he poured himself a cup of tea "My greatest fears were almost realized...One time..."

Leo told Chloe the story of the battle with Shredder and to stop him he nearly had to choose the action that would have destroyed them all if it hadn't been for the Utrom saving them at the last possible moment.

And he gave whloe the unfiltered story of his downward spiral into anger after what he felt his greatest failure.

"...And today..." Leo said "...Seeing the city that has been my life long home...In tatters...So many innocent people dead..." Leo sighed "...I have to keep reminding myself over and over again what the Ancient One taught me...So I don't completely backslide."

Chloe took a sip of green tea "Oh wow..." The Lynx said "And this Shredder...He's...He's the adoptive Father of Karai."

Leo nodded "Karai has changed a lot since then." Leo said "She has really been a life saver in this crisis."

That was when Chloe leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek!

"Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days." Chloe purred and she stroked a finger down his chest

Chloe then got off her chair and went back inside

Leo sat there blushing and placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him...Feeling dazed that he was just kissed

 _ **Place your bets! Place your bets! Who's shipping Raph/Olive? Who's shipping Leo/Chloe? Place your bets! Place your bets!**_


	23. More Pillow Talk

Ichabod and Marzipan were preparing for bed. Ichabod inspected the mark on his right butt cheek in the mirror.

"This mark…" Ichabod said darkly "…This wretched, wretched mark."

"Ichabod…" Marzipan mewed

"How am I going to get this thing off?" Ichabod asked

"I'm sure we'll find the way." Marzipan said

Ichabod sighed "I can see you are hesitant to touch it." He said "Except for the time you bit where the mark was to stop me from killing those two Mutants…Once again Marzi I can't thank you enough for that."

"I guess I didn't taste much of the mark." Marzipan said "Since it was covered by…Cloth at the time."

"In that case..." Ichabod started digging through his first aid kit.

"Ichabod…" Marzipan wasn't sure what he was doing

"Don't worry Marzipan." Ichabod said "I'm not going to try at cut off the mark with my scalpel."

He took a square bandage and placed it on his mark so it was completely covered.

"This probably won't do anything to the mark." Ichabod said "But at least by covering it, it is a reminder that when the temptation of power…No matter how much you believe you will only ever do good with it…The power will corrupt you."

"Ichabod…" Marzipan said "…I saw Gabrielle's Ghost…While you can Kong were taking her corpse to the Morgue."

Ichabod knew the Feline Ability to see and hear Ghosts.

"Gabrielle was being led by Death…She asked Death 'Where are we going?' And Death said 'To a better place' I had never before seen Death with his arm around a Ghost's shoulder…"

"I think…" Ichabod took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say "…That Gabrielle was ready to die at that point…It was the fate she wanted."

Ichabod at that point crawled into the bed, Marzipan got close to him and stroked her cheek against his own.

"Olive was completely shocked seeing Death and a Ghost…As I explained it to her…She seemed to slowly remember as something inside realized everything I said was true and she knew this truth in her very DNA and that somehow…This knowledge was temporarily…Displaced…When she became a Mutant."

"Mutants and Humanimals are very different Beasts." Ichabod said "We have to keep reminding ourselves of this fact."

Meanwhile in his room, Mikey was flat out amazed at Marzipan telling him that all Domestic Cats could see and hear Ghosts and the Grim Reaper himself and that it was one of the duties of all Domestic Cats, to help Ghosts finish their 'unfinished business' so Ghosts could move forward to Spirit Realm.

As Mikey lay in his Hotel Bed with Klunk as his precious Kitty lay curled up on his plastron Mikey asked "Can you really see Ghosts Klunk?"

Klunk looked up him with sleepy eyes and it seemed he understood the question.

"I guess you can't tell me either way huh?" Mikey said with a sigh "It's a shame we don't speak the same language."

Meanwhile outside, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt after Jazz and Stinger had left them quite a few days ago, they were adamant about finding those two Mutants.

"What if they don't want to be found?" Aviva asked the night before they left "These Mutant Animals aren't like Normal Animals…They're PEOPLE and with People you got to respect their wishes."

Chris and Martin looked at each other "We got to do this Aviva." Martin said "Jazz and Stinger don't know what they could be facing out there."

"We just couldn't live with ourselves if we just let them get hurt." Said Chris

The Kratt Brothers left the Tortuga shouting in unison "To the Creature Rescue."

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z stood at the entrance and watched them rush forth, the two Galant Knights of Ecology and Conservation.

"What if the creatures…Don't want to be rescued?" Jimmy asked

That had been the night before, this night, the Brothers had reached Manhattan with the help of a DNA tracking device that was programed to find Jazz and Stinger's DNA.

They were near some Grocery Stores when Martin gasped "It's HER!"

"Who?" Asked Chris

Martin clamped his hand over his Brother's mouth and ducked into an alleyway

"The Black Mamba…" Martin squeaked "…Morgan."

The Slithery Serpent had eaten her fill from the Grocery Store shelves and yawned sleepily (The Black Mamba is diurnal species) "Trotter…" She said sleepily "…Come here."

When no one came Morgan hissed "Are your ears not working? I said come here!"

There was the sound of evil laughter, The Pig-Man turned to Morgan and lifted his blond bangs revealing the wound on his forehead…Morgan gasped in shock!

"As you can see…" Trotter chuckled "The Enchanted Mark that only you could see, that had me bound to you as your slave…Has been erased from my forehead…I am free! Free to do THIS!"

With that Trotter formed a fireball in his hands and launched it at Morgan! Morgan quickly dodged and the Fireball burned a hole into a wall on the opposite side of the street.

"I'm a better Magician then you could ever hope to be…" Said Trotter "…I can master every spell that ever was or will ever be while you…You Serpentine Druid…Are limited to casting spells that are within the realm of Nature."

Chris and Martin saw the Pig-Man and Snake Girl starting to brawl and they were petrified with fear!

"I can master spells over technology…" Trotter said "…And Spells of the Realm of Spirit. You are NOTHING compared to me!"

That was when Trotter's nostrils twitched "I smell Humans." He said which had stopped his tirade dead in its tracks.

That was when Morgan and Trotter saw Chris and Martin in the alleyway.

"What do we do?" Chris asked Martin

"Run." Said Martin and they quickly ran faster than they had ever run without Creature Power Suits.

"Eh." Trotter said "No point chasing after them…They aren't Mages or Psychics their sinewy flesh won't be worth picking out of the teeth.

He turned to Morgan "While it would be SO delightful to eat you…After all you did to me…I know this world has much better and tastier Mages to eat…Why have a measly snack when you can have a banquet…So…Toodle-Oo Druid! I'm off to Greener Pastures!"

And with that he launched himself like a rocket across the Atlantic Ocean.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	24. True Dawn

As the sun began to rise over New York, Mikey woke up unchariteristicly early he had just had the most vivid dream of blood and guts and severed limbs and heads. He woke up gave Klunk his breakfast and left his Hotel Room and for a few moments he struggled to decide where he should go first.

He went to Raph's room first, all the Turtles had been given a 'master key' that could open all doors in the Hotel, he entered Raph's room, and he saw Raph...Sleeping with Olive.

Mikey froze, did Raph just have sex with the Mutant Feline? Mikey saw Olive's head resting on Raph's chest and she had an arm thrown over him...But...Mikey didn't smell...Anything sexy had happened. The Turtles may not have had as good a sense of smell as most Humanimals or even their own Sensai but they were able to smell if sex had happened if nobody had cleaned up. It seemed that all that had happened was that Raph and Olive were merely sleeping in the same bed together and no more.

Mikey quickly back away and closed to door as quietly as he could. Raph seemed to be able to sleep through anything one moment and then wake up at the slightest entry into his room the next.

Mikey then heard some humming...It was...Donny? Was he humming that song the Humanimals were singing two nights ago?

Mikey peeked into the Lobby and saw Donatello, he wasn't wearing his mask, he was humming that same tune...Let me be Your Song and there seemed to be a spring in Donatello's step that Mikey had never seen before. Mikey had no doubt in his mind that he had, had some fun with Belladonna last night.

As Donatello reached a nearby mirror he put on his mask and as he tied his mask on he tugged on the tails and sang softly "...Everything seems to sing everywhere I go!"

"Man you're sure feeling good today." Mikey said

Don chuckled "Oh man Mikey! You would not believe what I did with Belladonna last night...And it's not what you think." Don said as Mikey began to open his mouth.

"Belladonna and I shared a dream." Don said "It seems to be this innate power all Humanimals posess we simply fell asleep touching heads and Belladonna said 'Dream a dream and see, what a Dream can be.' I know it sounds weird but we had this fantasic shared dream! It was completely out of this world!"

"Glad you're in such a good mood." Leo said as he came into the lobby "Are you ready to get to work? Karai says she may ask us to help interogate the Mutant prisonors today. Where's Raph?"

"Oh." Mikey said "He's with Olive in his room."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed

Realizing what Leo was thinking Mikey quickly stood in front of his brother

"I know what you're thinking Leo..." Mikey said "...But I saw them both and I swear nothing sexy happened? I didn't smell any sex, I didn't see anything slimy...Leo I swear all Raph and Olive did was sleep in the same bed together nothing else."

"You sure?" Leo asked

"Leo..." Mikey said "...Remember what Olive said last night about what happens when she goes into 'Super Mode' how she has no control over herself when she's in 'Super Mode' I don't think you want to startle her."

Leo took a deep breath "All right." He said "I see your point Mikey."

As the Humanimals and Mutants began to gather for breakfast, two young men came into the Hotel flanked by two Police Officers.

"These two young Zoologists." Said the Older Police Officer "Claim the have critical information about the Leaders of the Mutants."


	25. Split Up

_**Okey Dokey...Things are starting to come together**_

The two Zoologists Introduced themselves as Chris and Martin Kratt. As soon as they spoke, their Voices were heard by the Sharp ears of both Jazz and Stinger.

The Tasmanian Tiger and the Scorpion raced forth to the lobby, and seeing their Humans who rescued them in the lobby Jazz excalimed "Holy $HIT! How did you two get here?!"

Martin exclaimed "Jazz! Stinger! How did YOU two get here?"

"You know these two Mutants?" Asked one of the Police Officers

Chris and Martin flinched realizing they would have to confess that despite the ordance for Non-Millitary not to approach Mutant Animals the Wild Kratts not only approached but sheltered two Mutants.

"They said they have information about the leaders of the Mutant Army?" Leo asked hoping to steer the conversation back to where he wanted it.

So Chris and Martin related what they had been witness to the previous night, they located the Grocery Store where the event happened and they began the tale. In which Trotter declared he was no longer Morgan's slave because 'a Mark only Morgan could see' had been erased from his forehead.

"The Pig did injure his forehead during that chase in the parking garage." Don said he looked at the mark on his own chest, at this point he had gotten accustumed to the dull burning sensation, and Don hated that...He didn't know what evil was in this mark, he only knew that it was evil.

"Trotter said to Morgan that 'He was a better magician than she could ever hope to be' and he launched himsel like a rocket over the Atlantic Ocean!" Martin said

"So..." Leo said "...It is possible that Trotter is completely out of the picture, at least for the moment."

"He called Morgan a Druid." Martin said

"A Druid?!" Rory stood up "You sure? You really sure?"

"I'm...Pretty sure." Martin said intimdated by the intensity of the Deer-Boy

"My Family has vast knowladge of the Druids...My Paternal Grandfather...The One who was a Red Deer from Scotland, he wrote an extensive book on the various traditions of Spells of the Druids...I could potentially indentify the different marks on both Ichabod and Donatello."

"Later." Matoaka said "If what happened last night, happened exactly as the Kratt Brothers described, Morgan is without her Slave and is possibly weakened...It is clear to me...We should have a divistion o Labor...One group shall interogate the Mutant Animal prisoners and another group shall serch for Morgan...And we should make sure the everyone goes where they will best serve the purpose.

"I have already selected the Turtles will come with me to assist in the interogation." Karai said

"Ms. Oroku." Jonathan said "May I come along to assist? I am a Professor of Psycology and my specialty is fear...Perhaps my area of expertise can help...Persuide the prisoners."

Karai thought about this for a few moments, she knew he was an ex-con but of course she herself had done some criminal acts herself so...She wasn't one to judge in this situation...Perhaps this Professor's expertise could indeed come in handy.

"Very well." She said "You may come along Professor...Everyone else...You shall hunt for this Snake, we know she is a Mage and that she is incredibly dangerous...We need as much power and as Many Warriors as possible to apprihend her."

So Karai, Chapman, the Turtles and Jonathan Crane went to Police Station and most everyone else except The Kratt Brothers, Jazz and Stinger and Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey (And the Unnamed Infant Girl) Were staying at rhe Waldorf-Astoria.

It really wasn't very long until they found Morgan, the Humanimals and the Mutants followed the scent of Black Mamba, and they found her just outside Central Park. Which seemed to be where the Last Remains of the Mutant Army were hiding since Morgan transformed it into a twisted jungle, Morgan was on a large rock...Sunning herself...Well the Turtles being Reptiles themselves couldn't blame her for doing what comes natually to reptiles, but still it was incrediblly arrogant of her to do her sunning outside her Leafy Fortress.

Knuckles was already ready. His Purple eyes flashed. and instantly Morgan was placed in a Mind Trap, where she was peacefully languid before once she was placed in a mind trap she lay like a corpse her eyes glazed like someone who was comatose.

It would have been so easy to kill her while she was completely immoble...But no...They needed answers and only Morgan could answer them, so Bill, Kong, Rory and Hank picked up the mind trapped Snake and with Knuckles still concentrating on keeping Morgan in the Mind Trap, they took her to...Well that will be saved for later.

When Karai arrived at the Police Station, she introduced the Turtles to the Police Officers...And told them that these Mutants were here to asisst with the Intorgating of the Prisonors.

After that Jonathan Crane introduced himself "Greetings Officers, my name is Jonathan Crane...Professor of Psycology at Gotham University...I specilize in the Psychology of Fear...I hope I can be of some assistance in helping persuiding the prisonors to be more forthcoming."

The Police Officers were a bit blown away by this odd looking but eloquent Professor "Welcome Professor Crane." Said the Chief "We'd be glad for all the assitance we can get."

Unbeknownist to anyone at the Police Station, they were being monitored by Bishop and Baxter Stockman

"Who is this Jonathan Crane?" Bishop asked "There is no such thing as Gotham University...These Officers are so desperate for any help that they dodn't realize a fictional university when they hear one."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	26. Grilling the Snake

Karai had selected at random three of the Mutant Prisoners to interogate, one a Female Raccoon, another a Male Brushtail Possum (Looks nothing like the North American Opposum this Creature had a furry tail, dark chocolate brown fur and bright pink nose) And a Female Black Cat.

One by one they attempted to grill the three Mutants.

The Female Raccoon was crying to the point of hyperventalating, the only thing they could understand from her was "Eleanor was like a Mother to me..."

The Possum wasn't a terribly bright Mutant, he stared at his bright pink hands as he sat at the table, and gave simple answers and no one could deny he was telling the truth when he answered a question with "I don't know" so they weren't going to get any information from him.

The Third Mutant, the Black Cat, she was smart, she was lucid, and she refused to say anything. She sat at the table, her lips pursed tight, her arms folded over her chestrefusing to say anything to any question.

At this point, Leo was nearly at the end of his rope, in anger Leo grabbed the Black Cat by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"How many more must die?!" He yelled angrilly at the Black Cat "How much more of this destruction..."

"Leo!" Don yelled "Stop it!"

Don had never gotten this angry at Leonardo before, Leo turned to his genius brother.

"That's not going to work Leo." Don said calming down "All this will do is prove to her is that we're the Uncle Tom Bullies Eleanor has convinced her we are."

Leo looked at the Black Cat's face, tears were welling up in her eyes, Leo felt a pang of guilt, all these prisoners were nothing more then rank and file soldiers...How could any of them been privvy to Eleanor's inner most secrets.

That was then that the Morning Glories and the Fellowship Herd arrived with Morgan...This would be the one who had the secrets.

The took the Black Cat back to her cell and they took Morgan's comatose body into the interogation room. The Humanimals and their Human Herd Siblings left, and Morgan was left alone with Karai, Chapman, the Turtles and the Morning Glories.

"You may release her Knuckles." Karai said nodding to the Jackrabbit, Knuckles nodded and released her from the Mind Trap.

Morgan blinked a few times and rubbed her head"Oh man! What happened? Was I really in that cage for hours and hours?"

And that's when Morgan's eyes cleared and she saw she was surrounded and in an interogation room "Oh..." She realized how deep she was in

"Oh indeed." Said Karai "You are completely at our mercy...You will answer our questions."

" ...And If I refuse?" Morgan hissed

"Listen ya Slimy Snake!" Raph said "You already got a cell reserved for ya on death row! Talk and you might get life in prison instead!"

Morgan realized she would have to dance the delicate dance, a ew moments ago it seemed like she was suddenly trapped in a metal pod...With no memory of how she got there...It was slowly dawning on her that she had been trapped in an illustion...A hallucanation imposed on her...She could tell them somethings, but not too much...

"We know you're not a Mutant..." Karai said "...That you are actually a Humanimal."

Morgan hissed and flicked her forked tongue.

"How did you come to this universe?" Karai asked

Morgan shrugged "Many ways to form a portal...I cast one of many spells that can forge a portal between one world and another."

"Why did you come to this Universe?" Leo asked

"To get away..." Morgan said quietly "...To be free."

"Free." Leo remembered his adventure on the Wrangler Casino/Brothal Space Station he remembered how the Wranglers treated the Humanimals "What were you seeking to be free from...Slavery?"

"No." Morgan said "I wanted to be free from Humanimal Society."

"Why the shell would you want tobe free from the nicest People in the Multiverse?!" Mikey asked "That's like saying you want to be free from delcious food and fun times!"

Morgan snorted "Typical civilized Creatures." She said "You are just like the Humanimals with your love of 'plesantries' and 'niceness' this Human-Like obsesstion with 'acting civilized' is exactly why I wanted to be free of Humanimal Society...For this so-called 'civilzation' only breeds weakness."

"Oh...Oh...Oh..." Don said "I'm starting to see what your game is...You're a Social Darwinist...A term which I hate because Social Darwinism has absolutly nothing to do with actual Darwinism!"

"We meet again Donatello."Morgan said "I must say that mark I planted on you is very handsome...The scar mark adds a bit of ruggedness to contrast your...Innocent eyes..."

Leo drew a katana and placed it against her throat "You would do well to remove it." He said darkly

Meanwhile...The Mutant Rat, Nimble...Known as Nim to her Mutant Siblings was starting to feel a wave of pre-mutation memories come back to her...Memories she thought had been destroyd by the process that Mutated her...But no...Those Memories from back wad a Mutant Rat were coming back with a vengenge! She remembered a slicing pain on her back and the feeling a bumping and thumping in her cage...She was shaking.

"Guys..." Nim said in thin Rodent Voice "I'm not feeling well...I...I need...To step out."

Karai and Chapman looked over at Nim "Do you think you'll need someone to..." Chapman began to ask

"I just need to leave..." Nim said trembling "I...I'm getting flashbacks...From before I was a Mutant..."

Don's quickly became concerned "Can she leave?" He asked Karai

Karai shrugged "We have more then enough warriors in case Morgan attempts anything funny. Nimble may leave."

"Thank you..." Morgan squeaked as she left the Interogation Room

Ichabod and Jonathan had been watching from behind a one way mirror and saw Nim's reaction.

"Yesterday..." Ichabod said "When I massaged Nimble...When I touched the small

of her back...She flinched and bared her fangs at me...When I lifted the fur on the small of her back...I saw a scar that ran the width of her back."

"So you think..." Jonathan began to say

"Someone obviously did something to her before she became a Mutant..."Ichabod said "That's probobly why she has such distrust of Humans."

Everyone was getting ready for a long night


	27. The Heart of Life

_**This is going to be a...Strange Chapter...If you don't understand what Morgan is talking about in this Chapter...I'll let you in on a teeny tiny secret...Morgan herself doesn't understand what she is saying**_

Morgan was breathing heavily at this point, sweat was running down her brow. These Humans and Mutants were non-nonsense and merciless it was getting increasingly more difficult to either dodge the questions or give only half answers.

"No more of this dancing..." Karai said "You will tell us, what is your end-game? What are you after?"

Karai took a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing her mind to figure out what she should do. Then she smiled as she had the answer.

"What I am after..." She said calmly "...Is something I am only too glad to tell you about."

"Uh oh." Jonathan knew that kind of smile far too well from his days as a Rogue "She's got something up her sleeve..."

"What I am seeking..." Morgan said as she stood a bit taller, not too tall but tall enough to seem slightly imposing. "...Is to bring back vitality to this planet."

"Vitality?" Leo folded his arms "What are you talking about?"

Bob leaned forward next to Ichabod and Jonathan on the other side of the observing mirror "What?!" The Catfish-Boy exclaimed "What is she talking about?!"

"Vitality..." Morgan said "...Is not to be confused with virility but the lack of vitality in this world is affecting the virility of the Men of this planet."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Chapman exclaimed "What are you saying?" As it really did sound like Morgan had just said that the Men of this Earth were sterile.

Morgan's voice was getting deeper and quieter, hearing her voice caused everyone hearing her to feel inexplicably cold...Her eyes were blazing with brooding colors. "Vitality is what moves all life and life-with..." She said "...At the beginning of time vitality was strong and robust...Like a blazing inferno...Today this Planet's vitality is a barely smoldering ember...The Vitality seeks rejevination...I plan to give it what it wants."

Despite her speaking of infernos and embers...The Turtles, the Morning Glories and Karai and Chapman were feeling as cold as if they were in a meat locker...Ichabod looked at Bob, the Cstfish-Boy was trembling violently "Deep within the Planet's core is the Heart of Vitality, the Heart of Life of this planet...It is a heart of spirt...Beating slowly...Beating sluggishly...I intend to bring this Heart from the core up, up up to the surface...And when I bring this spiritual heart to the surface...Vitality will be brought back to all the life of this Planet! You will all be restored in both body and mind!"

At that point Bob shuddered and fainted.

Raph at that point couldn't take anymore and drew out his Sais "What the shell are you talking about?!" He yelled although his voice was angry his body was trembling

With her captors' morale weakened Morgan had her oppritunity for escape! She quickly launched a fireball at the door and with the door burned to ash she fled the interogation room.

"Stop her!" Karai cried out "Ssomeone stop her! That Snake can't get away!"

The Turtles quickly gave chase and Ichabod and Jonathan also gave chase.

Just as Morgan was about to escape the police station, Jonathan quickly got from his pockets and put his Scarecrow gloves on his hands and through the vents in his gloves shot a torrent of fear toxin at Morgan

Morgan of course was not going to have any of that, protected herself by casting a small whirlwind around herself. Blowing the fear gas...Towards the Turtles.

The Turtles coughed

"Shell..." Leo coughed "What...Is...This?"

Leo gasped as he instantly saw the Shredder before him...The Shredder suddenly sprouted red tentacles like that Alien under Wall Street!

All four of the Turtles were all suffering their own fearful hallucenations...Morgan chuckled, and launched a fireball at a nearby table so the Humans would be distracted and she could have more time to get away.

 _ **Tune in next week to what happens next!**_


	28. Dancing at Dusk

_**This is a breather chapter before we get tothe most brutal parts of the story**_

The Turtles had to be restrained before they hurt anyone with their weapons attacking their Phanton Demon Attackers.

Ichabod had started carrring an Antidote to his Father's fear for some time since he had been reunited with his folks. He quickly injected the antidote into each of the Turtles, unfortunatly the Antidote would also cause them tosleep for four hours.

"Four hours?!"Chapman exclaimed

"Yes." Ichabod said wearily "The eariler version of this antidote had the subject sleep for three days."

"What about th Catfish?" Asked Karai

"Bob fainted during Morgan' speech." Ichabod said "I had no idea what Morgan was talking about but Bob surely must know...That's why he fainted."

So they went back to the Waldorf-Astoria, the Turtles and Bob were strapped to stretchers.

When they reached the Waldorf Astoria there was still two hours left until the Turtles woke up,but Bob had woken up in that time, and he was about to explain what why he had fainted but after learning that the Turtles had breathed in fear gas and were currently asleep Bob said he wanted the Turtles to be awake for this,as he didn't wanted to have to explain this two times in a row.

Ichabod and Marzipan meanwhile were sitting together in the lobby, Ichabod was feeling anxious, he was thinking about Morgan, what she had said,even though he still didn't understand what she meant and he thought about the mark of power she had given, the mark of power that had corrupted him.

"I can't believe I ever thought that mark could be anything but evil..." Ichabod said sadly

"Ichabod..." Marzipan began to say

That was when Ichabod quickly grabbed Marzipan's paw-hand "Would you like to dance?" He asked trembling

"Dance?" Marzipan had no idea why he wanted todance at this point in time.

"I feeling heart palpations..." Ichabod said as he grabbed Marzipan's other paw-hand "I feel if I don't dance with you I'm going to have a panic attack!"

"There is no music." Marzipan said

"Imagine the music." Ichabod said "It can be anything you like."

In the elegant lobby of the Waldorf-Astoria Ichabod and Marzipan began a sort of mock-waltz. Marzipan really enjoyed dancing with Ichabod, everyone think Cats are perfectly graceful dancers but Marzipan said in reality Cats suffer a case of two left feet. (What she meant by this is when Cats walk on four legs both left legs move forward and both right legs move forward, for Cat Humanimals this translates to when they walk on their hind legs the arms swing with the same leg that is moving forward which is somewhat strange and awkward to the Human Eye)

The Morning Glories watched with amazment as they saw the strange looking Human and the pink and purple Cat doing something they had no idea...The Morning Glories took seats and became relaxed watching the two of them dance around the lobby. Olive saw Ichabod's arm around Marzipan's waist and Marzipan resting her head on Ichabod's chest and Olive imagined doing the same thing with Raph, and she blushed underneath her fur.

As soon as they fisnished Ichabod kissed Marzipan softly on the mouth and that was when they heard Knuckles ask

^What was that the two of you just did?^

"What? You mean kissing?" Ichabod asked

^No.^ Said Knuckles ^We know what that is, but why were youand Marzipan holding each other whilemoving around in a circle?^

"We were dancing." Ichabod said "Do none of you know what dancing is?"

"No." Said Hank "We don't"

"Is it some kind of Human Mating ritual?" Asked Earl

"It is."Ichabod "But not nessicarily a mandatory ritual...Humans have many courtship rituals."

"It looks like fun." Said Olive

"Well." Ichabod said "Even though dancing is a kind of courtship ritual, it is not nessacary that only mates can dance with each other, in fact it isperfectly acceptable in human society for Humans to dance with others in order to teach them how to dance...If you like I would be more than happy to teach you Mutant Ladies how to dance."

Chloe, Olive and even Nimble burst into girlish giggling,it was the kind of half flattered half shy giggling at the attention a male was showing them,even if it was a male they felt no attraction toward.

That was when Bob came in "Guys! Guys!" Bob said "The Turtles have just woken up! Can we have everyone accounted for?"

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter it is going to get darker from here**_


	29. The Edge of the Abyss

_**Destiny is calling our heroes names! This chapter is simply preparing for the darkest chapters of this story**_

As the Turtles slowly woke up and recovered from the pain caused by the antidote fighting the fear toxin in their bodies, Jonathan marveled at their speed at recovering

"You woke up one hour earlier then usaul..." Jonathan said after checking the time "...I'm impressed, perhaps it has something to do with your Reptilian Metabolisms or that legendary 'Martial Arts Displine' tell me...How do you feel?"

All four of the Turtles turned and scowled and the Professor.

"If my middle finger wasn't also my index finger..." Raph said darkly "...I'd be flipping you off so hard."

"Ah..." Jonathan said "...That is a fair response."

"May I start?" Bob asked irritably

Everyone got themselves seated as the Catfish began his speech.

"What Morgan said..." Bob said "...About bringing the spiritual heart of this planet to the surface...There is a heart of spirit inside this Planet, there is a heart of spirit inside any planet that bears life...It can't be detected by any scientific equipment device that doesn't detect spirit."

"Okey Dokey." Said Mikey "So...Why does she want to bring it to the surface?"

"That was what freaked me out." Bob said "What Morgan said what would happen would everyone of this planet would be 'restored in body and mind' but...Were any of you watching her eyes particurally doing the last part of her speech? Was anyone watching her face."

The Turtles then realized they had been looking everywhere BUT her face, as they had been so terrified.

"Shell!" Leo hissed "Shell! Shell! That slimy SNAKE!"

"It's times like this I thank the Great Spirit for my glasses." Bob said adjusting his glasses "Because whenever I don't have them on I have 20/200 vision."

Bob took a deep breath "I was watching her eyes...If you had seen them...Her eyes had this...Glaze over them...And she jerking her head from side to side, almost exactly like a Snake Charmer's Cobra...It seemed to me...She seemed to be...How do I say this...She didn't seem to be as in control in herself in that moment ...Have you ever seen and heard footage of brainwashed people talking? At that moment she seemed to be speaking like she was reciting a script...With that blank expresstion on her face and her speech pattern...I...I don't think she understand truly what she is saying?"

"What are you saying?" Leo asked "Is Morgan actually a pawn of someone else?"

"Well someone taught her that bringing the spiritual heart to the surface would bring a 'rejuvination of vitality' which to me is like teaching a child the Earth is flat and the sun revolves around it."

"So...What would actually happen?" Leo asked

Bob sighed "To bring the spiritual heart of the planet from the core to the surface...That would bring forth into the mind of every Living Thing that has a brain the primordial memories."

"Primordial memories?" Don asked "Are we talking about from the days of the dino..."

Bob laughed haughtily "From the days of the dinosaurs? You are so naive?"

Don scowled.

"This is the most primodial mormories...Before life was even life, we're going down to the leval of the self-promoting chemicals that formed the first unicelluar life in the primordial soup...The core of all living things is our DNA...And if Morgan were to bring the spirtual heart to the surface...It would cause the primordial memories to simataniously surge in all living things with a brain at once..."

"And what would those Primodial Memories be?" Leo asked

Bob glared at Leo darkly "To bring back those memories of Earth before life...Everyone would be trapped in a neverending halluenation of Earth when it was all hot and runny...Earth would not physically change but that wouldn't matter because we would all be in an inescapable waking nightmare that we're in a land of never ending volcanoes and streams of lava...We will feel the feat and it will seem to us there is no oxygen...Two days ago I had vision that from the Earth blood sprung from a wound and when the blood touched a living creature...Animals...Including PEOPLE Animals like you, me and Humans went insane and started running around screaming until he started floating into outer space, plants, roots turned into legs and the plants started running around...What is magma and lava but the blood of the Earth?"

Everyone was still for a long while.

"Shell." Raph said "And you say Morgan doesn't understand that this is what will actually happen?"

"Yes I think someone has convinced that bringing the spiritual heart to the surface will give us all strong and healthy minds and bodies...Of course to her mind that probobly means we all become sociopathic hulking brutes."

After that it was time to discuss what to do next with this information in mind.

"The Officers..." Karai said "...They told me when the Mutant Prisoners awoke and realized where they were...They immediatly panicked thinking they were going to be taken to Feral."

"Feral?" Leo asked

"I talked to the Officers some time after you were administered the antidote." Karai said "While you were gone in that other Universe...Feral was also vying with both me and Bishop for control of the Mutant Prinsonors...Today, the Officers, they confided in me that long ago...Before any of you Turtles and your Sensai had been Mutated...The NYPD had captured Mutants before and...Handed them over to Feral."

The Turtles all felt very cold.

"They mean...Victor Oban Feral..." Don said "...The famous Scientist and Philantropist whose scientific breakthroughs have...Oh shell...He's just like Bishop isn't he?"

"Hang on." Leo said "Bishop was Black Ops...Feral is a Bussinessman and Philantropist...We need to know what Feral wants with Mutants, does he just want to dissect them like Bishop or does he want...Something else?"

"Everyone knows where Feral's mansion is." Karai said "It is a few miles from the city."

Jonathan stood "I...I can volanteer. Surely this Feral would enjoy the company of such learned individuals as myself and Nygma."

"What?!" Nygma exclaimed "Why are you dragging me into this?!"

"Feral...As advertized that he will ofer five thousand dollars for a fresh blood sample from a Mutant Animal...We need someone to give a blood sample for a perfect Trojan Horse."

After a few moments, Knuckles stepped forward ^I will volanteer to give a blood sample.^

"Are you sure Knuckles?" Karai asked the Mutant Jackrabbit

Knuckles nodded.

"Thanks for doing this Knuckles." Ichabod said as he got his medical supplies ready. "I'm going to have to remove a bit of fur from your arm."

That was when a Foot Ninja came in "The Mutant Sheep has left Centrail Park." The Foot Ninja said "She seems to heading back towards Queens."

"We need to mobalize!" Leo said leaping to his feet

"Wait." Karai said "Perhaps it would be better if only the four of you went after her...Too many cooks spoil the broth after all."

"It probobly would be better that way."Matoaka nodded "Rory, Bill and I have certain...Anatomical features that are a hanicap to moving stealthily in Urban Enviroments."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked "What handicap?"

Matoaka scowled and she along with Bill and Rory started stomping their hooves on the hard tile floor, the resounding 'clip-clop clip-clop' caused Leo to blush

"Oh...Yeah...Hooves." Leo said sheepishly "Didn't think about how Hooves would be a handicap to stealth."

"So it is settled then." Karai said "Professor Crane and Mr. Nygma shall be sent over to Feral's mansion...And you and your brothers shall track down Eleanor."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	30. Pandemonium's Gilded Lounge

_**Okey Dokey thischapter willdivulge what happened to Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma when they went to Feral's Mansion the next chapter will detail what happened to the Turtles at the exact same time as they were tracking down Eleanor**_

Karai gave Jonathan and Edward a rental car and they both drove it to Feral's Mansion.

They came up to the gate, Jonathan pushed the button so they could speak to the intercom.

"Greetings." Jonathan said "This is Professor Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma, we have something we believe you might be interested in, a quart of fresh mutant animal blood."

No response or reply but the gate did open for them at once and they both drove the car through.

They were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his late 60s but something about his eyes seemed much older then that, he was thin...Almost gaunt...Jonathan didn't think it was possible for any human to be thinner then himself and...Not be dead. Then Jonathan remembered these past few months he had put on a few pounds of weight after eating much ofMarzipan's delicously fattening food. This Feral seemed to be the kind of man who speant so much time in his lab experimenting he neglected to eat for more then a few days

Feral smiled warmly at them "Welcome! Welcome!" He clasped both their hands, and both men shivered as Feral's hands were like ice!

Beside Feral was his personal bodygaurd Otto, Jonathan was immediatly feeling wary about this body gaurd, while the rest of his body remained motionless Otto's narrow eyes with tiny black pupils glared daggers at the two men.

"Where is this Mutant Animal Blood?" Asked Feral

"Oh!" Jonathan said "In the car!" He quickly fetched the quart of blood and Feral's eyes gleamed with what seemed like a satanic glimmer

"Ah! Lovely!" Feral said "If you'll come with me...I shall give you your reward for bringing me this tresure."

The reward was exactly as promised five thousand dollars in freshly printed five dollar bills! As the twomen divided the cash among thmselves Feral scanned the blood with a machine that looked sort like the device cashiers have to scan your groceries at the grocery store.

"Ah!" Said Feral"This blood comes from a _Lepus townsendii_ or the White Tailed Jackrabbit!"

He pushed another buttun on his device which shown a different beam on the vial of blood, and when this different beam was shown the blood shown in all the colors of the rainbow!

"Skies above!" Gasped Feral "I have never seen Mutant Blood quite like this before! It could have fantastic properties...Unfortunatly at this point in time I can't gamble with unknown mutagens...If only it had been the T.C.R.I. Mutagen."

Jonathan's ears perked up "T.C.R.I.?" Jonathan said

Feral turned to the two men "You know of the T.C.R.I. mutagen?" He asked

Jonathan quickly thought up an answer "We once saw a smashed container with the T.C.R.I. labelon it."

Feral'shands were beginning to shake. A symptom of the fact he had been living on a thin trickle of the life extending Mutagen for some time. It would be a gamble to tell these two men his secret, but he was terrified of running out of his life extending elixer.

"If you two will come with me to my lounge." Said Feral "I will give you two the oppritunity of a lifetime, the chance for...Eternal youth!"

Jonathan and Edward's eyes widened "This was may be the secret to why Feral was so interested in Mutant Animals in the first place!

Feral's lounge was filled with scarlett and violet velvet and gold and silver ornamints. It was luxereous but not tacky, Feral obviously had suburb taste, the twomen sat down on a plush sofa while Feral sat before them in an equally plush armchair.

"Gentleman." Feral began "I have lived for a very long time, much longer then I seem to be...For much of my life I have been concerned with human suffering, primarally human mortality...Not all creatures age but Humans do, I have spent many long and sleepless hours attempting to find the secret to immortality...In my studies of Mutant Animals I discovered that Mutant Animals whose bodies contain the T.C.R.I. Mutagen this Mutagen causes growth in all things, including intelligence and lifespan, after many years of experimentation I found that if you refined the T.C.R.I. Mutagen to a certain point you could extend the lifespan without mutating any other aspect of yourself! I made this discovery in 1985! And I have been 66 for nearly two decades! I have claimed that I have kept myself like this so well due to my healthy lifestyle, but it is really the Refined Mutagen! Take the proper dosage every three months and I stay 66, if I were to take a slightly more or less, I would be 65 or 67..."

Feral reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of glowing golden liquid. "Gentleman..." He said "I see you are starting to get gray around the roots, that lines of time have appeared on your faces...Wouldn't you like to be ten years younger? I can give you this sample for free..."

"Well I..." Jonathan began to say

"Yes." Edward said, his eyes blazing like Jonathan had never seen them before "Oh by the Gods YES!"

Feral chuckled, he thought he had both of them where he wanted them, but in reality he only had one.

"Hold out your hands." Feral said as he filled a syringe with the Refined Mutagen, "This will sting a bit."

He injected into both of them half of the syringe Jonathan noted that he injected them both with the same needle, which was pretty reckless, how could Feral know if either of them might have had HIV or some other malady?

After the injection both Jonathan and Edward felt a strong warm feeling spreading through them starting with the hands and spreading throughout the body...It was unlike anything either of them had every experienced before.

"Look into this mirror." Feral said Edward quickly grasped the mirror "My...My Face!" He gasped the lines of time had vanished leaving his face smooth as it was in his 30s "I'm...I'm young again!"

Jonathan still had lines of his face albeit not as many, but that was because Jonathan was older then Edward Nygma while Nygma had been rejuvinated to his 30 year old self Jonathan had been rejuvinated to his 40s.

"This is your fisrt and only free sample..." Said Feral "...If you want another, youmust bring me the nessacary ingrediants...A Mutant Animal with the T.C.R.I. Mutagen."

"Are these...T.C.R.I. Mutants rare?" Jonathan asked

"Oh yes very much so." Said Feral with a sigh "As of late the last Mutant I captured who had the T.C.R.I. Mutagen was a Mutant Cockroach! Which I have had to carefully ration for I have no idea when I will find another one. I have been very generous to both of you giving you that generous a dosage...I hope you will be generous tome in return."

Jonathan rubbed the place on his hand where he had been pricked,he knew that by accepting this immortality formula made from Sapient Animals,he had just done something unspeakably evil, more evil then anything he would hve done during his days as the Scarecrow...Edward Nygma on the other hand felt giddy, he had no concern for what he felt were DUMB animals...Nygma was already planning where he would get the Mutants for his next dosage...Of Eternal Youth

 _ **Do I know how to end my chapters or what? Read and review!**_


	31. The Love that Restored Life

_**Hey Guys I know I said I would have the next chapter be about the Turtles tracking Eleanor, but this is an idea I just thought up, imaging an idea for a new character and I thought that this would be the perfect oppritunity to reveal how First Earth got its greenery restored, Benny Zannzibar is based on my friend Benny and his Cyberpunk 2020 Character**_

During this time ever since the Northern Half of First Earth had been restored lush and green, Humans and Humanimals had been feasting and dancing and singing about 'The Great Miracle.' But Fossil was suspious...There had been no signs as far as he could tell for this Great Miracle, it came completely without warning and Fossil didn't like that,it was an anomoly and Fossil HATED anomalies. Ater nearly two days of tireless reserch Fossil realized he needed a specalist's expertise...So he called the Shaman Hotline, and asked if for a Specalist if 'Cosmic and Planatary Matters' the Hotline Confirmed they had one on hand, he was young but he seemed to be quite the prodogy...A Velociraptor like Fossil himself from Alpha Centuri 5.

"Well...Send him over." Said Fossil

An hour later Fossil felt a THUD that shook him off his feet.

He saw the Young Dinosaur-Man in a powerful space armour! The Saurian removed his helmet revealing his youthful face framed by silver and black feathers "Hi! I'm Benny Zannzibar!"

"You wear the Space Armour." Said Fossil astounded

"Pretty sweet huh?" Benny said with a grin

"It is not becoming of a Humanimal Shaman to wear such technolgy." Said Fossil

"Do you have any idea where I came from?" Benny asked scowling "On Alpha Centuri 5 the Planet has no oxygen, the only reason anyone lives on that blasted rock is to mine the valuable minerals our civilzation needs for spaceship fuel, everyone lives in cities in glass domes so everyone has one of these space armour suits."

"But you do not merely keep it for nessisity's sake...You fluant it! Look at that ornimentation! A Humanimal Shaman is supposed to live in harmony with nature."

"I do live in harmony with nature." Benny said "It was from the Planet's Core, we got the ore to crat this fine suit...Do you want my help or not?"

The Older Velocirapter grumbled then nodded.

After scanning the Earth and then meditating for a few minutes, Benny opened his eyes and said "It was love."

"Love?" Fossil shook his head not sure if he heard

"The spirits told me that the Earth on the other side of that portal, gave this Earth some of its own fertility after a denizen of that Planet, sacrificed himself for the love of a denizen of this planet."

"That's...I've never heard of such a thing in all my years as a Shaman!"

"I never heard of it either." Said Benny "Apparently because it never happened before."

Benny rose. "Well pleasure doing business with you Shaman of Shamans I'm off to scout out some Fine Earth Ladies."

Fossil was left standing in the meadow completely confused it wasn't until the next day he would finally grasp what had truly happened.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this brief moment of comedy because next time...We're getting grim**_


	32. The Nursery Massacre

_**All right...Here is possibly the grimmest chapter in the whole story, it's late I'm hyper from watching MeTV I might as well do this**_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night,_

 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

 _Because their words had forked no lightning they_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Poem By Dylan Thomas_

Eleanor was running, she knew she didn't have much time left, Her own personal advisor...The one who had helped Eleanor create her fortune, build Maison De Fauna was really a backstabbing traitor who had been planning the whole time for Eleanor to die in a blaze of glory so Morgan could swoop in and takeover with half the work already done for her. Eleanor had secretly seen Morgan's confrontation with Trotter from the shadows, she temporarily acted none the wiser and let Morgan back in without question as to wear Trotter went, but when the Karai's Mutants along with those other creatures who had spirited the Turtles away last she saw them came and they put Morgan in a mind trap and took her away, Eleanor held back her remaining Soldiers explained Morgan was also a traitor and she should be among traitors.

Somehow Morgan escaped and when she came back to Centrail Park Eleanor did something she rarely ever did, she unleashed her psychic nerve strike attack on the Trechorous Snake, striking Morgan's nerve centers directly with only her own mind...Driving the backstabber away cowering.

And at this very moment Morgan knew she was being followed, she hoped she could reach that place in time...

That was when the Four Turtles dropped down surrounding her.

"It's over Eleanor." Leonardo said with kantana in both hand "Your reign of terror ends here."

Eleanor knew she had to think of something quick.

"Please!" She said quickly "Before you take me away may I please retrieve some fallen friends? That was the reason I was coming back to Queens to gather my fallen friends' bodies for a proper burial!"

The Turtles looked at each other, this couldbe a trap...Eleanor could simply be trying to buy time to find an escape, however they all knew many Mutants had died in battle and they had a sense that for all her faults Eleanor geneunly cared about the Mutants who were loyal to her, so they all felt that Eleanor's claim that she was on a quest to reclaim bodies to give them a proper burial seemed legitimate.

"We're coming with you." Leo said "And this will be quick."

Eleanor nodded, she knew if she wanted to escape she would have reveal secrets she had never revealed to anyone, not even to Morgan, which it seemed to her was probobly for the best.

Eleanor led the Turtles to an abandoned building, one of the few in Queens that was still standing, she opened the door, the putrid reek of death caused gag reflexes in both Don and Mikey.

When the Turtles then saw, was nothing they could have possibly prepared for!

Mikey was the first to say it "They...All of them are kids!" As he said it he felt his throat tighten up and tears well up in his eyes.

Indeed all across the first floor of this building were the corpses of many Mutant Children, some no older than infants...Closer inspection seemed to reveal all the Mutant Children had been killed by having their throats slit...All though some of the larger breeds of mutant animal, a Cow Calf and Pinto Colt and multiple stab wounds it seemed the other stab wounds were just to make sure they were dead.

At that point Mikey couldn't help himself, he started crying...I mean flat out BAWLING! Especially when he saw seven tiny Mutant Rat Infants, all wearing either pink or blue bonnets all in a pile dead.

When Mikey started crying,Don started bawling as well...Having the memory of his Egg's near kidnapping and seeing all these dead cubs before him...Don cried like he never had before.

"Who..." Raph was managing to keep his sorrow to a thin trickle of tears in his eyes, his fists were trembling furiously "...Who the shell did this?!"

"If Human Soldiers are what you have in mind think again." Said Eleanor coldly "It was ordanary citizens...Ordanary Humans who came into this nursrey and killed these children with kitchen gear!"

Leo was shocked...He wasn't sure how many children were in this building, there were at least more then a dozen of them! His foot touched something furry and he gasped! It was a dead Mutant Wolf Cub...Seven of them...And Leo had a sinking feeling...He could see no other Wolf Cubs in this building...He knew...These were Gabrielle's Cubs! Leo suddely understood why Gabrielle was ready to die when she came to them...She was a Mother who had seen the brutal deaths of her children..Her rescue of the Human Girl was her last chance to feel that warmth of Maternity and to redeem herself for her actions against Humans.

"Leonardo..." Eleanor stepped up to him, with the same dignity and power as a Queen "...I ask you in all honesty...Who...Who is responsible for the deaths of these children? And before you answer I will tell you my story...After I escaped from the Lab that created me...I wandered for a long oolish time...I could never stay in one place for very long...I knew my creators would never stop looking for me...And any Mutants I stayed with would be in danger...I could only accept the briefest of hospitality rom any Mutant Tribe I stayed with...Fortunately as a Sheep I can survive eating the corsest ofplant martial and my wool shields me from the elements...Others...Are not so lucky...All throughout my travels I saw Mutants starving, freezing...Infected with parasites! Hardly any Mutants can aford to live as you Turtles have done,living under the noses of one of the largest metropolises eating the generous scraps spoiled humans so callously dispose of...While others...Either derived fromalready large species, or from species that have hyperactive metabolisms and can barely find enough food in the wilderness to sustain human like bodies and minds."

Leo heard Mikey and Donny bawling him, and the putrid smellof death was assulting his nose, it was hard for him to think.

"Eleanor..." Leo said his voice much less harsh "...I understand how hard that must be for those Mutants but...It's dishonorable."

"Don't you talk to me about honor!" Eleanor said "Because no you don't understand...You sleek well-fed Turtle, able to feed those bulging muscles with the refuse of the city above! You don't have a clue what it is like to be starving to the point you are about to die! Only one who has lived as privliged a life as yourself can even begin to worry about things like 'honor' and I have studied a bit of Japanese History and I know what you mean by 'Honor' Honor is simply another way of saying pride...Samurai would kill themselves by cutting the belly open rather than admit defeat...Why? Because if one does so you'll have a better life according to the Eastern belief in the Afterlife? Well I don't believe in any afterlife...I believe that there is only this life...And that this whole afterlife was a clever scheme by Human Elites of Prehistory to keep the lower classes complacent, by working and toiling for a Paradise after death they won't attept to improve the mortal coil."

"Wait a minute..."Leo protested

"And another thing about this afterlife business!" Snapped Eleanor "It is corrupting! People 'act moral' in order to save themselves and not doing good for its own sake...This in turn leads to the worst relgious fundamentalism when it becomes a compitition to be 'more pious than thou' A quote from The Grand Inquisitor 'In the name of heavenly bread tens of thousands will follow the ideal,but what will become of the millions and tens of millions who will not be strong enough to forgo earthly bread for the sake of heavenly?' What do you prpose Leonardo? That all Mutants live in the sewers? Not only would that be completely impractical due to lack of space...But for some creatures like the Felines, Primates and Brightly Plumed Birds...The cold, dark, dank and filthy realmof the sewers would be a death sentence to those creatures! Those creatures should be free tolive in the sun! And I sought to give them that!

"Eleanor..." Leo was finding it harder and harder to protest "This can't be the only way...We can find a better way..."

"Oh...Leonardo..." Eleanor shook her head "You have no idea how bad it truly is...You are 1 Years of age are you not? That would mean the ealiest you could have been mutated was 1987...So I suppose given when you became Mutants had your sheltered upbringing under the city means you couldn't have known..."

"Couldn't have known what?!" Raph was beginning to get really irritated.

"We are not the first Mutant Animals in the history of Planet Earth." Eleanor said "Far from it...Mutant Animals have existed since the 1940s at the very least...These Mutants were often creations of Human Experimentation...Many of these creations escaped into the Wild but it seems once a decade the Humans have...A great purge."

Leo felt a trickle of cold sweat run down his face "What did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly well!" Eleanor snapped "For years Humanity or at least the Humans of North America purge of wilderness of Mutant Animals once they feel the population has grown large enough...And thus the Great Hunt begins...But they never manage tokill every last one...A few always escape and oftentimes they either travel to the Frigid North...To the Rain Forests of the South...Or if they have wings or are Aquatically inclined they swim to some distant island...A few however stay where they are to teach the younger generation of the dangers ahead...And that's the snag...As long as normal Animals exist Human Scientists will continue creating Mutant Animals for various reasons...I admit some Humans are genunly kind and treat the Mutants they create like children...But most are not...They create Mutants for slave labor or simply to experiment, to torture them even more brutally after giving them sapience!"

Eleanor's eyes blazed with fury but also with a passion Leonardo had never seen before. "I sought to end this cycle of violence once and for all! So many Mutants I met lamented the intelligence and personhood Mutation gave them as a 'curse' They could not see how they were truly blessed to be given the intelligence that Man has...I sought to give thise Mutants hope and a sense of dignity! That we could take some pride in ourselves and see what beautiful creatures we truly were! So Leonardo again I ask...Who is responsible for the deaths of these children?!"

Leo couldn't respond...His kantanas dropped from his hands to the blood splattered floor.

"I thought so." Eleanor said and seeing how througly demoralized the Turtles were...Eleanor walked straight out the door to freedom...And the Turtles let her go...They felt they had no argument against her...After learning how deep the rabbit hole truly went.

Leo had had his own revelation rom Eleanor's speech, while Eleanor did imply it was the Turtles' fault these innocent children had died Leo realized Eleanor spoke the truth but not in the way she had intended...Silently...Leo made his way to the dark ally...He collapsed and cried...He hadn't cried when he had been beaten by the Foot Elite and the Shredder, he hadn't cried once during his struggle with guilt after nearly having to destroy his entire family aboard Shredder's spaceship...But this time he sobbed and sobbed "It's my fault..." He cried to himself "...This is all my fault!"

Eleanor had put some distance between her and the Turtles, when she reached the relitivly untouched suburbs...Eleanor felt a pang in her own heart...While she managed to convince the Turtles that they themselves were to blame for this whole mess, she hadn't convinced herself...She came to the realzation that she had no one to blame but herself...

Eleanor...Miles away from to the Turtles fell to her kness and cried "It's my fault..." She sobbed "This is allmy fault."

She had no way of knowing above the clouds and the moon,someone she knew fromlong ago was watching her.


	33. The Long Dark Night

_**Well...I've had too much of break from this story...I'm starting to go crazy with not creating...So here is a chapter in which the dead Mutant Children are burried and an understand is reached between the Humans and the Mutants.**_

Leo wasn't sure how long he just lay crumpled in the alley just weeping his heart out...5 minutes? 10 minutes? It seemed like an eternity to him when his Brothers came to him.

"Leo..."Raph said tear stains were streaking down his face "We...We gotta get these kids otta here...Give 'em a proper..."

"We've already loaded them into the Battle Shell..." Don said he sniffed and wiped his nose "Oh geez..." He voice was squeaking "I don't know if I've ever cried this hard inmy entire life."

"Donny..." Raph said sympathetically "Yer about to be a dad...You got the dad hormones rushin through ya and all that."

Don reflected on that for a few moments, true when he first saw the dead Mutant Children,he immediatly thought of his own unhatched child...But...Suppose this happened some years before, when they were still 15 or 16...Suppose none of them met the Humanimals who can give children to anyone and still bore witness to this...Slaughter of innocent children? Don had always been the pacifist,the one who most deeply valued life, and had he seen this exact same thing if he had no child of his own...During his younger years...He seems most likely...No...It was certain he would of had the exact same response...To see so many lives brutally cut down before they've barely begun...If they were HUMAN children and infants he would of cried for them.

The Turtles called Karai...Told her what they had found...They didn'tmention they had let Eleanor walk away without so much as an attempt at cataching her...Karai...Gasped when she heard that children and infants had been killed, she didn't think the Mutants had any children among them...As her Scientists had told her almost all Mutants were sterile...Clearly her scientists were off the mark.

Karai then informed the Officers of the NYPD what had happened and then informed the Mutant Prisoners.

"We already know." Said the Female Black Cat "This happened some time ago."

"Do you want to see your children one last time before they are burried?" Karai asked sympathetically.

"We want to remember our Cubs as they were." Said a grizzled, scarred male Wolf Mutant "As vibrant and joyful as they day they were born...Not as the piles of dead meat they are today."

Karai sighed she understood the Mutants' sorrow.

"But..."Said the Male Wolf Mutant "...We shall help you bury them." The Wolf stood, all the Mutants in the cells turned eyes and ears towards him."

"All we wanted was to be free." Said the Wolf "Free to walk in the sun...Free to raise our children without the fear that one day we will all be culled at Humanity's whim...Free from cold...And hunger! Eleanor offered us a vision of a Paradise for allMutant Animals where we could get exactly what we wanted and much more...Eleanor's vision was one where we take the Planet back from Humanity who unlawfully took from the rest of the Animal Kingdom...But what is Man but another kind of Animal...He won his Mastery of the Earth fair and square and we were no less guilty of hatred and bigotry than the Humans who persicuted us...We brought this misery on ourselves...And I just want all this death...All this bloodshed to end...Even if that means peace with Man."

"What is your name Noble Wolf?" Karai asked

"Ulfgar." Said the Wolf Mutant

"You shall have the honor tobe the first to walk free." Said Karai opening the cell that held him.

The Turtles were met by April, Casey, Splinter, Leatherhead and the Morning Glories, who all gasped when they saw the Turtles carrying the Mutant Child corpses.

"My...My..." Leatherhead stammered "My friends! Let me assist you!" And Leatherhead went in the Battle Shell to help carry the corpses, Splinter quickly followed suit.

April was quickly in tears, and that's when Casey noticed Raph was carrying several Wolf Cubs.

"Whoa Raph!" Casey said "Are those..."

Raph nodded they both knew that these were Gabrielle's cubs.

"What kind of bastards would do this sort of thing?!" Casey said angrilly

The Turtles already knew...It was the ordanary people of New York, angered by the brutal death and destruction the Mutants brought sought revenge for the the dead humans and destroyed property and when they saw the Mutant Children all they saw was monsterous vermin that needed to be extermenated before they could grow into something larger and more dangerous.

Hank wasn't even trying to hide his sobbing, the tender hearted Rhino Mutant had tears sliding down his long face as Leatherhead handed him a shovel.

"All we can do at this point..." Leatherhead said sympathetically "As lay thse poor childrens' souls to rest."

While Hank was openly weeping, the rest of the Morning Glories were pretty torn up as well. Chloe, Nimble and Earl all had drooping ears and tails, and Nimble and Earl's rodent noses were twitching violently as they saw more and more Mutant Cubs be brought out...And the two Psychics, Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat who noramlly had impervious Poker faces were visably defected and took the shovels and slowly walked into the cemetary with ears drooping and feet dragging.

That was when Karai came with the rest of the Mutants "You shall not have to bury these children alone." She said

What had happened to Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma after the meeting with Feral? Well Nygma had a neat 2500 Dollars to spend and had been rejuvinated to his 30 year old self...He wasn't planning on helping some DUMB animals. No Sir...In this alternate universe where no one knew who he was...This was the chance of a lifetime! With a fresh young face and complete anonynimity he was going to LIVE. IT. UP. So shortly after the meeting he ditched Jonathan to get a different Rental Car and drove it to Massachusetts to find a Mensa where he could find some fellow geniuses to fratenize with.

 _ **Nygma...If you are such a genius, has it occured to you that is Earth is suffering an international crisis?**_


	34. The Vigil Above The Penence Below

_**Time for another chapter. This chapter is mostly a bridge between events**_

The Turtles and the Morning Glories helped bury the Mutant Children with the other Mutants. After all that, Olive was crying, the Cat Mutant seemed to be nearing a break down!

"Olive!" Raph said to his Feline Friend

"Raph…" Olive said through her paw hands "I don't think I can ever fight again after this…"

"Olive…" The Red Banded Mutant Turtle wrapped his arms around her.

Karai then said "The Mutants have said they wish to hold vigil tonight. I will stay and make sure these Mutants remain unmolested but you warriors I can clearly see are in dire need of rest."

"Karai." Don said weakly "Can we…Can we return to our lair tonight? I know you've given us places to stay at the hotel but…"

"I understand." Karai said "The four of you need the familiarity of your home. Remember to call me in the morning."

Olive was still completely inconsolable. Raph said "Karai…Is…Is it all right if I take Olive with us? I think…She needs me tonight."

Karai was amazed by the relationship the most powerful fighter of her team of Mutants had formed with the most powerful fighter of the Turtles…She felt she had no choice but to agree with this as Olive was the most dangerous Mutant of her team, and the red banded Turtle really seemed to keep her in check.

Leo had been silent since they came to the cemetery. He had dutifully helped dig the graves for the Mutant Children and he looked pretty run down.

Meanwhile at the Mensa in Boston, Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler had managed to talk his way into this place, he didn't realize that because of the recent Mutant Animal uprising, most people weren't concerned with such trivial matters as 'Who comes to the club' as most everyone at the club for the Smartest People of the Planet were concerned with…Where did all these Sapient Animals come from? What are they truly capable of? Can Humans mutate as well? And are one's own Pets at risk for Mutation?

Edward chatted with his fellow Braniacs and they were genuinely impressed by his intellect.

'This is the opportunity of a lifetime!' Edward thought to himself 'A parallel universe where no one knows who I am! Complete anonymity! I could potentially be whoever I wish to be! This is…'

"Hey Handsome." Came a warm and sultry voice behind him. Edward turned around and saw…A Woman with the most peculiar features.

She was plump, quite plump, almost Rubenesque but her face still had a sharper edge to it, all of the plumpness was below the neck, her chest Nygma noted had enough puppy fat for a whole litter of Dobermans!

"I've not seen you before." Said the Strange Woman…Strange wasn't just that she was a stranger…Her plumpness was the least unusual of her features, her skin was white…Not merely the color of the average Caucasian white like the rare Human Albinos are! But her eyes weren't pink, they were blue, this meant that this Human who stood before him was a rare human with **Leucism!** Her eyes were the sky blue and seemed to sparkle like jewels! He stammered a few times before he found his voice

"My name is…Edward Nygma." He blushed, this strange lady held herself in such a way Nygma felt he was almost standing before a Queen "What is your name?"

"My name is Eleanor Capra." Said the Lady

Edward had been around the Mutants and Humanimals as they had discussed matters at the Waldorf-Astoria, but Nygma was barely ever paying attention to what was being said so he didn't recognize the name as the name of the head of the Mutant Terrorist Army!

"Your name is quite lovely." Edward said thinking back to his original name of Edward Nashton before he legally changed it to distance himself from his past, from the people who raised him.

"Your name is quite dashing." Eleanor said "Would you care to join me for some…Refreshments? I'm a bit peckish after a long journey."

"I'd be much obliged. Ms. Capra said Edward

"Please, call me Eleanor." Said the Lady as she sat down at the bar "One order of Carrot Cake please." She said to the waiter

"My daughter loves carrot cake." Nygma said remembering his beloved daughter's favorite dessert.

"Oh!" Said Eleanor "You have a daughter?"

Edward quickly wanted to clear up he wasn't spoken for anymore "Yes, my daughter Pandora is currently 16 years old…I've been separated from my wife for over a year…" Edward never got truly 'Divorced' from his wife Brenda, one night during a fierce argument Edward grabbed his Riddler Cane and chased his wife from the house because he didn't believe his daughter would be safe with Brenda, the Woman had been putting too many unhealthy thoughts into his Pandora's head causing Pandora to think she would become morbidly obese if she gulped too much oxygen!

"Sit down and chat with me." Eleanor said "Tell me about yourself."

Meanwhile at the Turtles' lair Donatello and Belladonna lay together in the Den area. (At 30 feet in length it would be a cold day in Hades before the Water Dragoness could fit in any of the Turtles' rooms) Don told what he had seen to his beau, Belladonna wept alongside him

"Oh Gods!" Belladonna said wiping away tears "How awful all those Cubs died! It's just like the Nuthanger Farm massacre all over again!"

Leonardo went straight to his room, flopped down and fell into a deep, dark sleep.


	35. The Seduction of Edward Nygma

_**This will be a relativly short chapter before we get to the next chapter which will be a musical chapter simply getting the Riddler getting seduced by a Mutant out of the way before we move foreward.**_

Jonathan Crane was sweating profusly, he had no idea where Nygma was. When he tried calling him,Nygma wouldn't pick up, it seemed he had turned his phone off. and Jonathan was driving all over the City looking for him, he had no idea Nygma wasn't even in the State.

While he was genuinly concerned where Nygma was, he was terrified of facing the Humanimals...His own son. He knew perfectly well that he had just had his youth restored by having liquified Mutant injected into his body, No way in Hades was his Millitary Medic son not going to notice his own Father was looking 10 years younger then we was this morning, and he was terrified of having to confess what the Fountain of Youth formula was derived from.

Finally he decided to call Karai and tell her Nygma was AWOL.

Karai sighed irritably but at this point she was too exsausted to be angry. She told Jonathan what had happened with the Turtles, the discovery of the Massacre of Mutant Children and the Understanding that had been reached between the Mutants and the Humans.

After also telling Jonathan Olive's reaction and how she was currently sleeping at the Turtles' lair, Jonathan 'Volanteered' to stay at the Lair in case anyone needed a Psycologist. Karai wearily agreed.

Most of the Turtles were already asleep though hardly any of them were having any pleasent dreams...The exception was Raph, somehow, he was managing to sleep soundly in his hammock with Olive draped over him (Cats have the uncanny ability to sleep in the most bizarre of places and positions) With her forhead touching Raph's forehead they had begun to share a dream...Simply by the connection of love they felt...In the shared dream...Olive and Raph walked along a path in the starrry cosmos and Cherub Mutant Cubs fluttered around them all the wall the Gary Wright Tune _Dream Weaver_ played throughout the Cosmic Dream experience...And that is all of the Dream I'm going to show you...Any furthur and this story would have to be changed to an M Rating.

But I digress, Edward Nygma at the Boston Mensa told Eleanor a great dealof his life story,minus anything releating to be a Crimanal, he told her about designing the best selling video game _The Riddle of the Minotaur_ and not getting the royalties by his slimy boss Dan Mockridge.

All the while Eleanor slowly ate her Carrot Cake and listened to the story with great interest "How awful for you... She said sympathetically "As someone who trreasures all art and creativity I wish I could have known you when that happened...I'm afraid I'm not the most knowladgable about video games because I've never heard of the Riddle of the Minotaur.

"Don't worry about it." Nygma said because he realized that the video game he had created didn't exist in this universe, so Thanks the Gods she wasn't a video game expert or...He quickly changed the subject "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"I am simply a lover of art and beautiful things." Eleanor said "Unfortunaly Edward, I lack the inspiration and talent to create art myself but I do know true art when I see it so I run an Illistration Company..." This was as true as Nygma creating the Riddle of the Minotaur.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked Nygma

She ordered some Scotch for both of them. Nygma gingerly drank this strange woman was the most bewitching creature he had encountered in a long time...Those blue eyes...How they sparkled like two saphires!

"You love me." He thought is what she said in truth she said it telepathically to him so noone else would hear, and it was a hypnotic suggestion. Nygma getting giddy from the alchohal felt himself agree he did love her!

"Have some more Scotch." Eleanor refilled his glass,in truth Eleanor was combining the intoxication of the alchohal with her powers of hypnosis toplace Nygma in a spacial state where were he to have sex with her...He would believe he was having sex with a Human Woman even as he touched her wool and non-human face.

"Come with me..." She said "...I have a place where we can get to know each other better."

Nygma followed knowing full well she meant for them to...

 _ **At this point we cue to black as we play Saxophone Music**_


	36. Scarecrow's Lullaby

_**Merry Christmas Eve everybody! This song Scarecrow sings some Bronies might reconize as Luna's Reply, Luna's Counterpart to Celestia's Lullaby for a Princess (Whith a few lyrics tweaked to fit Scarecrow's situation) Scarecrow's Dead Lover Evie is inspired by a BTAS Fanfiction OC from a Fic called Fearless Friendship which I love to pieces but apparently will never be finished by the author's admisstion so...As that story will never be finished, the least I can do is imagine how it might end in my own universe where the DC characters co-exist with Furries**_

Leo tossed and turned in his bed...His dreams were filled to the brim with Phantoms...Mutants dying of starvation, exposure, being burned alive by Humans with flamethrowers...Then his dream shifted to something with more clarity...He saw Eleanor herself! A much younger Ewe, she seemed to be a Teenager in thbis vistion, Leo was hovering above her in a Ghoulish half lab/half torture prison with severalother Mutants, some hideously deformed shivering in cages.

E;eanor was being pinned down by a Mutant Rat, this Rat was nothing like Master Splinter...This Rat was a visious looking brute who couldn't walkon his hind legs and when he spoke his voice was a blend of Rodent hissing and human speech.

"You have it Lucky my Fleecy Lamb..." The Rat hissed "...The only reason I can't convince Feral to destroy you is because Feral been commishoned by the Government to create you...If he doesn't...Well Uncle Sam won't that...But no matter I can still have my fun."

The Rat Mutant's hand was covering Eleanor's mouth the whole time it was then Leo realized what exactly was happening...The Rat was raping her! No sooner that he realized this the scene shifted he saw the moment Eleanor opened Maison De Fauna welcoming the first Mutant Residents.

Eleanor and a team of fellow Female Mutants, helped to clean up Mutants in serious need of grooming, cutting off tangled mats of fur, removing fleas and ticks. Even shaving off the fur of an entire Mutant who was infected with mange.

The Mutant with Mange was a Young Cat Mutant,began to cry uncontrollably.

"Felicia..." Eleanor said soothingly "Don't cry...Your fur will grow back."

"No it's not that!" Felcia sobbed "I...I can't say it! It's too awful!"

"If I take you somewhere where noone will hear us,could you tell me?" Eleanor's voice was somaternal and soothing. The scene shifted again to after Felicia told Elenaor her story.

In a very quiet corner of Maison De Fauna Elenaor consoled the Cat Mutant "Felicia...You should believe absolutley nothing those Humans said to you...You shouldn't feel you are bad...Because you were raped...Humans have all these fantasical notions about sex and allof it is pure nonsense! All sex is is the means of reproduction! How did being raped change anyone's morals? Rape did not remove your kindness or courage...This talk of rape being Dishonor! Feh! I'll tell you what it is! It is the Anxiety of Human Men...They want Feamles who are virgins to make sure the offspring are not from another man! That's all it is Felicia! The Darwinnian Anxiety about passing on your genes! Your morals, the 'Who-You-Are-Inside' can't be altered by something like rape unless you believe these ideas that being 'deflowered' means you are somehow corrupted! Life is so precious, so short, we can't afford to spare what precious few days we have on this Earth forever sorrowing over the bad times we've had! We can't afford to forsake the gift of life for some idealogical purity!"

Leo at that point woke up...This vision confirmed to him what he felt earlier that night. While Eleanor tried to imply that theTurtles were to blame for the Death of the Mutant Children because they stood in the way of 'progress' Leo realized that he was responible for a different reason...It all went back to the his Brothers and himself being captured by the renegade Foot Ninja, how he had been tortured for days, and just as they were about to rape him in front of his brothers and he couldn't do a thing about it...But just before they could penatrate him...The Angel of Mercy...Matoaka Redfeather...Came slaughtered anyone who got in her way...And spirited the four of them away to the Farmhouse.

But Leo was still furious, furious about being caught in the first place, furious he couldn't escape and had to be tortured for days, that it was only by the hand of a complete stranger that he had been spared the worse dishonor...While he tried to not let his anger consume him like it did after the battle aboard Shredder's spaceship, never before had he come so close to 'the ultimate dishonor' in truth his Knightly Pledge to find his Savior's crown was in his imagenation,his personal quest for redemption, more than gratitude he was desperate for a reason not to commit seppuku for not being able to save himself and his brothers.

"Karma..." Leo said to himself "...Fate spared me the Dishonor because...This planet was on the verge of war...Fate saved me so I help stop the war before it started...And I blew it! I blew it because all I could think about was my honor and not see what was happening before my eyes!" Leo trying not towake up everyone quickly burried his face in his pillow and sobbed "I'm such an idiot!" He remembered Mutants at Maison De Fauna telling him and his brothers that they were deep down terrified in fear of Humans who would take them away and cut them up and while Leo would nod his head in his heart of hearts all he could think about was getting that Crown and restoring his Honor, which he had to concede was really restoring his wounded pride. Leo could see, inncocent men,women and children both Human and Mutant had payed the price for his own selfish pride...And Eleanor was the morally superior one. She had been raped, dealt with it and moved on instead of focusing on herself...She focused on others her Quest was to see that no Mutant would ever have to suffer as she had ever again.

"Leonardo..." It was the voice of his Sensai, in one hand was candle, and on his face was an expression of concern "...Leonardo...My son...I have not heard you cry like that since you were an infant."

"Master..." Leo said wiping his eyes "This...This whole mess we're in...It's all my fault!"

"Your fault." Splinter seemed genunly surprised by this "How can this possibly be your fault?"

"Oh Sensai..." Leo put his face down on the pillow again and Splinter sat down beside him "I was...Angry that I couldn't save myself or my brothers when we were captured, I was angry only a complete stranger could save us...I was afraid...I would have to commit seppuku if I didn't redeem myself somehow! I feel fate saved me from the ultimate dishonor so I would help my Fellow Mutants as Eleanor was attempting to do...But all I could think about was my honor,I only saw Eleanor and her Mutants as obsticles to getting Matoaka's crown...Not as People who needed my help, even as they told me stories about how scared they were...Eleanor was the one who wanted to help them, when we found Eleanor tonight she showed us the dead cubs and basacally told us that these were our people...And we had betrayed them. What Eleanor couldn't have known is that those Cubs are dead because of my own selfish pride..."

"Leonardo..." Splinter said soothingly he wanted to comfort his distraught son...But he was struggling this was a scenario he never imagined.

And THAT was when the music began to play...Music like from the Humnimal Universe coming from above, it was soft and slow, but still everyone in the lair could hear it. And that was when the singing started...It was Jonathan's voice, the Turtles and Olive were all asleep before Jonathan arrived, but Splinter April and Casey were awake and he fell asleep on the sofa. But they could all hear Jonathan, with some it woke them up. Jonathan was singing relitivly softly but with People from first Earth, whenever they sing the voice instantly gains OOMPH so anyone within 15 feet can hear it.

 _"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_

 _How could I have hurt you this way?_

 _So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_

 _The weight of my crimes are my own"_

What Jonathan was doing singing a ballad at 1AM was beyond everyone, so The Turtles, Splinter, Olive, April and Casey came out and saw...Jonathan seemed to be sleep walking, and sleep singing He slowly walked forward and While everyone knew it's a bad idea to wake up a sleepwalker but considering this lair had a channel of water in the center of it among other hazards, it would probobly be for the best they made sure he didn't crash into any of them.

Jonathan slowly walked forward and continued to sing

 _"But into that stillness you brought me your song_

 _With your voice my company kept_

 _For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_

 _In exile I pay you my debt."_

Jonathan stopped walking near the exit and began moving as if he was he were on stage singing for an audiance. Which he actually was.

 _"Once did a boy_

 _who was pale like the moon_

 _Look out on the world and sigh_

 _Dejected he cried, "Surely there is nobody_

 _"Who loves me, I am alone in the night."_

At this point the Denizens of Third Earth had grasped this song wasn't a popular song Jonathan had heard on the radio, this song Jonathan was singing was about himself.

 _"So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

 _Against those who cared for him most_

 _He sought to bring fear upon the whole world_

 _No turning back his heart had grown cold."_

In all his wildest fantasies,Mikey never imagined he would be privvy to a Supervillain SINGING about how they became a supervillain he looked at his brothers and they agreed whatever had happened in Jonathan's past that caused him that much pain must have been seriously messed up

 _"Lullay, dear Evie, good night lover mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _Through time and through sky and through space_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Evie, you loved me much more than I knew_

 _Forgive me for being so blind"_

Both Raph and Casey instantly understood, Jonathan was singing to a former lover, Since they knew Jonathan's wife's name was Pamela something happened to Evie...Were they broken up? Raph pulled Olive a bit closer,this was her first time experiencing 'The Music' but she seemed to understand perfectly...She was perfectly still listening to Jonathan sing

 _"Soon did The City do what was demanded_

 _And gave to the Cosmos her due_

 _Ridding the Wretched Hive of its Hornets_

 _Banished them into the Heavenly Blue"_

The next lyrics spelled out exactly what had happened to Evie

 _"The real punishment was your Death my dear Evie_

 _You saved me from my own foolish goal_

 _May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

 _And rest with no burden upon your soul."_

Everyone felt a chill after that lyric but it affected Leo, Don and Raph most strongly, they knew Jonathan was singing about his own life, but his lyrics of sorrow and guilt helped them feel much needed Catharsis.

 _"Lullay, dear Evie, good night lover mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _Through time and through sky and through space_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Evie, you loved me much more than I knew_

 _Forgive me for being so blind"_

Finally Jonathan reached the climax of his song, he sang in a voice that no Opera Singer of Third Earth could ever hope to match

 _"The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

 _I never imagined I could ever feel so alone_

 _May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you, I miss you, all these miles away..."_

This hit Donatello really hard, as he was still tormented with the thought that he would have to seperate from Belladonna forever, then Jonathan's next lyrics...

 _"May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon that bed above the light_

 _And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_

 _Sleep, sleep,_

 _Sleep..."_

Without thought everyone burst into raccous appluse! Waking Jonathan up! He was disoriented for a few moments, then realized he had just been sleeping walking and sleep singing.

 _ **And I'll leave the Conversaion they had after for next chapter**_


	37. Hope Springs Eternal

_**Merry Christmas Everybody! Due to situations beyond my control, I am feeling…A lack of Christmas Spirit so tonight I shall watch Svengoolie, after writing this Christmas Gift to you my Fans…In this Chapter the Heroes find hope while the Villains find the opposite.**_

Jonathan was blushing a bit after realizing what he had done. "I…I was sleep singing wasn't I?"

"I presume this is something that regularly happens in your universe?" Don asked

"Well…Not regularly…" Jonathan said, he mopped his brow, "I…Had this horrible dream…I was being tormented by this Mutant Insect and the only way I could get him to leave me alone was if I sang him to sleep."

"As someone who hates bugs…" Said Raph "I can sympathize…We get the feeling you've sung this song before."

"I have." Jonathan said

"Who is this Evie?" April asked

Jonathan rubbed his arm shyly "She was both…My Therapist and the one person who had showed me kindness my whole life…We knew each other in school before I became a criminal…" Jonathan wasn't sure how much of this story he wanted to tell "After some time of being my Therapist at Arkham…We fell in love… But I couldn't resist one last attempt at a Caper…But…That Bolton! He was ready to kill me…Evie saved me…She took the bullet that was meant for me…After a long time I didn't know what to do…I started drinking…Days past by like a dream…Finally unable to bare my guilt any longer I screamed out to the Heavens that I was sorry and if I had anyway of turning back time…After I felt no immediate catharsis…I decided it was time to end my wretched life…I took a knife…Slashed my own wrists…Apparently Batman won't have even one of his enemies destroy themselves he quickly took me to Gotham hospital…As they raced to save my life…I was in a strange dream state…I remember I was laying naked in a cold dark place…And I heard Evie talking to me…At first I assumed this was an ordinary dream and continued to wait for death…Evie's voice became clearer…And I saw a shining light above me…Evie was hovering above me surrounded by the shining light…It felt too real to be a mere dream…I began to apologize to Evie but she…She told me she was not angry at me and all she wanted me to do was live…Live and be happy…I had no idea how I was to do that without her…I begged her not to leave me again…Then Evie…Sang me a song…To which the song you heard me sing was my reply to…When I woke up…I was in a bed…On a spaceship headed to another Planet…Apparently during some point during my descent into despair Joker had apparently stolen an Atomic Bomb attempted to drop it on Gotham…Apparently that was when the rest of Planet drew the line with Gotham and had all us Rogues sent to Alderbaren…The Penal Colony Planet."

"I can't help but agree with the rest of Earth…" Don said "Exile to another planet was the least they could have done."

"During the ride over…The other rogues learned of what happened to me…Pamela took pity on me…She came over to me…And comforted me…She knew she could never replace Evie in my heart…But she would be my friend, my companion to this strange other world." Jonathan sighed wistfully "That's the long and the short of it." 

Casey came over and wrapped one muscular arm around Jonathan's beanpole body "Dude." Casey said "I never thought much about Crooks bein' anything but Crooks but after hearin' your story…I see that even Crooks can change."

Jonathan chuckled a bit nervously but deep down he realized Casey was one jock who wouldn't beat him up.

Meanwhile in a Cabin in the Woods, Eleanor and Edward Nygma had passionate sex before falling asleep. At 3AM Nygma woke up still basking in the euphoric glow he was sweating profusely from both the intense sex and that the bed was so warm. (The bed was so warm partly because a Wooly Sheep was wrapping her arms around him with her head resting on his chest)

Nygma sighed with pleasure and stroked the head of curly white hair…His hand reached her ear…It was long and floppy…And didn't feel like a Human ear at all. That sent a shock down Edward's spine…He continued to feel that ear for a few moments, then he looked down at what he was sharing his bed with…Eleanor couldn't maintain her Human illusion while she was asleep and if someone was to touch her and feel something that obviously wasn't Human then the illusion would be broken.

Edward looked at the Creature resting her head on his chest with silent horror for a few moments…Then he took a deep breath and screamed with absolute terror!

The Scream woke up Eleanor with a start…For a few moments she was completely disoriented, as Edward scrambled out of bed shouting "Don't touch me! Don't touch me you freak!"

Then Eleanor realized to her horror he was no longer hypnotized and had seen her true form while she was asleep!

"Edward!" Eleanor pleaded "Please listen to me! I can explain!"

"What is to explain?!" Edward asked furiously "You're a talking sheep!"

"I know." Eleanor said sadly

"I…" Edward wasn't sure what he was going to do "I…You do not know who you have trifled with Freak!"

"Edward!" Eleanor ran forward and clung to his arm "Please don't be angry! I didn't ask to be this way! None of us did!"

Her blue eyes welled up with tears…For a moment Edward felt his heart soften…Then he quickly felt shock and horror again…"Get away from me you FREAK!" He screamed pulling away from her. He ran out of the cabin, he picked up his clothes which he had left in the doorway and for half an hour screamed and fumed in the woods, whilst Eleanor wept.

But! At that same time Marzipan woke up from a dream…She quickly got dressed and went downstairs, that was when the Turtles were arriving at the Waldorf Astoria.

"Leonardo!" She meowed, hopping from foot to foot like an excited kitten. "I had this dream!"

At this point, Leo knew to listen

"What was your dream?" He said

"I heard about the Nursery Massacre last night…" Marzipan said "And I couldn't help but ask myself…Is it possible any Cubs escaped…Well I last night I saw in my head…Like a Baker's Dozen of them escape the attack and run…I saw them run to a place with lots of trees and rubble."

"You mean…" Leo was trembling

"It means that some of those cubs could possibly still be alive!" Marzipan said "Follow me!"

 _ **Merry Christmas everybody!**_


	38. The Gift of Life

_**Merry Christmas! Watched the Wild Kratts Christmas Special Today**_

 _ **From the darkling woods they come,**_

 _ **On cloven hoof and twisted claw**_

 _ **The Beastmen they are called, these ones;**_

 _ **Less than human, yet also something more.**_

So the Turtles, the Humanimals, and even the Wild Kratts followed Marzipan to a park in Queens, as Marzipan described it it was filled with rubble from the buildings that had been destroyed.

"Cubs!" Marzipan yelled "Cubs! We're here for you! We're here to take you somewhere safe!"

"They are here." Matoaka said quietly to Leo "I can smell them...I can also smell they are bloody terrified."

"Cubs!" Marzipan yelled "I know how scared you must be! I was once like you! But if you come with us you will be safe!"

Marzipan's ears twitched...She heard children's voices...Unfortunatly they were speaking in Spanish...Which she didn't speak.

"Does anyone here speak Spanish?" Marzipan asked

"I do!" Aviva said quickly "I can help with the translation!"

"Don't bother." Said a Grumpy Male Voice, and out from a pile of rubble peeked a scruffy Vampire Bat Mutant, he seemed to be Elementry school aged, but it was hard to tell with Mutants "We speak English just as well."

"Well then..." Marzipan said "Come with us...Your Folks could be waiting for you...Worried about you!"

The Vampire Bat quickly became nervous and shirked away, he resumed speaking Spanish to his Fellow Cubs and three very Young Cubs started screaming.

"Chac!" Came a emale Voice a Female Margay Mutant...A very pretty emale with long blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders "You are the worst! You are so scared by that Evil Rat you do exactly as he say!"

Chac started speaking quickly in Spanish but the Margay Girl grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him "If we don't speak up we'll never get another chance!" She yelled

Jonathan clutched his chest and began hyperventalating for a moment, that was ALMOST EXACTLY what Harely Quinn had said during the hearing with against Lyle Bolton...And to hear it the same thing spoken exactly by this Young Feline...

"Whoa! Whoa!" Casey said slapping onathan a few times on the back "Dude you..."

"I'm...I'm fine..." Jonathan said quivery "I...Just had a bad case of Deja Vu."

Leo...Tenderly...Slowly...Approached the Young Margay. He got down on one knee "What is your name?" He asked softly

The Margay Girl blushed and stammered "T-Triguina

"Who...Who is this Evil Rat you speak of..."

It was at that point, Nygma found them, he parked his car when he found Jonathan.

"Where the devil have you been?" Jonathan asked dangerously

"I..." Edward knew he could never reveal he had been seduced by an Animal...He would never live it down. "I..."

"Shhh!" Aviva sushed them both harshly

"The Evil Rat..." Triguina said "His name is Otto...Otto Rattus...He works for a Human named Feral."

Jonathan and Edward both felt cold all of a sudden.

"Really." Leo said

"He is not like any other Mutant!" The Young Margay said "He doesn't look like us...Like an Animal...He looks exactly like a Human."

Jonathan and Edward both felt a trickle of cold sweat ...They had seen Feral's Bodyguard...And they had both noticed something was off about his eyes, but neither of them understood why his eyes seemed so strange.

"But you know he is a Rat when you smell him!" Said the Feline Child "And when you look at his eyes! You see the Rat behind the eyes!"

"Really." Leo said

"Otto come to us when we came to this place!" Triguina was starting to hypervetalate "He say he will kill us! He say he will come to kill us soon! And we shouldn't bother to leave, because if we do he'll come to kill us faster!"

"Poor things!" Aviva squeaked wiping away a tear.

"Well..." Leo said "Otto may have said that...But he didn't think we were coming...And we...We will make sure he doesn't kill you."

The Young Margay then burst into tears, and burried her face in Leo's plastroned chest.

"You're safe..." Leo said soothingly as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms "You are all safe!"

And tha was when the rest of the cubs revealed themselves, two Emerald Tree Boas, a Boy and Girl were holding two Younger Cubs, the Girl was holding a Tree Porcupine Female and the Boy was holding a Giant Anteater Male both were crying and a White Hawk Girl was holding a Young Sloth Girl who was screaming her lungs out.

"The Cubs followed Leo and Marzipan into a Truck, where they were soothed and fed by Ninja Turtles, the Morning Glories and the Foot Ninja.

The Wild Kratts were a bit...Flabbergasted at this point...

Marzipan saw Triguina bite into a bar of chocolate and screamed and her tail floofed "Don't eat that!" She screamed

The Younger Feline was confused "Don't eat Chocolate?" She asked "Why? I ate it all the time at Maison De Fauna."

Ichabod soothed his Girlfriend "Remember our time with our Mutant Cubs?" Ichabod said "Mutants...Clearly don't have the same dietary restrictions as Humanimals."

As they drove back to Manhatten. Nygma, remembered, his plan...To get TCRI Mutants for Feral, to create more Youth Potion...He remembered his plan, yesterday was after his night of fun...He would return to First Earth, and...Capture those Five Mutant Zoo Animal Cubs and bring them to Feral...His heart was starting to race...He was terrified, after hearing what he just heard about Feral from these Cubs, and seeing these...Aninals...That Feline...Reminded him so much of his own Dear Daughter Pandora he was starting to attempt to retreat into himself so he would stay convicted to his plan...

The Wild Kratts meanwhile, watched all this happening. Martin thought about all the Normal Animal he had met and named...

"This Feral..." Leo said "We have to do something about this Feral."

"Eleanor..." Don said wistfully "For all her faults, I can't really blame her for coming to the conclustions she did."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked

"Eleanor was on the ball about this Mutation of Animals will not end with us...The Dominoes have been knocked over no stopping them...I am reminded of that quote from Jurassic Park, and I may be paraphrasing a bit here...Life will not be contained, it breaks through barriers, sometimes painfully sometimes dangerously but Life...Will find a way."

"I think...I am starting to understand what is happening." Martin said "...And it terrifies me."

"Why are you terrified?" Don asked

"The Mutations are not stopping." Martin said "The Planet's ecosystem has been contamanated with Mutagen and the ...I'm thinking about all the Baby Animals I've ever met...Some of them will come into contact with the Mutagen...And they won't won't grow up to be normal animals...They will grow into...Men and Women..."

"Well..." Aviva said standing up "...If that is what will happen we have to do our part, to create a world where they will be welcome, because if we have learned anything is that, People Animals can't live Free and in the Wild, they need a Civilized Place to live...If they are to become People...Let's create a place where they are free to be people."

 _ **Well I think I am obligated at this point to Mutate one the Wild Kratts Animals and write a story about that**_


	39. Riddler's Folly

_**Time for the Climax of Riddler's Character Arc,or at least the beginning og the climax.**_

To Edward Nygma everything was starting to become a blur, his head was spinning, he seemed to be feverish and sweating profusly, the speech of others' may ave well have been the the mind numbing white noise for all he could tell.

If he could be paying attention, Leo, speaking to what remaining families the cubs they had rescued could be reunited with (Some of them, had no family left) In gratitude the Mutants spilled all the beans.

"So..." Leo said "Freal created Elenaor..." Leo was able to piece that together from his dream last night, none of the Army Mutants had any idea Eleanor had been created by Feral "With someone like him as her Creator it's a miracle that Eleanor only wanted to reduce Humanity to second class citizens and not completely destroy the entire human race."

"With the knowladge that Feral has 'collected' Mutants before...To the point he'll pay five thousand in freshly printed five dollar bills for a fresh sample of Mutant Blood."( Jonathan was relieved that no one from this universe seemed to be commenting on Nygma's and his own more youthful appearence, however his Son obviously understood something was up and was glaring at him constantly)

"I saw Feral's lab in my dream..." Leo said "...It's...It's even worse then Bishop's lab...We got to bring this Feral down! I can clearly see...That the fear of Feral was what was driving Eleanor in the first place."

"How can we do that?" Don asked "Everyone who isn't already in the know sees Feral as this Saint-Like Philantropist."

At that point Nygma stood up "I have something!"

As everyone turned and looked at him Nygma said "I have some...Tools...That could come in handy...But...I left them in our own universe, we need to return to First Earth."

The Humanimals could all see Nygma was twitching terribly Matoaka understood something wasn't...Well with him...However she knew about Nygma by reputation, she understood the best thing to do was to give the crimanal the rope to hang himself with."

"Very well Nygma..." Matoaka said "If you insist we shall return to First Earth to retrieve these tools."

"Should we come with you?" Martin Kratt asked

"No." Said Matoaka "Too many cooks spoil the broth...I think you should stay here, along with the Morning Glories and the rest of the Foot Clan and continue helping the Mutants heal after all this trauma."

Martin couldn't help but agree that probobly what he and his team should be doing.

So the Natives of First Earth along with the Turtles and April, Casey, Splinter and Leatherhead (Oh and the Baby Girl that Gabrielle had given them) Returned to Northhampton and went through the Portal to Felly Forest, all the while Nygma and Jonathan were both sweating prosfusely

It was late at night when they arrived at Felly Forest, and they were treated to a Feast of all the Fruits and Vegetables that had sprouted after Donatello's sacrifice for love.

Nygma hardly ate anything he was so nervous "I say..." He said "Where...Where are those Zoo Cubs that had been Mutatated by the falling cannister?"

Mrs. Rose the Flamingo who was the Adoptive Mother gasped! "oh my gosh! In all this excitment we must have left the Cubs in the nursrey cabin!"

Nygma stood up "I volanteer to retrieve the Young Darlings..." And with that he raced for the Nursrey Cabin

Matoaka wiped her mouth with a napkin and said very quietly and calmly "Leonardo, Raphael, be my Ninjas and...Follow him."

Leo and Raph bowed formally and walked, they did not run and followed.

At that point Jonathan couldn't take it anymore...He raced over to the nearest sink and vomited.

"Father!" Ichabod cried "What is happening? Please tell us!"

After pitching the contents of his stomach, Jonathan said weakly "Edward is dead isn't he? He's dead...Nygma I can't believe you would actually do this..."

"What. The. Shell. Are you talking about?" Don asked darkly

"What happened when we met Feral...He told us exactly what he is after...He wants specifically Mutants with the TCRI Mutagen he...Oh god..." Jonathan sank to the floor "Feral said he harvests the Mutagen from those Mutants' bodies and refines the Mutagen so it will only extend the lifespan of those injected with this refined mutagen."

"Shell!" Mikey screamed "And...Did he...Did he..."

"Feral gave each of us a free sample of the youth potion." Jonathan said "He said we would both have three whole months of being ten years younger afterwards it would wear off...If we wanted another dosage we wouldhave to bring him Mutants with the TCRI Mutagen."

Don's fists curled up into trembling balls "That...BASTARD!" Don said then he realized the true danger of the situatuation...Of course Nygma wouldn't attempt to kidnap Mutants like himself, his brothers,Splinter or Leatherhead, who were more than capable of defending themselves against a Man who was more brain than brawn...He would obviously have to take Mutants too young and small to defend themselves...The Five Cubs were his ticket.

Nygma himself had reached the Nurdrey Cabin, and thinking, no one could see him. (In actuallity,Leo and Raph were watching him from the trees) Nygma went inside.

He saw all five of them, curled up in a pile sleeping, Nygma crept foreward as quietly as he possibly could...He didn't feel like Indianna Jones about to retrieve a beautiful treasure, he felt like someone about to murder a Child.

'They arn't children' He thought to himself 'All they are, all they ever will be is DUMB animals!' But already he felt different...He remembered his Dear Daughter Pandora...How after he chased his wife from the house...Pandora started starving herself...In an attempt to be what her Mother would have wanted her to be...No amount of pleading would get Pandora off her 'Extreme Diet' it was only after Ichabod returned after becoming a Military Medic that and had talked some sense into her and he even payed from his own pcket to have Pandora sent to that Hospital in Cincinatti where she currently was...Nygma remembered how scared he was, unable to get help, seeing his daughter become gaunt before his eyes, all because she was angry at him for chasing her Mother away.

Nygma inched closer to the cubs, the Anteater Cub scitched at his long snout with his claws and the Chimp was sucking his thumb and the Zebra Filly's ear flickered...Even if they weren't human, Nygma could no longer not see the precious innocence within, Eleanor's pleading face haunted him, he heard in his head her plead "I didn't ask to be this way! None of us did!"

Nygma froze...'This...this is worse than what Mockeridge did to me!' He thought to himself 'If I do this...I won't be remembered as the Prince of Puzzlers, I'll be remembered as a child-killing, child-eating ghoul!'

So it wasn't just one epiphany that caused Riddler to stop, it was several.

That was when he finally cracked and exclaimed "I can't!"And turned and fled from the Nursrey only to be caught by Leo and Raph.

Nygma saw the Herd of Humanimals...Glaring at him with pure hatred.

Nygma gave a few weak sobs, he had been caught and this time, it wouldn't be Arkham as his sentence. He knew he was about to be reduced to a smear on the wall.

 _ **Don't worry Kids, Matoaka will give him a fair trial in the next chapter**_


	40. The Queen of Mercy

_Sweet Mercy is Nobility's True Badge: William Shakespere_

The Humanimals were glaring at Nygma, with eyes glowing like blazing fires.  
Matoaka stepped forward, "Hold!" She she to her Fellow Humanimals, she was no longer in her Federation Uniform, she was currently wearing her cown around her horn and wearing her green gown and elbow lengh green gloves. "Come no furthur!"

"He was about to kidnap the Cubs!" Roared Penny Ling "Honestly this is why I hate Humans!"

Nygma was trembling, too terrified to speak, he was squeaking...

"But he didn't..." Matoaka said, her voice slow and steady "...He DIDN'T."

The Humanimals were still on the warpath, so Raphael stepped forward.

"Her Royal Majesty has a point." Raph said "We saw it...He never even touched them..."

"But..." Mrs. Rose said "The fact he even attempted it!"

"Yes, this is an interesting question." Matoaka said "What is more important? The fact he intially thought to this kidnapping, or...The fact that stopped himself from doing it at the last minute?"

That was when the Cubs, came out of the Nurserey Cabin sleepily.

"Huh?" Taylor asked as she rubbed her eyes with her feathered hands "What are they talking about?"

"I think someone said something about...He was about to kidnap the cubs..." Said Rye

"Aw man!" Caesar exclaimed drawing everyone's attention "We were about to be kidnapped!"

Everyone turned and looked at the Young Chimp as Caesar continued "If we got kidnapped we could tell everyone at school next week!"

Nygma felt himself turn pale, the innocence of these Cubs, thinking that they would somehow survive the kidnapping and tell everyone at school.

Ichabod quickly, scooped up the cubs in his arms. (Except for Zeb,he couldn't carry the Zebra Filly) and took them all to a faraway part of Felly Forest. Marzipan followed with Zeb.

"Cubs!" Ichabod said "This...This isn't The Goonies! Nygma was planning to kill all of you! He was planning to take you to a Scientist on the other side of the portal where he was planning to tear all five of you apart limb rom limb! Tear you apart until you were all liquid! And then drink your liquified bodies like a SMOOTHIE! To regain his youth!"

Ichabod explained it this way, because he thought this would be how the Cubs would best understand. He wasn't expecting to have other Audience Members, but he heard Olive exclaim. "WHAT?!"

The Morning Glories, Karai and Chapman were standing a few feet away, and they had overheard everything, Chloe said "So THAT is what Feral is planning."

"So..." Chapman said dryly "That explains both why Feral wants TCRI Mutants, and what happened to Nygma and Crane's lines of time and greying roots."

"How...How long have you been here?" Ichabod asked

"20 minutes." Karai said "We decided to follow you to your universe. And it seems we arrived in time for...Something."

Meanwhile Matoaka was still defending Nygma from the rough music.

"Look!" Raph said "Have none of you ever been tempted?! Are you all perfect angels who never so much as jaywalked?!"

That finally got the Civilian Humanimals to back down.

Matoaka then was able to to turn to Nygma "We still must ask why..." She said "...Why after we have provided you with food and shelter you...You wish to harm our children?"

Nygma squeaked.

"And no riddles!" Matoaka said said "Speak candidly!" Anyone observing closely Matoaka's horn glowed blue for a brief moment.

Nygma said "I...I...Hated the Humanimals because...You Humanimals aren't natural! You...Humanimals were created by Humanity! Animals shouldn't be as intelligent as man! Shouldn't encroach on Man's domain!"

"That wasn't your call to make." Matoaka said "That wasn't even OUR call to make! Five thousand years ago Humans decided to bequeath us with Humanlike intelligence,hands. bipedilism and speech...We had absolutely no say in this...Anymore then you chose to be born!"

Nygma froze,he was starting to realize how horrible his feeling about Humanimals were after hearing them spoken.

"I was..." Nygma squeaked "...I was terrified of the idea an Animal might be more intelligent than me."

Donatello shook his head in disgust "Arogant piece of Human Garbage " He murmured

"So that's the root of it all..." Matoaka said "Deep envy...And a fear...Feat that a mere animal...An inferior lifeform proves to have an intelligence greater than your's..." Matoaka knelt to Nygma "That's it...Isn't it Nygma? I know your hatred of Cheating...And you feel we are somehow cheating because our intelligence isn't naturally evolved but bequethed on us by others."

Nygma nodded, and felt the hot tears sting his eyes, his racism laid bare before him revealed in all its ugly glory.

Matoaka turned to her fellow Humanimals "So that is the motive my Brothers and Sisters...The only question left is...What do we do?"

Before anyone could reply Matoaka raised her hand "May I remind you my Brothers and Sisters...While Man has tormented us for Generations...It was also Man who made us what we are today...Our Evolution is artificial and for better or worse, we have had to learn how to construct a culture, by learning from the Many Cultures of Man...And we picked from his many cultures what we personally liked and encorperated into our culture..." Matoaka sighed "And...More than that...Mankind as our Creator Species is both our Mother and our Father...And we know this...And...In spite of everything they have done to us for five thousand years we...We still feel a profound love for Mankind...You all know what I'm talking about...I can see it in your eyes and faces...We feel both love and hate for Man at the same time...And it drives us all MAD!"

Leo had never seen Matoaka like this...He was frozen,

Nygma was also frozen, he watched the Unicorn Mare's Face had an expression he had never seen on a Human Woman, despite her Youth Matoaka seemed to carry in her face the sorrow of a countless generations. "Many years...I have wrestled with this contradiction inside me..." She said "My Mother is a Human, my Father is a Unicorn, how can I reconile these two worlds within me...But when I did realize how I could reconcile...That was when I realized what I had to do to liberate the Humanimals of Earth."

Matoaka turned to her fellow Humanimals "What if tomorow you found out everything you thought you knew was a lie?" Matoaka asked "What would you do? Our understanding of reality is in actuallity an act of faith...Science has proven time and time again that reality isn't always as it seems...So also is being willing to trust someone after they hurt you."

Matoaka turned again to Nygma "Edward Nygma..." She said "I will give you two options, you said you have tools that can help us...We wouldactually much appriciate your help in stopping Feral and saving the Mutants of Third Earth. Of course if you wish, you can leave us and never come back...The world has healed become lush and fertile agian...If you wish you can leave and never speak to another Humanimal again. But if you EVER attempt to hurt our People ever again...You will not be spared...You will be killed..."

Nygma looked at his hands

"I appriciate your intelligence Nygma." She said placing a hand under his chin "You could do Great Things with us...Will You help us?"

Nygma clasped her hand and said "Yes...Yes Your Majesty." 


	41. Cosmos

_**This is where the Humanimals settle down for the night, and something happans to Eleanor.**_

Edward had for the first time in his life had been throuhly humbled. The Civilian Humanimals were still glaring at him like he was a lowly vermin.

None of the Humanimal Civilans would give Nygma shelter for the night, so Ichabod reluctantly said to Nygma "You can have my bed...Marzipan and I will sleep on the sofa tonight."

The Mutant Cubs followed Ichabod and Marzipan to the Fellowship's Cabin.

"Cubs." Marzipan said "You should really stay with your families."

"We want to stay with you!" Exclaimed Zeb

The Cubs had been scared by Ichabod's explanation of what Nygma planned for them. They all crept into the sofa bed.

"Cubs..." Ichabod said he wanted to be firm but the five cubs were creeping onto him with pleading eyes.

"Please!" Pleaded Julia "We'll have bad dreams unless we sleep with you!"

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "Maybe...We should, for tonight."

Edward Nygma walked through the Den and climbed up the ladder to where the Attic where all the beds were." The Cubs shivered as he walked through. Nygma didn't turn to look at them, but he could feel them quivering, he could practically hear them shaking.

Jonathan sat down in an armchair put his feet on the foot rest. "Cubs..." Jonathan said slowly "...I think Nygma has learned his lesson he will not attempt to harm you ever again."

Meanwhile Olive decided he wanted to sleep with Raphael again, Raph was reminded that he had mated with Tiamat and probobly had a Kid on the way with the Five Headed Dragon...He realized at that moment, with Olive intertwining her fingers with his own that all he felt for Tiamat was lust what he felt for Olive was real love.

Meanwhile Eleanor was completely crushed by Edward Nygma's rejection...She then realized that she might have commited a sexual crime by drugging him with alchohal and hypnotizing him...So...Even when she wanted to connect with Humans she hurt them.

She was wandering in the woods when she came to close to the Northhampton Suburbs, and the Humans reconized her from the news reports.

"Look!" They exclaimed "It's HER! The Sheep Leader! The Rabble-Rouser!"

Eleanor turned to run but tripped on a tree root. The Humans caught her...At that point Eleanor was thinking maybe it was time for her to die.

The Humans put her neck in a noose and were ready to kick the rock out from under her...Eleanor's tears streamed down her face...She was sure this was the end.

And that was when it happened.

The night sky became a bright electric blue! And I do mean ELECTRIC! The sky was crackling with lightning! Down from the sky came something no one was expecting...It looked like...A Triceratops made of blue lightning!

The Humans screamed! They all too well remembered the horrors of the Triceraton Invastion They scattered in all directions, The Triceratops then rose on his hind legs and picked up Eleanor, smiling her with the fondness of a Child to his Mother.

Eleanor then realized who was "Cosmos?!" She exclaimed

Eleanor placed his finger on her lips and then shot into space, to his abode on Mars.

 _ **The Triceratops is basacally Dr. Manhatten as a Mutant Triceratops for any Watchman fans reading this, his orgins and personality is slightly different and he isn't Elenaor's lover like Dr. Manhatten was to Silk Spectre**_


	42. Androcles

_**The Song Fooling Yourself (AKA The Angry Young Man) Is property of Sytx not me I merely changed it to 'Old' man to reflect Edward Nygma accepting the fact he is a man growing older also...For those reading who don't know anything about Batman the Animated Series in the Episode What is Reality, the episode ends with Riddler's mind trapped inside his own virtual reality machine left a vegetable and Batman admits he has no idea what to do...Then in the Episode Riddler's Reform Riddler is seen fully functioning with no explanation how he recovered...Such a riddle even the writers couldn't think up an answer! My idea is that after several Computer Technitians managed to ge this mind out of the computer Riddler's brains suffered one seemingly uncurable malady from the experience, since that day he had suffered horrific and violent nightmares every night...Which might explain his constant grumpiness until this moment...He hasn't had a decent night's sleep in years! While he did have a pleasant dream after having sex with Eleanor, that memory quickly got buried after he realized what he had mated with...Here he is more sober to actually realize he has had a pleasent dream**_

Edward Nygma was feeling jittery, he knew he owed Matoaka his life...He felt ashamed, he felt like he had never felt before...He didn't know how he was to be able to show his face at breakfast the next morning. Ichabod and Marzipan's bed was one of many and while the sounds of Ichabod's various Humanimal Crewmates caressed his ears, he breathed in the various scents of each of the different members of the Fellowship Herd...He finally fell asleep...And in his dream, he opened his eyes and sat up in a beautiful forest! Bautiful Redwood Trees glistened above him! He was sitting nestled in a patch of wildflowers of every color of the rainbow! A babbling brook glistened nearby.

That was when he heard the Music...It was very faint at first but then he heard it more clearly, It was Rock 'n' Roll something he was not particurally partial too, he thought it was the music for brain-dead lower class tennagers.

But then in a flurry of flower petals and musical notes Matoaka galloped into the scene, she was wearing her green gown and her crown, but this this dream she wasn't wearing her green gloves.

The Unicorn Woman approched his and began to sing.

 _"You see the world through your cynical eyes_

 _You're a troubled old man I can tell..."_

Matoaka took Nygma's hand and carressed it, Nygma felt shivers down his spine as he felt the softness of her fur

 _"...You've got it all in the palm of your hand_

 _But your hand's wet with sweat and your head needs a rest!"_

The Rest of the Fellowship Herd joined playing musical instruments and dancing as merrily as the Fauns and Satyrs of the Days of Antiquity. Matoaka sang like a Ronk 'n' Roll Angel

 _"And you're fooling yourself if you don't believe it_

 _You're kidding yourself if you don't believe it!"_

Matoaka pranced in a circle around Nygma and sang

 _"Why must you be such an angry old man_

 _When your future looks quite bright to me..."_

Matoaka then stopped in front of him and cupped his chin in her hand

 _"...How can there be such a sinister plan_

 _That could hide such a lamb, such a caring old man?"_

Matoaka then sang with her Herd Sibling on Backup

 _"You're fooling yourself if you don't believe it_

 _You're kidding yourself if you don't believe it!"_

As Matoaka pulled Nygma to his feet the Herd Siblings sang

 _"Get up, get back on your feet_

 _You're the one they can't beat and you know it!_

 _Come on, let's see what you've got_

 _Just take your best shot and don't blow it!"_

The Humanimals resumed dancing and playing instruments, Bill the Bull played Guitar, Jim the Red Squirrel played Bass. Bob the Blue Catfish was beating a drum and Kong the Gorilla was blowing on a Saxophone, how the massive primate was able to leap and dance, lifting his what must-have-been 135 pound bulk but still move as gracefully as any ballerina quite frankly defied the laws of physics. I won't contine decribing the dream as it was mostly Nygma joining the dancing Animals like a Disney movie on acid

Edward Nygma then was awoken by the mouth watering aroma of ham and eggs frying together in a skillet. Nygma awoke and realized that mavelous experience had all been a dream...A pleasant dream...

"My dream ended...Happily?" Nygma asked as he mopped his sweaty bow "But...That...Hasn't happened...In years!"

Nygma then heard a voice he knew all too well...Batman!

"I recieved a report that Riddler attempted a kidnapping."

"I see." Matoaka said "Who told you? I thought all of my guests had agreed that..."

"Multiple witnesses were gathered around Felly Forest that night who were not current guests." Said Batman "SInce the fetility returned to Earth, we have had non-stop raucous festivities for days."

"I see..." Matoaka said

Ichabod had woken up a few hours ealier, to his surprise his Old Man Jonathan Crane, was reading to the Five Mutant Cubs, he was reading to them The Wizard of Oz...Ichabod was hearing in his dreams, the familar story he remembered from when he himself was very small of the Scarecrow describing to Dorothy his own creation...He then woke to see Jonathan with Julia the Hyena and Rye the Giant Anteater on his lab, Zeb the Zebra sitting next to him on the sofa with Caesar the Chimp sitting on her back.

Ichabod quickly noticed he didn't see his favorite in particular.

"Where...Where is Taylor?" Ichabod asked

"Oh she's sleeping on my foot." Jonathan said indicating, Ichabod looked down and saw the Flamingo Chick sleeping on his Dad's foot.

Jonathan reached down and scritched the young bird's head, Ichabod knew his Dad had a horrible fear of birds.

"You...You don't mind..." Ichabod began to say

"I do believe I can tolerate Flamingos." Jonathan said "They are clearly more lawn orniment than bird...They have beaks blunt like bananas, they have the only the tiniest and stubbiest of claws on those webbed feet...They are pink like so much cotton candy...Flamingos to me seem to be the ornithological opposite of crows and ravens.

Ichabod was glad that his Dad was perfectly fine around Flamingos and even liked Taylor.

Of course that sweet moement was soured when Batman came into the Cabin.

"Batman." Matoaka said firmly and calmly "Mr. Nygma did attempt a kidnapping, but he stopped himself, before he even touched the Cubs he turned around of his own volition, perhaps having a daughter of his own renewed his sense of empathy if that doesn't count for something..."

"Why Captain..." Batma asked "...Why do you trust these Criminals?"

Matoaka sighed deeply "Batman..." She said "This is where my Humanimal Code conflicts with your Human Code...You know what we Humanimals have been through...I and my herd siblings were born and raised on a Slave Farm, when people ask 'Were you raised in a barn?' We can honestly say YES...As until only seven years ago we were classified as property a Slave will ally himself with whoever is willing to help him...I know you know the story of Androcles, a slave escapes, pulls a thorn from the paw of a Lion, years later the Slave is captured and taken to the Gladiator Games to be fed to the Beasts...The Lion is the one whom Androcles removed the thorn for his paw and refuses to harm him, and both are rewarded with freedom...I see what we are doing is that only species reversed, we are Animal Androcles, who win the trust and friendship of powerful and dangerous Humans."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma both felt a chill...They both realized how much more clever and intelligent these Humanimals were, they understood Humanity much more than they themselves did, this was an era where the Beasts were Men and the Men were wild and ferocious Beasts.


	43. Tense Breakfast

Karai was in the Cabin with Matoaka and Batman and when she heard Matoaka's speech, the epiphany that Jonathan and Edward Nygma had was felt by herself as well...Karai's eyes widened as she realized that in the Universe the Animals were the truly civilized ones and Humans spoiled by generations of decadence had psycolgically devolved into violent beasts her angerly lashed out at the very people who were taking care of them.

Edward Nygma took a deep breath and came down the ladder.

"Your Majesty." Edward said softly, bowing low with one arm in front, one arm back and even scrapping his foot. Karai mused to herself how come the Eastern and Western styles were so different.

"Glad you could join us breakast Mr. Nygma." Matoaka said calmly

"Your Grace..." Nygma hestated not sure how he was to best phrase this in the end he asked simply "Do you need anything of me?"

"At the moment we would like a sample of your blood." Matoaka said "Jonathan already volanteered to have a his blood sampled so that Kong and Donatello could analyze the...Refined Mutagen...Feral injected into both of you...We need to see if we can see any discernable difference in two differnt humans...Different blood types, different ages, that sort of thing."

"Yes your Grace." Nygma said stilling keeping his eyes low

Matoaka generally really didn't like being called 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Grace' but she understood that this was Nygma's way of showing his respect to her, and that he understood that he had to work to regain the trust of the Humanimals.

"Nygma..." Matoaka said "After Kong takes a sample of your blood have some breakfast...We understand you truly want to make up for what you did but please, we also need you to be able to relax."

Nygma nodded and he barely felt the needle as Kong drew his blood, Nygma was too preoccupied with the fact he had actually had a pleasent ream for the first time in more than ten years!"

Edward Green...His Son that if never knew he had until he was a Man, and his Wife, the Mink-Woman Minsk, were seated at the breakfast table...Misnk was feeding the infant Demetri from her breast. Nygma remembered his old wife Brenda, how she hated having to breast feed, even in the privacy of the house. Brenda would isolate herself in a tiny dark room to breast feed Pandora. Nygma would often ask her why she was so ashamed of breast feeding even if he was the only one who could see her. "I saw your breasts when we cocieved Pandora..." Nygma said "Why is this instance differant?"

Brenda would never give an answer, she could frown and say "You are a man! You don't understand! You will never understand!"

At last Nygma would sigh and say "I guess I don't." Of course he would see plenty of the native women of Plnaet Alderbaen had no issue of breast feeding in public. (Pamela, was never able to breast feed Ichabod, another issue with her plant-hybrid body...Ichabod was nursed on plant-food)

Nygma was beginnign to realize that it seemed Brenda simply hated being a Mother, she never wanted it but had no choice, while Nygma had had a similar attitude never wanting to have to deal with a squeaking, squaking infant...When Pandora entered his life, his instincts quickly kicked in and realized he loved having someone to nurture, someone who looked at with awe, without any judgement someone whom he could share his vast knowladge with and she would be geuninly amazed and impressed.

Nygma looked at Minsk, relaxed, soft and yet strong nursing at the breakfast like it was perfectly normal. Nygma felt feeling of tenderness for his daiughter in-law he had never felt before.

"Edward...Minsk..." Nygma said quietly

Edward Green turned to his Old Man "Dad..." He said "If you wish you can call me Eddie, but do not EVER! Call me the name that begins with a J and ends with an R."

Nygma blinked a few times relaizing what Eddie was talking about "Very well..." Nygma said "...I assume you have a personal reason for not wanting..."

"Yes..."Eddie said "Reasons being some deep dark memories I care not to bring up at the moment."

"Well...Yes..." Nygma could onlt imagine what kind of experience Eddie must be talking about "I realize I have been nothing but an irritable crank these past few days, and I want to change my ways...What I mean to say is...May I hold my Grandson?"

Minsk and Eddie looked at each other surprised

"If you wish." Misnk said passing the Mink-Boy over to him.

However, Demetri was not happy about being held by someone he didn't know, the Mink-Boy squealed in dismay and started to wriggle and squirm with the insane intensity the Musteliad Clan are known for.

"Oh my..." Nygma said and the Mink-Boy flailed in his arms "Here I think you better take him back before I drop him."

Minsk took back her son "He simply isn't accustomed to your scent yet." She said "When you spend more time with him, he will come to know you as family."

Meanwhile Mikey was wandering around Felly Forest, marveling at all the restored beauty. When he saw Nimble the Rat Mutant, she was sitting beside a rock, her whole body was trembling.

"Nim!" Mikey said rushing over to her "Why...Why you shaking like that."

Nim looked up at him "Oh..." She said softly "It's you..."

"Yeah..." Mikey said sitting down beside her "...But no seriously...Why you shakin' like that."

"Ever since we returned from being captured by Morgan..." Eleanor said "...I've been having...Dreams...I'm not sure you would understand."

"Nim." Mikey said "I've had weird dreams plenty of times, I think I can understand."

"Well..." Nim said "...I realized today that I remembered things that Morgan had done from before I became a Mutant...When I was an ordanary Rat."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked

"I mean..." Nim said "I realized today, before I became a Mutant...I was a pet of a Witch!"

Mikey at this point in his life really wasn't surprised, stranger things had happened.

"A witch wanted me to be her familar...But even as a normal rat I could sense she was nothing but evil! I bit her hand, and she scarred me on my back, then returned me to the pet store I came from...That was probobly when I was taken by Contantine Savage's men and well...Here I am...Ever since I...Woke up in my Mutant Body...I felt distrust and dislike for Humans that my Siblings didn't...Only today I truly understand why."

Mikey looked up at the sky for a few moments and said both of them were quiet for a long time.


	44. The Power

Kong had finished analyzing the blood with the Youth Potion. Kong returned and said

"I've careful analyzing I've discovered a few interesting things..." The Gorilla-Man said "This...Is a fountain of youth indeed...But a very nasty one...The effect is temporary giving yourself a larger dose will turn you back more years and for a longer time, as Feral said you, Crane and Nygma will indeed experience three months of being ten years younger...Then you will return to your middle aged selves."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma looked down...Ashamed.

"You know that saying...I can quit whenever I want?" Kong asked "Well for many recreantional drugs that is true for the first time...You can take the drug one time, and you can never take it ever again and you will be perfectly fine...But take it one too many times and you will become adicicted...It's the same thing with this Youth Potion...Take this one too many times and you will become dependant on this potion to live...You say Feral said as been 66 for over two decades...He has become so dependant on this potion that if he were deprived of it for too long he would start to rot...As he stood...Limbs and jaws falling off."

Jonathan and Edward Nygma shuddered..."Oh god..." Edward Nygma said "...Why did I ever think this was a great idea?"

"Because eternal youth DOES sound like a great idea." Jonathan said "You Nygma have always had too much faith in Human Rationalaty...You doubt the power Man's instincts have over him."

Nygma sighed, "I never thought that I would..."

That was when Bob the Catish-Boy came in "Nygma...You said you had tools that could help us defeat Feral...Were you referring to these?"

Bob was holding in his hands some remote control cars.

"Those...Those are holdovers from my days at Wacko Toys." Said Nygma

"Well..." Said Bob "I can take these and fit them with drills and time bombs and drill them under Feral's mansion and blow up his whole operation."

"You...You can do that?!" Nygma exclaimed

"Child's play." Said Bob laughing

"How long do you think that will take you?" Leonardo asked

"Give me...An hour." Said Bob "In that amount of time I can turn all of these into deadly war machines."

 _ **Short chapter today**_


	45. So Familiar a Gleam

_**This is another chapter that mostly is to reveal more secrets while the heroes start working building weapons to fight Feral with**_

Nygma came over to the Catfish-Boy Bob "You can do that?" He asked "Turn these toys into deadly war machines?"

Bob smiled and shrugged "Child's play." He chuckled

"You are so young..." Nygma said "Are you...13?"

"14." Said Bob

"How do you plan to do it?" Nygma asked

"Mr. Nygma..." Bob said flatly "A lady never reveals her beauty secrets,I am no lady but I think these beatuies wouldn't like you to see them dressing."

"The toys wouldn't like it?" Nygam asked raising an eyebrow

"I have always been able to 'sense' what is it the machines want." Bob said as he placed one toy car near his ear "Ever since I was small I could sense something coming from machines...They sing to me...They sing of purpose."

Don heard this and suddenly realized Bob's mechanical skills were nothing like his own skills, Bob relationship with technology was a spiritual one...He was somehow able to communicate with machines...Actually Ananda also had that ability had was how they saved Nano.

"I'll be back in an hour." Bob took the toys to the Fellowship to work on them.

Raph and Olive came in hand and hand.

"Oh wow..."Olive said "It's so much fun sharing dreams with you Raph!"

All the Humanimals turned and looked at Raph and Olive.

"You shared a dream?!" Matoaka exclaimed "Only Humanimals have that ability...I thought that gleam I saw in the eyes of you and your siblings was familar..."

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked

"Olive." Matoaka said "Tell your brothers and sisters to come here."

Soon Olive, Chloe, Nimble, Knuckles, Wyatt, Earl and Hank were in the Fellowship Herd's Cabin."

"Morning Glories." Matoaka said "We have reason to believe that you are half Mutant/ half Humanimal."

The Morning Glories had no idea how to respond to this.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Nim

"It is neither." Said Matoaka said "We have no idea how or why this is...But when Olive mentioned sharing a dream with Raph which is a talent only Humanimals have."

The Morning Glories still had no iea how to respond

"Could we take a sample of DNA from each of you so we can we study it?" Matoaka asked

The Morning Glories agreed.

 _ **Read and review**_


	46. Lessons from Cosmos Begin Sessions

_**I am FAR too easily distracted for my own good, I have begun to become obbsessed by Steven Universe after only the most causaul interest after first learning about (Alas I do not have cable...)Watched an episode of Wild Kratts but did not watch the episode of Svengoolie (Mostly because the Movie was The Shadow of the Cat and I can't abide any movie containing harm to a cat) And as an Animal Jam Non-Member player...I have recently learned through the Animal Jam Wiki that Sheep willbe the new Player Animal...So I feel obliged to begin Eleanor's lessons with Cosmos**_

 _ **The next few chaptrs will shift perspectives a bit, This is where we get real into the philosphical stuff where Eleanor learns the extent of her folly from Cosmos while briefly they see what the TMNT and Humanimals are doing via a portal**_

After reaching Mars Cosmos placed Eleanor in a soft chair and Eleanor realized that they were in a Palace made entirely of glass, it was perfectly see-through.

"Cosmos..." Eleanor said "...How...How is allof this possible?"

"I have learned quite a few things about myself Mother." The Blue Mutant Triceratops said as he waved his hand in an instant a cup of hot steaming tea appeared in his hand which he handed to Elenaor "Earl Grey...You favorite."

Eleanor sniffed...It was indeed her favorite...She drank

"I never need to eat or drink or sleep." Cosmos said as he sat down and created another cup of tea for himself. "But I can if I so wish."

"So you've been living here on Mars this whole time?" Eleanor asked

"Distant enough that Human Astronmers will not see me...Close enough that I can keep an eye on you...Remember what I said before we we parted that this Planet was no place for me?"

"I remember..." Eleanor said with a sigh "...It feels like it was so long ago...I was barely more than a Lamb when I became your Mother."

"In reality we were cagemates in Feral's Mutation Dungeon." Cosmos said darkly "I had been mutated by Feral testing his time machine and bringing my egg to the 20th century...Without you Mother I know I would have been driven mad from experimentiation."

Eleanor sighed "Is that why you never came during my campaign against Humanity?"

Cosmos sighed "Mother...So much was flawed with your plan,in every facet I honestlydon't know where I am to begin..."

"I realize I was tricked by a Slimy Serpent..." Eleanor said darkly

"That was actually the least of your worries." Cosmos said "You have no idea how deep the prverbial rabbit hole actually is Mother...But I can help you understand."

"How?" Eleanor asked

"This will take a while." Cosmos said "Because unlike me you need to eat, drink sleep, and all that stuff...I can summon anything you could ever wish to consume, it is the sleeping that will cause the most issue as I can't communicate this to while you are sleeping."

Eleanor said "Please Cosmos I must know the truth!"

"Then we shall begin..." Said Cosmos

 _ **We will show the Turtles and Humanimals in the next chapter**_


	47. Lesson One: Animals are Jerks

_**First Lesson Eleanor recieves from Cosmos**_

"Cosmos..." Eleanor noticed an ornate mirror "...What is that?"

"This is my mirror." Said Cosmos "This is my means of seeing all over the world...The Universe even."

"Can I see where the Turtles are?" Eleanor asked

Cosmos stroked the mirror and the mirror shimmered for a few moments before showing the Turtles in the Fellowship's Cabin.

"Hey Guys..." Mikey said "Nim...She just told me this story...Before she became a Mutant she was a Witch wanted her to be a familar and the witch hurt her and returned her to the pet shop...And that's when...Probobly she was turned into a Mutant."

Splinter sighed "It is moments like this I realize how lucky I was to have a Master like Yoshi..." Splinter shook his head "Too many Animals only know the Brutal Side of Humnanity nevr knowing the kindness Humans are capable of...Eleanor...I ...I can see what Eleanor wanted to do...What she saw in her head as what the Future would be if the Earth would be if it was run by Mutant Animals instead of Humans...She imagined Earth would be more peaceful if Animals were in charge...Eleanor for all her experience she was still too innocent...She couldn't see Mutant Animals when given the chance could be just as as destructive as Humanity possibly more so..."

Eleanor gasped! Tears formed in her eyes...She heard Mikey say "Sensai...Do you think Nim,needs...You know...A Rat to Rat talk?"

"She does not need me My Sons." Splinter said "She needs you..."

"Us Sensai?" Leo asked

"Karai and I have been talking." Splinter said "She regrets not being able to be a proper Sensai for her Charges, but she simply does not have time for them...My Sons...You have been my Students for 19 years...It is clearly time for you to become Fathers...Donatello you are allready becoming a Father in the purest sense...But I can clearly see that you are all to become Fathers of the Dawning Mutant Community..."

That was when Cosmos stroked the mirror again and the vision ended.

"Mother..." Cosmos said "...The Rat spoke the truth...You knew that the Mutant Tribes tended to only want to live with Mutants similar to themselves Rodents with Rodents, Birds with Birds, Ungulates with Ungulates...Eleanor...The Animal Kingdom is a not a Kingdom of love and peace...The Truth is...Animals don''t really like other species in fact many have hardly any love for members of the species they belong to, most species are solitary and even most social species...Only flock together for survival but don't really care about anyone who isn't a relative...At the best of times neighbors are competition for food and mates and Herbivores throughout history have been glad when a rival is eaten by a carnivore...One never needs to be faster than the carnivore one only need be faster than his neighbor."

Eleanor began to weep again.

"Oh...Mother..." Cosmos said as he pushed the bangs from the Ewe's eyes "It isn't that we Animals are evil...We...Like Humans are selfish...All life is at the very core of its being selfish...But it is that selfishness that is necessary for life to exist...I shall explain later...After we eat."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	48. Lesson Two: The Selfish Gene

_**Okeydoke...Slightly longer chapter...Deeper into the psycological/philosophical stuff with Cosmos and Eleanor and during the breif look into what the Humanimals and Turtles are doing, pay close attention to Bob...He has the gift of being able to see visions of Future, but sometimes his visions can get a bit...Blurry...Like when a certain channel gets fuzzy because of the weather, the species he mentions will be characters in the future so that's something to tantalize you**_

Cosmos summoned for Lunch grilled portobello mushroom, the smell of which could tempt even the most dedicated of meat eaters, honey sweetened candied carrots...And of course Eleanor's favorite a sweet delicious carrot cake for dessert.

It was all delcious and Eleanor ate with great appitite...Still, she was anxious to continue the lessons.

"Before we begin Cosmos..." Eleanor said quietly "May we briefly see what the Turtles are doing one more time."

"Very well." Cosmos said "As Godly as I may seem I amnot perfectly omnisiant...I am not privvy to the thoughts in anyone's head other than my own I still require my intellect and input rom my senses to reach conclustions. I created this mirror so I could see places and things without having to actually leave my Palace to see them.

He stroked the mirror again once more the Turtles were still in the Fellowship's cabin.

Bob came in with the newly renovated toy cars but he seemed a bit woozy.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late..." Bob said "...I was stricken with a brief psychic attack."

"Psychic attack?" Nygma asked

"I got a vision of the future..." Bob said "But it was very blurry...For a few moments I felt I was swimming in mud while seeing what I was seeing."

"Well..." Nygma looked at Jonathan "...I think visions of the future would be infinitely more valuable than simple mechanics what did you see?"

"Like I said...It was blurrly..." Bob said stroking his head "Most of what what I saw...Was pure...Pure greyness...Than I ray of pure sunshine...I saw...Animals...What were those Animals? I saw them so clearly...Why are they becoming blurry? Bob then ran over to a toy chest containing several minature figurines of many different kinds of animals. (Not all of course, you could never hope to fit the entire Animal Kingdom in one toy chest) He pulled out...A Frog, a Seagull, a Wolf and Goat."

"I actually saw two Seagulls in my vision." Said Bob "But I only needed one seagull figuine to remind of what I saw...I think you get the idea."

"These Animals you saw..." Ichabod said "Were they normal Animals like these figurines or were they...Anthropomorphic?"

"That is the most strange thing...In my vision...They seemed to be shifting back and forth between normal and anthropomorphic..."

"That is strange." Ichabod "I myself had a very strange dream...That cuased me to remember I dream I had before we came to Third Earth...And this morning I realized the meaning of that previous dream...Back them I dreamed a beautiful tree was growing in a city sewer and I heard the most beautiful singing in that dream."

"And what did that dream mean?" Don asked

"I know what has caused Northern Half of our Earth to become green again..." Ichabod turned to Don "Remember when you took that fireball for Belladonna."

"Um...Yeah." Don said "I still have this mark on my chest from where the fireball hit me."

"Yes...Well." Ichabod said bashfully "My dream of a beautiful tree growing in a dark, dank city sewer...It meant that your Earth would donate some of it's own fertility to our Earth to restore it...And the moment you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Belladonna was the moment your Earth decided to donate."

"So...You're saying the Planets are communicating with each other or something?" Don at this point knew better than to question the strange logic.

"Pretty much." Ichabod said "What I've come to understand is that your willingness to sacrifice yourself proved that you truly loved Belladonna not merely lusted for her...The proof that a creature from Third Earth truly loved a Creature from First Earth...Well that was reason enough for Third Earth to give to First Earth."

At that point Cosmos stroked the mirror again so it would become blank again.

"So helpful those Creatures are..." Cosmos said "They have no idea how helpful they are being at this moment...Providing me with focus for these lessons...Notice what the Scrawny Human Youth said was that Donatello's willingness to lay down his life for the Dragoness was proof that he loved her not merely lusted after her...Too many Human 'love stories' are actually lust stories the Hero and Heroine fall 'in love' at first sight...For no other reason than the other is exceeding in physical beauty with absolutly no knowladge of the other's personality or past...The Human Fairy Tales are nothing more than Humanity articulating the instinctual knowladge that physical beauty is a sigh of fertility and overall health thus meaning an ideal breeding partner...Humans..." Cosmos scoffed "They are so enslaved by the most basic of instincts and yet still proclaim themselves as divinly seperate from all other animal life so many times the more a Human fervantly clings to the idea that Humans are actually 'Soulful Lumps of Clay' created in 'God's Image' the more likely those Humans are tormented by the carnal instincts of lust and gluttony."

Cosmos turned to Eleanor "We can see the folly of Humanity's declaration of seperation from the rest of the Animal Kingdom...But we Mutant Animals are in grave danger of falling into the same trap...Mother...Your belief that Mutant Animals would be kinder stewards of the Earth and kinder to our Fellow Creatures is dangerously naive! The reason Animals have never commited the acts of war, genocide and mass destruction of the enviroment that Humans have is simply that for thouands of millennia, until this relative blink of an eye in cosmic time Animals have not had the tools nor the intellect to carry out such atrocities...Mutation can be a great boon...Grant us the ability to become more than selfish beings whose only ambitions are to eat and to replicate our genes...What was it about Donatello's sacrifice that proved love rather than mere lust? What would a normal Male Turtle, a Normal Red Eared Slider do with a female...He would mate with her...Than leave...As she would leave her eggs as soon as she lay them...A Natural Turtle has no biological imperitive to love...They have no reason to pair bond no reason to raise and nuture the young...The Young are capable of taking care of themselves as soon as they hatch and Adults find that evolution will ganrantee the survival of Turtle-Kind if Turtles mate as often as possible and have many many young, many will die before they come of reproductive age but enough are ganateed to survive to adulthood and reproduce...Mammals thus far are the only biological class thus far that needs parental love...Even the Birds have one species where the Young emerge from the nest developed enogh that they never need the adults...The Australian Brush Turkey, but Mammals dependant on Mother's Milk...The defining feature of Mammals is what inspires feeings of love that no other other animals can match...This is why a Mammals became the ruler of the Earth, not a Bird, Reptile, Amphibian, Fishn or Invertbrate...The Evolution of Love beginning with the first Mammal Cub to drink milk is what began the evolution of 'the social contract' that social mammals excel at...The idea of altruism...That one should not be completely selfish but instead help one's fellows to ensure not only surviving but thriving for all, is put to the ultimate test when one is faced with the choice of sacrifcing one's own life or at least future health for the sake of another...A mate, a child, a sibling perhaps even a stranger who of no relation to yourself but has proven to be a loyal compantion...What would a normal male Turtle do if his mate was in danger? Nothing! He can always find another mate...But Donatello's willingness tolay down his life for his mate...Proved that he valued her more than his own life that she wasn't a mere recipient of his lust,furthermore...As they were both people, Donatello vand Belladonna valued each other's personalities cherished doing things together that weren't sex, cherished the differences between them as well the similarities."

Eleanor sighed deeply "And his act of true love brought a miracle to another universe...Oh Cosmos I have been such a fool! I was sucked into Morgan's silver tongue vision of an Animal Paradise...I knew some Mutants couldn't play nice with others that's why some I could never accept into Maison De Fauna, but I was so enamoured by my idea of a glorious Paradise of Animals I blatantly disregarded the facts before my eyes of Mutants of different species hardly able to bare standing next to each other!"

"It is a lovely notion..." Cosmos said quietly "The idea that the future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of a dream...But the danger lies in what the dream is...And what you are willing to do to ensure the dream comes true..."

 _ **Battle for the Earth...Come for the TMNT...Stay for the feeling you're stuck in a philosphy lecture**_


	49. The Origin of the Mutant Babies

_**Okeydoke I had this idea in my head for some time, but I couldn't think of where to place it well to all my viewers who want to know how and why a can of TCRI Ooze came to an entirely different universe to create Taylor the Flamingo, Caesar the Chimp, Julia the Hyena, Zeb the Zebra and Rye the Anteater...Here is your answer.**_

It was almost time to return to Third Earth, Donatello was watching the Mutant Cubs play blocks before him, they seemed to be doing reasonably well after almost being kidnapped.

"Donatello..." Don turned, it was that Velociraptor Shaman Fossil "You have that faraway look in your eyes."

"Don stood up and walked over to Fossil because he didn't want to talk about the cubs in front of them

"The Humanimals told me the story of how the Mutants Cubs came to be..." Don said quietly "They told me this story that a Cannister of Ooze came through a vortex and fell into a zoo nursrey but...That only brings up more questions...Why did this vortex form? Why did it only bring through a cannister of ooze? This is all very suspious..."

Fossil sighed "When I first learned of these Cubs...I simply excepted it without question...This must have been what the Great Spirit intended after all...However...After learning more the Mutants of Third Earth I realize thatmaybe we should look deeper into this...Donatello...Come with me if you please."

Don followed the Dinosaur Shaman to a place in Felly Forest, Fossil shoved a large rock to the side and a tunnel into ground was revealed.

"Come with me..." Fossil said "I promise this won't hurt."

"Actually being hurt wasn't what I was worried about..." Don said but he followed...All throughout the Tunnel was all kinds of colorful jewels...Jewels in every color of the rainbow!

"What is this place?" Don asked

"A special place."Fossil said "A place the Fairies made for us Humanimals, speciically the Shamans and Mages...You are the first Non-Humanimal to ever see this place."

"I'm...Honored..." Don said

They came across an Amythyst as large as a snare drum!

"This is a Crystal of Knowladge." Said Fossil "Place your face on the Crystal with the question you want to ask in your mind."

Don took a deep breath and placed his face on the crystal thinking his question 'How did the TCRI come to this universe?'

Instantly he was transported into a dark basement where some Teenager was on the internet typing away furiously.

Don looked at his own hands, they were transparent like a Ghost! He got the idea this was like when the Utroms showed his him and his brothers the History ofUtroms on Earth he was only an observer of these Past Events he could have noinfluence over what was essentualy a recording

"I call this meeting of the Phillosophers of the Future into order!" Said the Teenager...Apparently he was livestreaming with some other people."

Don knew he had tolisten closely to what was said

"Oh man!" Said a young teenage girl "Isn'tit totally uncool that people in this day and age still eat animals! I'm a toal vegan!"

"Can't people see that treating animals like property is immoral?" Said another boy on the livestream.

"Guys." Said the Boy who Don was watching "I've discovered a way to bring Animals to the leval of Humans thus giving the Animals some leverage."

The Kid than brought a cannister of TCRI Ooze, I got a tip that this Cannister from the TCRI company contains a powerful Mutagen that when exposed to Animallife not only gives them Human Like intelligence but opposable thumbs, Bipedialism and speech...Listen I can't mail you guys these things...So you all need to come to where I live, I discovered a burial site, we all take like a dozen of these things and we return to our states and spread the ooze allover the countryside to expose Animals to it."

"Far out!" Said the Girl

"My Dad is currently working on his alternate universe portal experiment I said I would help out..." And with that he ended the 'Meeting'.

His Dad seemed to be very brillant Scientst. He had a Vortex developing in his workshop

"Hey Dad..." Said the Boy "Have you got the vortex working?"

"Yes." Said the Dad

With that the Boy tossed the TCRI Ooze into the Vortex, this did not escape the Dad's notice.

"What did you that for?" The Dad asked

"I..." The Boy hesitated "...I was sending a message fromout universe to the other."

"We don't know who is on the other side!" The Dad fumed "And beside why would you send them a container of toxic material? Do you want to start an interdimenstional war?!"

The Scientist then turned off the vortex "I think this experiment neds to be put on hold until we can establish some ground rules."

Don then pulled away away from the Crystal.

"Oh wow..." He clutched his head woozy

"What did you see?" Asked Fossil

"I had no idea how deep the Rabbit Hole truly was..." Don said "This group crazy Teenagers calling themselves the 'Phillosphers of the Future' want to Mutate every non-sapient animal in existance because they believe it tobe 'moral' don't they realize that they will completely destroy the Bioshpere?!"

"That is the Danger of Phillosphy." Said Fossil "They can become so obbsessed with finding some sort of Moral 'Perfection' that they don't realize that they will destroy all of life in the attempt to create perfection.

 _ **So that is where the Mutant Babies came from, Vegan Teenage Genius Obbsesed with Animal Liberation tossed some Ooze into his Dad's alternate universe portal to liberate whatever Animals were on the other side**_


	50. Return to Papparazzi

_**I am such a lazy person...I've watched this Week's Svengoolie and I realize I have trouble imagining how I'm to write my chapters until I actually start writing them.**_

When Donatello rejoined the group he told them everything he saw and heard in his divining crystal vision.

"So that's what it was."Matoaka said folding her arms and shaking her head. "At first It seemed like a Holiday Miracle...A gross and slimy miracle but still...Ooze falls from Heaven giving sapience to Animals without the utilization of the Dark Crystal in any way shape or form.

The Wild Kratts who had come to First Earth after waiting a very long time for the Humanimals and Mutants to return heard Don's story and instantly both Kratt Brothers' jaws dropped in horror!

"That's what has been causing all these rampant Animal Mutations?!" Chris exclaimed "Some teenagers have broken into a TCRI burial site and spreading the Ooze all over the country in order to 'liberate' the Animals?!"

Bill chucked and began singing "Oh...People with too much time on..."

"You think this is funny?!" Chris snapped at the Texas Longhorn Humanimal "This is a zoological disaster!"

"Sir...If you see it from my perspective..." Bill said "I feel like the Animals who have become intelligent have been blessed..Well not in the sense they can't show themselves to Humans without getting killed...But in that those Animals have gotten the Gift of becoming People, I was born a Person you see, as was my Dad before me, it was Grandad that started out an ordanary Bull before he was sent through the Cauldron and came out a Humanimal on the other side, sure being a Person isn't all fun and games but frommy perspective I would rather be a slave who understand why I'm suffering than a Mere Animal Slave who feels simple terror of his masters not knowing why his Masters hurt him or why he's doing what he is doing...A Humanimal can look at this Great Cities and knowing his or her part in creating them...Feel a sense of pride knowing what he or she accomplished even as a slave... Mere animals can't do that."

That left the Wild Kratts speechless, they had noidea how to respond to that.

As they the Herd of Heroes entered Third Earth, they were assulted by the blinding flashes of like a million cameras!

"What are you doing?!" Matoaka shouted to the Papparzzi

"What are they doing here?!" Karai snapped

Chris and Martin quicklybecame sheepish

"Well uh..."Martin said "While you guys were in the other universe last night, we recieved a call from several conservation socities asking what we were doing and we...Might have spilled one too many a bean about Matoaka being a Royal and Heroes from another Universe coming here to help us..."

Karai was so furious it almost seemed like steam would shoot from her ears.

Matoaka stamped her hoof down hard for attention.

"I'm sure we can sort this all out!" She said

 _ **Read and Review**_


	51. Diplomacy Distraction

_**Story needs to speed up**_

Matoaka turned to Bob and waved her tail in a specific way that signaled to Bob to find a place to hide with the modified toy cars to somewhere the Paparazzi couldn't see.

"All questions shall be answered in time..." Matoaka said "But first we shall return to the Waldorf Astoria."

"Ma'am!" Came a Reporter Lady "The President of the United States wants to speak to you!"

"Can he come to the Waldorf Astoria?" Matoaka asked

The President heard this through a two-way radio the Reporter was wearing as an earing "I can meet youat the Waldorf Astoria."

"Would you like to do lunch?" Matoaka asked

"Do you have any dietary restrictions?" The President asked

"I am a lacto-ovo vegetarian but I do not look down on anyone who eats meat." Matoaka said

Bob found himself in a tree hollow. Edward Nygma and Donatello found him.

"What should we do Bob?" Nygma asked

"We need to get these Beauties closer to Feral's Mansion..." Bob said

"His Mansion is just outside New York City." Don said "I can take you two in the Turtle Taxi."

Meanwhile Eleanor was listening to Cosmos explaining to her just how impossible it would have been for the Mutant Animals to win against the whole of Humanity."

"...And even if...Even if by some Miracle the Mutant Animals managed to win and conquered Humanity no Utopia of Animals would spring forth..."

Cosmos swirled his fingers over his mirror and spun a vision for Eleanor. Eleanor saw Mutants tearing each other apart under a crimson sky.

"The Different Species simply don't like each other..." Cosmos said "...The Mutants who are tolerant are those who were raised by Human Beings, those More Educated Mutants would be the first to be culled by the Wild Mutants who vastly outnumber them beyon the wars between Carnivores and Herbivores, Birds and Mammals, the Mutants would furthur divide themselves by weather they were Mutated by eliberate Experimentation or by Exposure to Mutagen Spills..."

In the mirror Eleanor saw a vicious Werewolf looking Mutant climbing a Mountain of Bones as the Sun set over the Mountain of Bones the Mutant howled "I WIN!"

"I understand..."Eleanor said quietly "...We Mutants need Humanity...We need to learn to be truly civilized...And Humans have one million years of experience at being civilized."

Eleanor stood "Cosmos...I know what I must do! I must return to Earth! I must help my Fellow Mutants and Humanity!"


	52. The Attack on Feral's Mansion

_**So...I've made a lot of really short chapters probobly pacing myself for the really LONG chapters that will come soon enough.**_

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Splinter was at the Waldorf-Astoria being served lunch as the President and most of the reporters sat around the table with Matoaka, Rory and most of the Fellowship...This was it, they were all exposed, they had been seen on International Television and here they were eating with many important humans...Granted most of them were focused on Matoaka and the Humanimals...Matoaka was so much more beautiful, her voice was so musical and so always knew what would sound best for the camera...But of course, in her universe she was a powerful and revered figure so she had, had years of practice with public speaking. Really Leo was grateful the Humanimals were so much more photogenic and had such beautiful voices...It was almost a boon to a Ninja, you can hide in plain sight when you stand next to someone so gorgeous everyone will be distracted by the glamourous one.

It was Mikey that finally said the hidden terror that was in Leo's mind "So is this it?" Mikey asked quietly "Are we...No longer Ninjas?"

That was when Leo felt a piece of food enter the other pipe...He coughed violently...He reached for a his glass of water.

"Leonardo..." Splinter looked at his Oldest Son with concern

Leo quickly chugged the water "Sensai..." He gasped "I think I need to lie down for a few moments..."

"If that is what you must do My Son..." Splinter sighed As Leo lrft the table and headed towards the bar where he collapsed onto a sofa, during his time in First Earth, he had learned of a Humanimal technique of calming oneself known as 'dozing' it wasn't quite meditation and it wasn't quite sleep...But one does come quite close to sleep when dozing.

Leo lay on his back and put his feet on the opposite sofa arm, How Humanimals doze is they get as cozy and relaxed as possible and to think happy and/or calming thoughts.

Leo was having trouble thinking happy thoughts, so as he lay on the sofa slowly inhaling and exhaling he decided to listen to what Matoaka was saying to the President...Her boistrous, musical voice could be heard crystal clear from where he was.

"Mr. President..." Matoaka said "...My universe does have some prime directive laws...In my view if a Civilzation has the Internet it is mature enough to handle the existance of other civilzations..."

Leo smiled quietly to himself, How was it that the Federation so much like Star Trek?  
Leo thought about Matoaka...As he listened to her speak, he thought about her brown and white fur, her black mane and tail tassel...That's when Leo realized something was different...As he thought about Matoaka he didn't feel the feelings of infatuation he had felt before. It almost startled him! That was he realized...His crush on the Unicorn had faded...He still liked her as a friend, he still admired her...But...He was no longer in love with her.

Meanwhile close to Feral's Mansion Bob, Donatello and Edward Nygma were just about to attack and Bob placed the Modified Toy Cars at the base of the hill Feral's Mansion stood on. and Bob then took the modified remote controler and commanded all of them to burrow into the hill with the drills he had fitted onto all of them.

"You've already hacked into his security system?" Don exclaimed

"21st Security Systems?" Bob sniffed "Child's play." He had the cars burrow deeper into the hill.

"Feral has place stratigically placed traps in his Basement Torture Dugeon in these locations..." Bob said on the remore controller's screen showed a pixelated map of Feral's Underground Lab of several spots shown where the traps were."

"The great thing about these Cars is that they don't even have to worry about the traps...All they have to do is blow up."

In a few short minutes as Bob commanded each car to emerge at specific points in Feral's lab and then Bob hit DETONATE

None of them could hear or see anything from the Mansion from on the hill, but Bob said "Quick! He need to bolt as quickly as possible!"

They all bolted for the Turtle Taxi and sped off. As Feral was rushing downstairs to see what exactly had happened to his Lab.

 _ **Read and review**_


	53. The Inmates Escaped from the Asylum

_**And things start a steady dessent downhill from here...**_

Feral had absolutely no idea how his lab had been attacked or by what, as the smoke began to clear he gasped as he saw the vast amounts of damage Bob's bombs had done to all his creations!

"No!" He screamed "The tank that contained allmy refined Mutagen!" And also the Machine the refined the TCRI Mutagen was damaged leaving only raw Green TCRI Mutagen

"Oh god,oh god oh god..." Feral exclaimed "My metawave device...If my Mentawave device is...Oh Skies Above My Mentawave Device is unharmed! It's a miracle!"

But that's when Feral noticed something else was completely destroyed, the Power Central for all his Collars of Control, this would mean...

"What's thematter Feral?" Came a snide, naisly voice...It was Karl the Mutant Rabbit that was Feral's chief assistant in the Lab, he was a slave like all the other Mutant Animals except for Otto, Feral realized tohis horror with no danger of being shocked to death by the collar of control surgacally implanted to his neck...Karl was completely free.

THe Brown Rabbit with ragged ears and a twisted grin came foreward, as the smoke cleared futher it was clear all of Feral's Mutant Animal Prisoners both his own creations, and those he had captured from elsewhere were completely and utterly free.

"Master!" Otto came to his Master's side brandishing his pistol.

The Mutant Animals actually had nointention of killing the Hated Scientist all they wanted was to escape, and convienant hole in the floor left by the bombs would do.

As they all dove down the hole Neither Feral nor Otto could do anything to stop them.

"Master..." Otto turned tohis Human "...Who...Could have done this?"

"I...Have no idea." Feral said completely dumbfounded

Shortly after lunch the President left promising that he has been convinced Mutant Animals are in fact people...What he would do with this knowladge he didn't say.

It was an only an hour later, when it happened.

A News Reporter Woman was attacked by a Mutant Baboon! She screamed and fortunatly the Mutant Wolf Ulfgar came to her rescue!

The Scarred Mutant Wolf lept onto the Mutant Baboon who was perched on a Volkswagon, Ulfgar's teeth sank deep in into the Baboon's throat.

The Baboon was already dead by the time the Ninja Turtles and Humanimals came over.

"Who...Who was that." The News Reporter asked trembling.

"Whoever he was..." Ulfgar said "He was not one of us...Our group has made peace with Humans."

Don and Bob inpected the Dead Baboon, he was wearing a metal collar around his neck, and written on that colar was BIO-SPAWN

"That's Feral's company!" Don gasped horified "Oh...Oh God."

In a matter of hours Feral's Mutant Creations were running rampent throughtout New York City attacking both Humans and Other Mutants indiscriminately.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	54. The Hunt is On

_**I must write this chapter in honor of Scarecrow appearing in the improved Ninja Turtles/Batman crossover Huttah!**_

In the Turtles' Lair Don was trembling "We did this..." Don said his hands shaking "We unleashed a bunch of psychotic Mutants when we bombed Feral's lab."

Matoaka stamped her hoof "Well what are we doing here shaking in our boots?" She yelled "We have just convinced the President of the United States the most powerful person on this Planet that Mutants are People...We can not risk everything we have fought for dying because of a few Flukes!"

Leo suddenly noticed a change in Matoaka's demenor...Something seemed to have changed after her talk with the President...Leosaw Matoaka's eyes...She seemed to not be entirely in the moment, she seemed to be in the past at the moment. "What we are to do is to sally forth and capture the Flukes before they do any more damage!"

"What are Flukes?" Raph asked

Matoaka turned her head sharply to Raph

"No seriously..." Raph said "...What are Flukes?"

"It means Psychopath." Matoaka said "One born without empathy."

Leo, Don and Raph looked at each other...Matoaka referred to Mutants as 'Flukes' which seemed to be a Humanimal Term.

"What do you have that can kill or capture these renegade Mutants?" Matoaka asked

Don and Karai brought forth allthe weapons they had for capturing Mutants,Don brought forth what he had for capturing Mutants during Bishop's Mutant Outbreak and Karai brought forth everything she had equipped the Morning Glories during the Mutant Riots.

And thus the Humanimals, the TMNT and Morning Glories split up across New York City capturing Feral's Mutants.

It was exsausting work fighting and capturing these Mutants, many of them were insanly strong, some even had psychic powers.

Meanwhile Eleanor was pleading with Cosmos "Please! Eleanor said "I must return to Earth...With this Truth I know I need to spread the Truth you've given me to the rest of my People."

Cosmos said "I have helped you as much as a could without disrupting too much balence...If I send you back you will be completely on your own...I won't be able to protect you any furthur."

"Cosmos..." Eleanor said "...If I don't do this...Who will?"

Cosmos sighed and nodded and returned Eleanor to Earth via Rainbow Beam.

Meanwhile...The Humanimals, TMNT and Morning Glories had Hearded the Remaining Renegade Mutants to Coney Island Matoaka was running herself ragged trying to keep everything under control! At one point she was standing on an (Adimittatly low hanging) Passenger Car of Coney Island's famous Ferris Wheel, she leaped off the car, onto the hard pavement and her left hoof shattered...And brayed with pain!

"Matoaka!" Leo came running to her side

"Your Majesty!" Nygma did the same.

Don cameover and inspected her hoof. "Oh man..." Don said "That is nasty." Don always had some first aid supplies in his duffle,he wrapped her hoof in bandages.

"Have all the Mutants been captured?" Matoaka asked

"More then that." Don said quietly "Those Mutants...Are dead...They kind...Of killed themselves resisting capture...Tore themselves apart rather then ever be held captive again...The Morning Glories are pretty upset about it."

Matoaka finally seemed to be calming down herself from her revolutionary frenzy. "Take me to the Morning Glories."

Karai and Chapman had moved the Morning Glories to a Carnival Tent between the Luna Park and the Beach, it seemed the tent was to host a stage magician show before the Mutant Riots happened.

Matoaka limped into the tent with her Crew and the Turtles and Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma and that was when a deep, powerful voice said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear "MATOAKA! STOP!"

And from about came a brillant golden glow...

 _ **Whois coming...You willfind out soon enough**_


	55. Deus Ex Machina

_**Okeydoke Peeps This is the chapter I've been planning since the beginning of this story but I've been dreading doing it on account this single chapter is to be a doorstopper, this is the chapter where the Humanimals learn the truth about how they came to be, the Gothamites (Is that a cromulant word?) Scarecrow and Riddler leard about how Gotham's history isn't what they thought it was and everyone learns just how deep the rabbit hole really is...You might want a box of tissues handy, this chapter more then any other could make you cry not so much because any character dies horribly or something overtly tragic like that...But because reading this chapter may make you think about depressing stuff like death and the ultimate meaning of life...Stuff that keeps you up at night as you lie in your bed**_

 _Why should he think me cruel_

 _Or that he is betrayed?_

 _I'd have him love the thing that was_

 _Before the world was made._

What came from the Golden Glow no one was expecting...A Siloette of a quadraped with a long neck, long legs and a long thin snout matelialized and desended into the tent. When the golden glow dimmed everyone was able to get a good look at it...The creature was nothing any of them had ever seen before, at first it seemed like a Sauropod like a Braciosaurus it did seem fairly reptilian with grey scaly skin and a dinosaur like tail, but a closer look at the face, the snout was like an anteater long, thin, toothless tiny mouth at the end, the legs were long and thin with tiny, delicate clawed paws instead of the hooved feet of saurpods and pachyderms.

"Who...Who are you me?" Matoaka asked weakly

"My name is Chardanaro." Said the Creature in a deep masculine voice "And I'm here to tell you and your crew to return to your birth universe immediatly! You have done enough damage already!"

Before Matoaka could reply Leo jumped in defensivly "Damage?! What the shell are you talking about?! Matoaka has been helping us! She's helped us finally be able to comeout of the shadows and be free to walk among the Humans without fear! How dare you say she has harmed us!"

"This meeting of universes should never have happened!" Chardanaro said

"The Captain and her Crew came here because someone from her Birth Universe came here to form an empire by stealing her crown!" Don said agririly "You've given us your name, but who are you really? What are you?!"

Chardanro sighed irritably "The true name of species is unpronoucable to you Earthlings for any of you to be able to prononce correctly I would have to...Pull out your tongues...Our colloquial name to other Races is...The Gods of the Machine...I will be very clear, we are not actual Gods we are not even ageless like the Utroms of this Universe...We age and die at the end of our centuries long lifespans, we are however one of the oldest intelligent species of our Universe we are secret protectors of Other Races of our Universe, and we are protecting you and your crew by sending you all back home before anything worse happens!"

"But we can't leave yet!" Matoaka protested "Not until we are sure the Mutant Animals of this Earth are as free as we are on our Earth."

Chardanaro sighed and stroked his head with his forepaw "Please Your Majesty, just return home." He said "This isn't YOUR Earth! THis isn't YOUR fight!"

"Is this about Prime Directive?" Matoaka asked raising an eyebrow

"This is deeper than Prime Directive..." Chardanaro "...This meeting of Universes was never approved of."

"Approved of by who?" Don asked "The Ultimate Daimyo?"

"No." Said Chardanro

"Than who?" Don asked folding his arms

"That is not for you to know." Chardanaro said

"Oh ho ho no!" Raph said drawing his sais "You ain't pulling that on us 'God of the Machine!' We want answers and yer gonna give 'em to us! If you ain't a real God then you can bleed!"

Chardanaro glared "Do you know what I could do?" He asked

"As far as I can tell all you are is an Alien half brontosaurus/half anteater." Raph said never faltering "You got some crazy powers to kill me with?"

Chardanaro realized Raph had called his bluff, the rules forbade him from harming a denizen of another universe, if he was attacked he could only flee back to the home universe.

"I thought so." Raph said knowing he had succesfully called the Alien's bluff

"Fine!" Chardanaro said stamping his forepaw "I will tell you if it will get you to return home! The Authority I refer to is...The Angels in Heaven."

Everyone suddenly felt inexplicably cold

"The Angels in Heaven..." Don said "...Is that another nickname for..."

"No." Said the Alien "I mean The Souls of Dead Mortals who lived good lives they got the ultimate promotion."

"Wait a minute."Jonathan said "I didn't think Angels were the Souls of Dead Mortals..."

"What your Granny taught you about Heaven has no basis in reality." Chardanaro said "I think you would be pleased to know that Heaven is nothing like the Abramic Religions imagine it...The Aberahamic God is notthe Ultimate Power, does not even exist really, The Afterlife Formed after the first living thing with a mind died, the Afterlife was formed by the Thoughts of the Dead, in the beginning the Afterlife was only primordial sludge, but as life evolved and contiued thelive and die, the afterlife evolved along with life growing forests, deserts any habitat you can think...When intelligent life evolved time and time again...That's when the afterlife got the upgrade of having civilazation and very soon the Afterlife would be divided and one of those divisions was Heaven.

"Holy..." Chapman squeaked "You have just revealed in five minutes information Humanity has been seeking every since it began!"

"I can see exactly what you are thinking and no you may not reveal any of this to any Being outside of this tent!" Chardanaro snapped "Captain...Can you please return to First Earth..."

"You don't understand!" Matoaka protested "I want these Mutants to be spared the five thousand years of slavery we Humanimals had to endure!"

Chardanaro rubbed his temples and muttered under his breath "I never had this trouble with Fossil..."

"Uncle Fossil?!" Matoaka exclaimed

And Chardanaro realized that almost all the Humanimals could hear what he had muttered as clearly as he if he had yelled it.

"What do you know about Uncle Fossil?!" Matoaka asked

"You don't want to know." Chardanaro said starting to sweat nervously "Believe me Your Majesty you really don't want to know."

Matoaka limped foreward with a glare that could cause a log to burn up from sheer anxiety "What...Is...Happening?" She asked her voice low and dangerous.

Chardanro realized he had no way out, he had to reveal to the most important Humanimals in the Universe the awful truth that he hoped would never be revealed to the race as a whole, and was only revealed to Fossil as he needed to know to play his part in guiding the prophecy to its ultimate fullfillment.

"Fossil..." Chardanro took a deep breath "...I am his contact between him an Heaven. Many Humanimal Shamans have found limited connection to Heaven, to see glimpses of it when they meditate but only Fossil, after proving himself worthy to us was chosen be trusted with the Ultimate Knowlege...The Knowlege of True Heaven...Knowledge of the Secrets of the Creation of the Mutiverse...Knowledge of..." Chardanaro sighed sadly "...The true history of the Humanimals."

A look of pure terror was in Matoaka's eyes "True history?" She squeaked

"I told you you didn't want to know!' Chardanaro said "It would have been so much better if you did what I said and simply returned home...But since you know that your race's history isn't what you what you were taught and if I don't tell you you will worry yourself to an early grave not knowing what the actual truth is...Perhaps you willworry yourself to an early grave for different reasons after you learn the truth but...No way out."

Chardanro then stoodon his hind legs and spun a sort...Mystical Orb that showed things like a like a Crystal Ball. After the mystical orb was spun the scene was of pure blackness accept for a pair of blue eyes and a pair of pink eyes.

"In the beginning..." Chardanro said "...Was O theMasculine and A the Femminine and the infinate timeless nothing, in the beginning O and A were like newborn children and innocent as innocent can be...But they had no knowledge of what they had another with them...The ooposite of all happiness and postive emotion...Negator the Embodiment of all Negative Emotion...Unable to feel any happiness, constantly miserable Negator sought to destroy his counterparts O and A in killing them would end his existence and he would no longer be suffering...O and A quickly learned Negator wanted to detroy them and in dfense begun creating the universe as shelter...Needless to say Negator kept breaking through the defenses and after creating many layers of universe thus creating the multiverse...O and A had gorwn older and wiser and O decided it was time to take the battle to Negator...Grabbing a nearby star he left A to battle Negator, after waiting for a long time and O not returning A wept and her tears brought water to many planets, which would be the life bearing planets...After realizing what she had done A had an idea...She would divide herself into to many tiny microscoping pieces sometimes the pieces were carbon,sometimes the pieces were sillicon but she would place a microscoping piece of herself on every planet she had covered with her tears...Eventually O did return he himself had been shattered into coutless microscoping pieces in his battle with Negator he returned to his A counterparts and thus in countless universes on countless planets life begun."

"And we can't tell anyone this?" Don asked "That is entrapment."

Chardanro turned to Don "You want to risk giving Countless Theologins death by brain shattering?"

"What does this have to do with Humaimals?" Belladonna asked

"Negator was also shattered in the battle but still alive..." Chardanaro said "He eventually created beings from his own Shards...Those beings became known as...The Hatemongers...They are often called Demons, but are something seperate, the Demons in Hell need life because they are fed by life suffering and they need wicked mortals to become new recruits. The Hatemongers are also fed by suffering but as they serve Negator they are driven to fullfill his wish to destroy allof existeance so Negator himself will cease to exist and his own suffering will be ended...Many,many, many eons ago the Hatemongers were steadily coming closer to fullfilling Negator's wish...They had succedded in corrupting entire universes to pure hatred and thus were devoured by Negator, the corrupted souls doomed to endless suffering in the belly of Negator the Angels knew the Hatemongers had to be stopped! But the Angels hadlimited options, as they were dead, they could not harm the living in anyway they are physically incapable of harming a living being...But the Mortals were having the poison of hatred...Drip, drip, driped into the ears...Mind you not all evilcomes from the Hatemongers...Some evil is...Purely Organic so to speak, sprung from the mortal heart naturally, when O returned to A after his battle with Negator some of Negator's essange had fused into O's pieces...And yes that is how Evil came into the Multiverse and I know that sounds awful, but here's the thing, when living things got that bit of evil mixed into them, it meant that they could withstand evil, as in...While touching a Hatemonger hurts like all get out you don't annihilate on contact like matter touching anti-matter like a vaccine is made from the malady to give you immunity to it.

"Holy Shell!" Don said "That makes so much sense...It is terrifying."

"But Hatemonger Hatred is not garden varity hatred..." Chardanaro said "It is a hared for everything in the multiverse including oneself those infected with Hatemonger Hatred seek to destroy all of existance to become vulnerable to Hatemonger Hatred...One must be unable to feel happiness, and for eons Hatemongers had been manipulating things so such unhappy people would come to be...And would spread that same misery like a virus...Like I said before the Angels knew they had to do something...But what could they do they couldn't intervene directly...That was when one angel had the idea...On one particular Earth...The Humans were in grave danger...Some terrorists were cooking up a Mutant Strain of Anthrax that if...Nothing intervened would kill every Human on that Earth...The Angels had to create something to save the Humans of First Earth from the danger that would be coming in the next decade and the entire universe from the Hatemongers Hatred that was starting to infect all the intelligent species...So that one Angel had an idea...Uplifted Animals! Animals who would be genetically hard wired to both stamp out evil and spread love and joy to the Peoples of the Universe! These Humanimals would also be built in with an immunity to the Mutant Anthrax that was soon to be unleashed...They summoned an anchient alien crystal with the power to manipulate life forms and gave it the instructions on what they wanted and sent the crystal to First Earth in the year 1998."

Matoaka gasped "That was..."

"The year the first Humanimals were created." Chardanro said The Nystal Orb showed thr Crystal chrash landing on Earth and one shard flying off from it. "The History you have been told tell you that Humanity created Humanimals to be slaves from the very beginning...But that is a lie for both Humanimals and for Humanity...I doubt many Lords and Ladies of the Wrangler Empire know the real truth...No one would have known of the Crystal's abilty if the Crystal hadn't shown the Humans by shining it's light on any Animal within a five foot radius and given them some basic uplifting...Humans immediatly took the Crystal to the Lab and begun 'experimentin with it...Really the Crystal was in complete control the Humans simply thought they were the ones in charge, soon the first Cauldron was built,the First TRUE Humanimals were created...And after testing the Humanimals to understand the full scope of the uplifted animals' intelligence...Humanimals quickly became...The Greatest Entertainment Sensation!"

"What?!" Matoaka exclaimed

"The first work Humanimal ever did was acting for film and television." The Mystical Orb showed a scene from the 90s showing a 'Werewolf' actually a Wolf-Humanimal appear to first stalk a Human Girl from the Shadows before the Girl turned around smirking at the Werewolf before revealing they were at a Beach Party and started dancing in harmony "These Humanimals were not 'slaves' per se..." Chardanro licked his snout with his long tongue "While many Humanimal were expressly created for the Entertainment Industry...They were treated extremely well...They enjoyed the work."

"It still sounds like slavery." Don said "Creating Humanimals for a specific purpose...It simply is taking advantage on the fact the newborn creatures didn't know any better and didn't realize they were simply slaves in gilded cages."

"Yes...Perhaps." Chardanro said "Soon Families could even request a Humanimals to be created for them as Pets, sometimes sending a beloved non-sapient pet to be turned into a Humanimal."

"That's even worse!" Don exclaimed

"It certainly does sound bad..." Chardanaro said "But...Being so Innocent back then...The Humanimals never felt like slaves...They felt like the most beloved creatures in all existance and in truth they were, for a few short happy years...Humanimals began to spread joy and love to the developed countries as beloved pets or adored celebraties, the Humanimals were happy and...Loved by all, and they loved everyone else in return. The Orb showed scenes of Humanimals and Humans frollicking in a vast green park.

"Then...2001..." Charanro sighed "The terrorists unleashed the Anthrax Bomb. It started in New York City and quickly spread around the planet...The foolish terrorists din't think it would affect them, they only wanted to destroy America...But they soon died after denonating the Bomb...It wasn't long before People realized Humanimal were immune though they did not know why...Soon Humanimals were manufactured by the thousands, to Heal those who could be saved, to safely dispose of those who could not, and to clean the contamanated areas.

Scenes flashed of Humanimals hosing down infected places,Humanimal Nurses rushing Humans strapped to stretchers down hospital hallways and Humanimals somberly digging graves for the dead.

It took a lot of work...But Humanity narrowly avoided extinction. But when enough people were healed they looked around, and saw...Civilzation in pieces...And Humanimals outnumbering them 20 Humanimals for every surviving Human.

"20 Humanimals?!" Belladonna gasped

"Indeed." Chardanaro said "Humanity was frightended the trauma of near extinction had changed them...No longer did they see the Humanimals as pets and playmates...They suddenly noticed the great strengh and terryfing great intelligence of the Humanimals...And during the short happy years of Humanimals being celebraties...Many Humans and Humanimals had fallen in love and well...

The Orb showed a scene of a pregant teenage human girl and a Teenage Fox-Boy "Oh God!" Exclaimed the Girl "What do we do?!"

"The Angels knew they had do to something for the Humanimals to be effective to bring love to all Intelligent Races not only Humans...Someone had the bright idea of giving Humanimals the 'biological backstage pass' meaning they can ipregante or be impregnated by any sexually reproducing intelligent species...So everybody could love them...If you know I mean...This backfired horribly as after the Aanthrax Plague and Humanity becoming an endangered species themselves, they knew from previous years that whenever Humans and Humanimal breed the offspring from such unions always create another Humanimal, today we know that some rare cases one out every ten thousand Human/Humanimal couplings results in a perfectly Human Child...But so rarely does that every happen...Humanimals had a very real fear of being...Bred out of existance...And also...Humanimals consume so much resources, both larger species and smaller species with faster metabolisms...During that time to feed every Humanimal on the Planet Earth at the time one cookie would take two billion miles of wheatfield simply to have enough flour to make all those cookies...Humanity feared Humanimals would demand the best food and drink for themselves leaving Humans starving."

"So that was why Humanity enslaved us?" Matoaka said softly "To make sure Humanity had the best food, and to prevent us from mating with them?"

"Of course many years after Humanity had spread across the Universe regained it's orginal streangh Humans would keep Humanimals as sex slaves...It was against the law...But at that point they didn't care...Either kill the Humaniaml when she gets pregnant or simply treat the offspring as a slave..."

"We would have been willing to subsist on less palatablefood until Humanity recovered!" Matoaka said

"It was about more then food..." Chardanaro said "...The Humans were borderline nervous wrecks at that point...They created the system of Humanimal Slavery because they knew they needed Humanimals to continue working for them...But they feared that if they did not enslave the Humanimals...the Humanimals would enslave Humanity!" The Orb showed Humans encircling Humanimals pointing guns at them.

One night...The first Humanimal Shaman a Cat-Man named William Felonian gathered his Fellow Humanimals they lit a bonfire William had his fellow Humanimal Dance around the Bonfire while prayed for guidiance.

In the Orb showed in a barren desert Slave Encampment several Humanimals danced as the Grey Cat-Man Willaim Felonian dressed in the first ever Shaman's Gown stood on a rock and prayed for someone for sign.

From the sky fell two stones and the bonfire burned a message into them.

Kong gasped "The Heresy Stones!" 

"Yes..." Chardanaro sighed "...The Angels had not forseen this would happen...They created the Heresy Stones as a guide...To how Humanimals would win freedom...But the thing is...This was what they calculated would be the winning formula...The Angels can not possess mortals to have them act out the parts of the prophecy...Throughout the ages...Certain Shamans have been chosen to guide Humanimals and Humans to play the parts of Heresy Stones require be played...It does not matter who it is as long as the part as played."

Chardanaro turned to Matoaka "Nothing in the Heresey Stones states that theChosen One who will lead the intital rebelion on Earth would be a Unicorn, not the herditary monarch of the Animal Kingdom...It only stated that the Leader of the Rebelion would be a Humanimal born on a slave farm...Of course at a certain point the Angels had to make sure tthat part of the prophecy was leaked to Humanity exactly so Humanity would kill all the current Slave Farm Humanimals...In hopes of preventing said Leader from rising...But ironically creating the very Leader they hope to destroy."

"You mean..." Matoaka gasped in horror

"It's called the Genocidal Backfire your Majesty." Chardanaro said "It is a crucial part of how many prophecies get fullfilled. Like I said what isn't important is who plays the part just that the part is played...The leader could have been a Stork from Stockholm or a Mongoose from Milwaukee but when one has the bonafide Herditary Monarch of the Animal Kingdom...Then you have the Perfect Leader...It was a brilliant idea on Fossil's part to tell King Lee to seduce sleep with his half-sister Bitter Flower..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Matoaka exclaimed "Uncle Fossil TOLD my Dad to sleep with my Mom?!"

Chardanaro sighed "Yes...Fossil found the King by the merest Chance after the Eden Lands had begun withering away...The King had no mate as Unicorns are so rare...So...Fossil gave the King some of his plan and convinced him to woo his Human Half-Sister...To Breed a perfect leader for the Rebelion...A Leader who would perfectly inspire the Humanimals...Raised to Understand both Humans and Humanimals...So they would bring unity to the races...I am sorry Your Majesty..."

Tears were welling up in Matoaka's eyes...Everyone's Heart broke alongside Matoaka's as she neighed a shrill cry of despair "No! No! I can't believe it!" And despite her injured hoof she dropped to all fours and galloped out of the tent.

 _ **Okeydoke I am NOT adding another chapter until this one is reviewed**_


	56. Bleeding History

_**Here is more expostion and sadness...Enjoy.**_

Leonardo chased after Matoaka as she galloped out of the tent! "Matoaka!" He called after her...Everyone else was frozen in place, no one else had any idea what to do.

Marzipan finally burst into tears and thrust her head into Ichabod's lap, who during the long exposition had found himself sitting down on his rear with his legs in front of him like a small child.

Marzipan couldn't speak she was simply blubbering into his lap, Jonathan sat down beside his son and his soon-to-be daughter in-law.

"Poor Child..." Jonthan said sympathetically as he stroked the Cat-Girl's pink and purple hair.

Karai and Chapman had such looks of utter bafflement, at any other time the Turtles might have laughed with Schadenfreude glee but at this moment...

Just then Chapman had an epiphany "oh my god..." He gasped "That is what the machine meant by...Love."

Everyone turned and looked at him

"The Mutagen...In actuallity the Mutagens that created the Morning Glories were incredibly complex." Chapman said "We had our finest analyzing technology scanning the brew, when the analysis read that the secret ingrediant was 'love' I thought that some jerk had tampered with the machines...But then, the revelation that the Morning Glories are 'Part Humanimal' and the revelation of what Humanimals were created for...It wasn't a joke...The machine was trying to describe what...Essance of Humanimal is...And could only come up with 'love' as what the secret ingrediant was."

Knuckles, the closest thing to a leader the Morning Glories had, rubbed the tears from his purple eyes and rubbed his twitching lapine nose. ^Since the moment I 'woke up' I have wanted to know who I am and why I an here.^ Knuckles spoke telepathically, but even though he wasn't speaking vocally it was impossible for Knuckles to keep the emotion out of his 'voice' "Constantine Savage intended for us to be weapons...But the Angels...They created Humanimals to love others, and to smite evil...So that must be what our true purpose is as well.^

Jonathan watched the Knuckles smile slightly ^It is good...^ Knuckles said ^...To finally understand myself^

Joanthan was awestruck by the leval of maturity in this Animal Person who had only actually BEEN a person for a few months at most, Jonathan could see the Jackrabbit Mutant had the soul of a phillospher, Jonathan wished he could get to know Knuckles better.

Olive lay her head on Raph's knee, Raph stroked the Cat Mutant's ears. Don saw the look of sorrow in Olive's eyes and Don was feeling his blood start to boil...A great evil had been commited against the Animals of First Earth in his mind...Created to serve every other intelligent race in that universe, geneticically hard wired to want to bring happiness to others and sentenced to five thousand years of enslavement by the Humanity after saving the species from extinction.

Belladonna actually found it in herself to speak to Chardanaro "I wasn't born on Nuthanger Farm..." She said "...I was born a Human Being and transferred to a Drafon Body before my Batten Diasease completely destroyed me...Where do I fit into this grand plan."

"No where." Said Chardanaro "Matoaka was the only Humanimal of true importance only her survival truly mattered to the Phrophacy...The Exodus from Nuthanger was like a sieve of luck...Only the Humanimals who happened to be in the front of the line and managed to dodge the Humans cutting the herd off to take them back to the Farm would be the lucky ones to become Legendary Heroes...No real plan to it,just who was standing in the proper place at the proper time."

Jim, Minsk and Bob started to sob.

"You Belladonna were completely and utterly unexpected." Said Chardanaro "You were the first great spanner that was tossed into the works, a fortunate lucky spanner, but a spanner nonetheless, the next spanner was Rodan, I suppose the third was the meeting with Zander and Ave Culture..."

"Stop!" Belladonna yelled "I don't want to hear anymore! I see what you mean...All the world is but a stage and everyone is staring in a choose-your-own-adventure..." Belladonna was starting to get jittery she began laughing like Woody Woodpecker, Don was worried Belladonna was about have a complete nervous breakdown.

Leo meanwhile followed Matoaka to a place where the grassy field met the water. Matoaka was looking at the moon's freflection on the water, tears trickling down her equine nose.

Leo knelt down beside her "Captain..." He said quietly

"Leo..." Matoaka choked "You don't understand what has just been said...We are just as condtioned, brain scrubbed as our Wrangler enemies! Just because we are condtioned to love instead of to hate doesn't make us any less brainscrubbed!"

Leo sat down beside her and dipped his feet in the water along side her's "It can't really be that bad..." He said

"Yes it is!' She neighed "Don't you see Leo?! We are like machines made of flesh...And I...What I truly am..."

Leo froze,unsure of what she would say

"...Is a manufactured savior." Matoaka looked at her hands "Deep down I always knew I was a puppet of fate, but I never knew how truly deep the rabbit hole was..."

Matoaka then began sobbing, her sobs pucntuated by equine neighing

Leo then took the Unicorn-Woman into his arms, and he simply held, her,cradled her and she sobbed against his plastron. He spoke softly to soothe her.

"Gomenasai..." He said quietly "...Gomenasai Matoaka-Hime."

At that moment, Leo realized he had truly repaid his debt to Matoaka for saving himand his brothers from the rogue Foot Ninja...


	57. The Times They are a Changin

_**To the Anonymous Person who left the last two Reviews I say Thanks, but in your last review you claimed that I deleated your first review which I absolutely postivly DID NOT do! I don't know if for some reason you couldn't see it, but your first review is still where it it, I didn't trouch it, I wish I knew who you actually are, I'd love to talk to you, but I have no idea who you are when you are nothing but Anonymous Guest**_

After much soothing, Matoaka finally cried herself to sleep in Leo's arms, Karai, Chapman and two Foot Ninja came forth with a stretcher, Leo placed his Unicorn-Friend on the stretcher, she was completelty out of it by this point.

"I'll...Apply Kong's Cybernetic Cast to her wounded hoof." Chapman said weakly, he was tired, as everyone else was, it was probobly 3 AM by this point.

Leo told Karai everything Matoaka had said to him. Karai nodded sympathetically, then she popped something out of a pocket on the armour of her leg, it was some kind of recording device.

"While Chardanaro commanded us to keep the true history of the universe a secret from the public," She said "I secretly began recording on this device Chapman has made, in case we should ever need the information revealed to us for anything...Perhaps even against these so-called Gods themselves."

"Where is Chadanaro?" Leo asked

"Oh that." Karai said "While you were here, with the Captain and Monarch, Donatello fianlly...Snapped, is how I can best describe it, flew into a tirade against the Alien Quadroped...He screamed about how People shouldn't be treated like chess pieces and how if Heaven't can't care for everyone equally it shouldn't meddle in the lives of mortals at all."

Leo, at first was shocked, but then realized, knowing his Purple Babnded Brother's care for life, particuarly intelligent life, this probobly would be the one thing that would get him to frothing -at-the-mouth fury over the treatment of the Humanimals, and just about everyone else in that universe.

"And Chardanaro..." Karai said "...He galloped back to whereever he came from like a skittish horse." Karai turned away slightly and stroked her chin deep in thought,

"Karai..." Leo had never seen Karai like this before.

"All this time..." Karaia said to herself "I thought I was honerable...I never truly thought about my actual place in the grand sceme of things.

Karai turned to Leo, "I am leaving my Mutants with you." She said "Chapman and I need to make our report many people..."

The Humanimals and Mutants First Earth Humans came to meet Leo on the place where the Grassy Feild met the Beach. They looked to him for guidance.

Leo looked at the Moon's reflection on the Ocean and sighed.

"Why don't we sleep here, under the stars?" Leo asked "It's warm tonight, and we're safe here."

Everyone decided they were fine with that.

Leo searched for Rory among the many faces, He had seperated himself from the Herd and was sitting quietly by himself, his head and ears drooping.

Soon everyone was lay themselves down to sleep. Leo saw Don curl up by Belladonna's side, dwarfed by his mate as she curled her serpentine body around him. Raph lay beside Olive and threw his arm around her.

Mikey simply flopped down on the grass and fell asleep almost instantaiously.

Leo looked out to the sea one last time, and then he lay himself down, trying to calm himself down with thoughts of the moon and the sea. He listened to the sound of the waves and as he began to drift to sleep, the sound of the sea, transformed itself in his dream into a beautiful song...

The next morning the sound of a boat's foghorn woke everyone some point before noon.

Everyone woke up and saw many boats loaded with people, they were returning to the City! The Humans decided would come back to the city they called home, they were willing to at the very least to try to live with the Mutants.

Eleanor was making her way back to NYC herself, she was still somewhat shakey after returning to Earth, the Mutant Ewe, had no idea what she would say either the Humans or the Mutants she led into battle.

Distracted, in a daze, she didn't notice the Bio-Spawn Van Approching her until it was too late. Otto himself was driving it, He grabbed her, placed his Revolver to her neck. dragged her into the van and strapped her into one of the stretchers every Bio-Spawn Van had.

Eleanor was frozen, she knew Cosmos could no longer save her, as the Van raced back to Feral's mansion, Eleanor felt her heart racing as she felt she was about to die back where her life began, the place she never ever wanted to return to, that she had been running her whole life to avoid returning to...

 _ **Read and Review**_


	58. Agape

_Agape is a Greco-Christian term referring to "love: the highest form of love, charity", and "the love of God for man and of man for God"_

It was three hours after lunchtime when the Turtles and Fellowship Crew finally had lunch.

They were at the Waldorf-Astoria. Ichabod was concerned that for once in her life Marzipan wasn't hungry.

"Marzi, Sweetie..." Ichabod tried to coak his beloved to eat, He took a bite of the Cheeseburger they were supposed to be sharing. "It's your favorite comfort food."

Marzipan sighed, "Comfort food is no longer comforting." She said she took a drink of water, which was the only thing she had consumed all day, "Nothing is appitizing to me, Everything tastes like death to me."

Marzipan left the bar and headed for the chamber she and Ichabod shared.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." The Foot Ninja at the bar said as he polished a glass "I'm sure she'll eat when she's hungry, and just by looking at her I can see she's in no danger of starvation."

Ichabod however suspected Marzipan's lack of appitite was a symptom of something else, so he followed her, however instead of finding Marzipan he bumped into Matoaka in the hallway, the Unicorn Mare's hoof was completely healed.

"Captain!" Ichabod exclaimed

Matoaka's face was sad and troubled. "Ichabod." She said quietly "I am leaving."

"Leaving?!" Ichabod squeaked "Where to?"

"I don't know yet." Matoaka said "Until I return, Rory will be King of the Animals, but Leo will hold my crown and be in charge of the team."

Ichabod couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But why?" Ichabod pleaded

"Because I don't know who I am anymore." Matoaka said as she began to walk away.

Ichabod grabbed her tail "No! Please Mother!"

Matoaka turned her head sharply and Ichabod realized in horror what he had just said, he released her tail, he realized at that point that his Captain, who was only six years older than him was more his Mother-Figure then his actual fleash-an-blood Mom!

Matoaka for her part understood and turned to Ichabod, knelt on one knee and placed her hand under his chin. "Ichabod..." She said soothingly "...I know how scary this must seem for you,for all my Herd Siblings, but this is something I have to do...I'm...I can't lead you anymore...I'm nolonger fit to lead, and I don't know when I will be fit again."

Ichabod noted she said 'When' which gave him more hope than if she said 'if'

"Farewell Ichabod." Matoaka said

Meanwhile Donatello was somberly eating Kappa Maki Sushi and was thinking about what he had learned about the Humanimals last night...And realizing how that affected his relationship with Belladonna, Humanimals were a race created to serve all other Inteligent Beings by bringing them happiness...Part of this was the ability to interbreed with any sexually reproducing intelligent race, Don suddenly saw with utmost clarity what had caused Belladonna to get herself pregnant with his Child only having met himself less then a week prior...Don felt a chill down his carapace, as the day he expressed his anxiety about never having any gentic legacy he had been speaking to a genetically enginneered genie of fecundity.

Of course Don train of thought was shattered by Bob screaming "Everybody get over here!"

Everyone came to where Bob was, the Catfish-Boy said "I have had a vision...Eleanor Capra has been captured by Feral! She is almost at his Mansion, if we don't hurry, she will be vivisected in two hours!"

"Why would we want to save the rabble rousing Ewe?" Karai asked

Leo turned to Karai "For the same reason we saved you from the Tengu Shredder." He said "After speaking with Eleanor, I understand why she did what she did, but this isn't the time to talk about this...We need to get moving!"

"Wait!" It was Endward Nygma..."Please...Jonathan and I have a score to settle with Feral, take us to the base of the hill and we will take care of Feral ourselves."

"You do realize how dangerous it will be." Don said

"Oh please..." Jonathan said stepping foreward, donning his famous Scarecrow mask "Feral is the one who should be quaking in his boots."

As the Turtles, the Fellowship Herd and the Morning Glories horried as fast as they could to Feral's Mansion, Eleanor felt well and truly this was the end. She was strapped down to a table in Feral's lab, Feral for his part was moving as fast as he could but it was clear that he had gone too long without his Mutagen Youth Potion, and he was only moments away from beginning to rot where he stood, the bombs had destroyed his Mutagen Refining machine and only the raw unrefined mutagen was left.

Eleanor was still as a corpse as she figured that was what she was about to become any moment at this point, she couldn't believe her ears when she heard a familar voice coming from below.

"Feral...You Slimy Mephistopheles..." Feral and Otto turned in horror to the hole in the floor which all the other Mutants escaped. Out of the hole climbed a Man dressed in a green suit and hat with a purple domino mask and a much more unerving figure dressed as a demonic scarecrow.

"You thought you could turn the Riddler into your slave..." The Man dressed in green hissed "...Well you've got another think coming!"

Otto immeditatly drew his revolver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the Scarecrow "In my sleeve is a powerful fear toxin...One whiff of this and you will hallucanating your worst fears."

Feral was panicking...He knew he was only moments away from death, he didn't have time for this. 'I'll have to take my chances with the unrefined mutagen...' He thought to himself. He took a syringe and filled it from a tank of unrefined mutagen and quickly injected the TCRI Ooze into his own arm.

And that's when it happened...

Feral screamed in pain as his bones began cruching and his organs began transforming...Riddler and Scarecrow suddenly felt a jolt of terror as Feral's eyes bulged out of his sockets and all his remaining follicles fell out, as he began to shrink and Otto dropped his revolver and raced to his Master's side, to Riddler and Scarecrow it seemed that the unrefined Mutagen was causing Feral to de-age into a fetus.

That was when Riddler saw Eleanor strapped to a table, he quickly rushed to the Ewe's aide unstrapping her from the table. Eleanor for her part wasn't sure if any of this was actually happpening or she was dreaming but Riddler and Scarecrow led her off the table and down the hole and Otto was too distracted by his Master's transformation to stop them.

When they reached the base of the hill Eleanor was shaking and sweating. "Oh...Oh..." She gasped she couldn't believe she had actually been saved...Snatched from the jaws of death by vivisection!"

That was when she saw Leo standing in front of her "Eleanor..." He said quietly

Eleanor felt another sense of dread, realizing she had been rescued by the others she had fought.

That was when Eleanor threw his arms around her neck and laughed as he held her close.

"Oh it is so great to see you again!" He said

"Leonardo!" Eleanor exclaimed pulling away "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Leo quickly realized Eleanor was still extremely shaken up and relaxed,holding her hands in his.

"Eleanor..." He said "...I realize you don't know this, but what you said to me last time we met, as painful as it was it helped get over the pain of something that happened to me and my brothers only a few days before we met you...It was like pulling off a band-aid, it hurt like shell intially but ultimatly...Well...You helped me Elenaor...Even if you didn't intend to."

"Well..." Eleanor wiped the sweat from her brow "...That certainly must mean a lot, but...Aren't you supposed to take me in for my crimes."

"Eleanor..." Leo said quietly "...When you stepped out, I could already tell just by looking at you something inside you had changed...And I think you are much more valuble to us helping us stop Feral."

"Feral..." Riddler chuckled nervously "...Feral is no longer a concern."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"When we confronted him..." Scarecrow said "...He injected the unrefined Mutagen into himself...We saw him rapiddly de-aging into a fetus, at this point he's probobly a zygote."

Don heard this, and thought to himself "The 'unrefined' mutagen is what Mutated us into into Sapient Humanoids...Wasn't it supposed to be that the Mutagen only had anti-aging properties after it was refined, why would the regular Mutagen turn Feral into a fetus?'

Of course before Don could say anything, Rory stepped foreward.

"You..." Gasped Eleanor "...You are the Buck the Jewel had no effect on."

Rory nodded, "I am Prince Rory...Actually...King Rory..." Rory explained the story of the Gaia Emerald, the Golden Rose and as the story explained the tresures were from an alternate universe...Eleanor put her hand to her mouth.

"The Emerald was from another universe..." Eleanor said "...That must mean Morgan..."

"Morgan and her Pig-Servant weren't Mutants." Rory said "They were what we are, Humanimals...And last night we came to a greater understanding of what we truly are."

Rory then held up a picnic basket. "Shall we talk some more over refreshments?"

As everyone enjoyed a picnic in the wood (At this point Marzipan found her appitite again, though she still ate very sparsley) Elenaor turned to Riddler "Edward..." She said "...I realize what I did to you was..."

Riddler placed a finger on her lips "Eleanor..." Before you continue "...I must confess, I wasn't completely honest with you either, in more ways then you." Riddler sighed "You weren't honest about the fact you weren't human...I wasn't forthcoming about the fact I was both a convicted crimanal...And older then I actually was...I took Feral's youth potion."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Eleanor exclaimed "He has a youth potion?!"

"You didn't know?" Riddler asked

"I escaped him in the 1970s." Eleanor said "...Most of my life I've been trying to escape being recaptured from him."

"Ah." Riddler said "And Feral did say he discovered the potion in the 80s. Well Eleanor, Feral discovered that Mutants who contain the TCRI Mutagen, once that Mutagen was refined to a certain point it it could delay the aging process depending on how much was injected...Feral, gave us free examples...In the hopes we would bring him a TCRI Mutant."

"Oh..." Eleanor said she stroked her chin for a moment as she took in this knowladge "So how old are you really?"

"50.." Riddler sighed

"Well that isn't too bad..." Eleanor said "...A lot of women enjoy a silver gent."

Riddler sighed "One more thing...I am not angry at you because...That hypnosis, that...Whatever psychic power you have, somehow it...Did something to my brain chemistry that healed it after...Many years ago my mind got trapped in a virtual reality of my own creation, after some time computer technictians were able to free my mind but after that...Something had happened, every night I would horiffic, violent nightmares, nothing could cure them...Until you worked your psychic powers on my brain but Eleanor...you must understand...I haven't had a decent nights sleep in 15 years..." Everyone could hear the anguish in his voice "For that alone..." Riddler said as he picked up Eleanor's hand "...I am grateful." And with that he kissed her hand.

At that point, Marzipan lay her pink-and-purple arms on Ichabod's lap like a normal Cat, she finally had say what she had been bottling up for more then a year.

"Ichabod..." She said quietly "...Do you remember this song?"

She sand softly and sweetly trying to get her voice to sound as kittenish as possible before puberty it and she voice deepened to contralto

 _"And Oh! My love for you._

 _High birds crying and a_

 _High sky flying and a_

 _High wind driving and a_

 _High heart striving and a_

 _High Brave place for you!"_

As she sang everyone could see the wheels turning in Ichabod's head...He was struggling to remember and as she finished, like lightning like a starburst it dawned on him.

"I remember!" He exclaimed "That song! That song! You...You were the one who sang it to me!"

"Back when we were both eight years old." Marzipan said "Do you remember, a cave in the forest on your planet? I was told as a Kitten that in that cave was an Angel that looked after Cubs, years later I was taught that our two Planets Mizzer and Alderbaren were once one planet but for some reason the planet was divided into two Earth Sized Planets and the Twin was sent to another solar system, the two caves were like two-way radios for each planet...We couldn't really see each other, but when we spoke into the blackness of the caves, the other would hear on the other..."

"Yes! Yes! I remember it all!" Ichabod said "Even though I never really saw the rest of you...I would strain my eyes peering into the darkness and I would see...Your brown eyes flecked with gold! But...Then...Something happened...And I thought it was some dream, or that you were an imagenary friend I had invented because I was lonely! What happened!"

"I thinkI know..."Jonathan said as he tookoff his Scarecrow Mask "When you were eight years old Ichabod...Earlyin the summer you came home claiming you found a friend in the cave in the forest, you said she was a Cat-Humanimal...Your Mother and I were deeply concerned as Commoners were forbidden to interact with Humanimals...You said the strangest things like...You couldn't see her but the Cat-Girl claimed she was pink and purple and Oh god..." Jonathan mopped sweat from his brow "All these years I never thought about that fateful summer...I never even thought about what you later claimed had been your imaginary friend when I first met Marzipan...But then...Summer was about to turn to Autumn...The Child Hunters were closing in on our location...We had to move to the place far away from the forest, you pleaded with us...But nothing could be done, Your Mother and I hoped it was nothing but an imaginary friend and you weren't actually talking to a Humanimal, and Extra-Terrestrial or worse...Someone in league with the Child Hunters...So you went to the forest one last time to say farewell.

"And that was the day I sang you that song." Marzipan said

"As you headed home..." Jonathan said "The Child Hunters attacked some other convict family in the neighborhood...The house blew up, you were blown off your feet! We found you laying on the pavement screaming and crying, we picking you up and quickly headed to the house we would stay in, until you turned 13...But for the rest of the year...The trauma of the that firely blast rendered you bedridden you weren't quite in a coma but you spent your ninth birthday unable to open your eyes, tossing fitfully from a nightmare you couldn't wake up from...Fianlly as the winter snows were just beginning to melt you finally awoke...The trauma had given you some form of amneisia you could remember nothing about your eighth year...When we asked you about that Cat-Girl you had mentioned you dismissed it as a dream or an imaginary friend."

"When I first met you at Castle Vortex..." Marzipan said "You seemed familar tome...But I first didn't understand why...Then that night you saved me from the Wranglers saying that you loved me more then you ever loved and anyone, and I saw your green eyes and I realized I remembered you! You were the one in the cave...The one whom my Dad said was the Angel who protected Cubs, for a few hours I thought you really were an angel who had come to rescue me and my friends from Castle Vortex...But then...On the ride to Earth...It slowly became clear to me...That you didn't remember me at all and..."

"Oh Marzipan!" Ichabod said as he held her close weeping "You remebered me! After all those years!"

The Ninja Turtles were all secretly thinking 'This is just like one of Splinter's soaps...In reality' Elenaor said to herself "My...Isn't such a beautiful moment..." The Humanimals however looked at Ichabod and Marzipan with a strange sense of hope and fear that no one else noticed.

They returned to Manhatten to bring Eleanor to City Hall, they hoped Eleanor's reformation would be accepted by the Citizens of New York.

That was when then Psychic Attack happened

For a moment everyone in Manhatten felt a sharp pain in the brain, and above City Hall...Was the image of something like a fetus...And it spoke telepathically in Feral's voice.

 _ **"I am Victor Oban Feral! Cease and dissit all interactions with mutants! All Mutants are to be surrendered to Victor Oban Feral!"**_

His telepathy was sharp and painful, everyone in Manhatten was laying on the ground groaning in pain...Everyone that is except Bishop.

 _ **"Since you have proven yourselves unworthy...I Victor Oban Feral shall take control of this Planet!"**_

And that was the moment Marzipan knew what she had to do...This was what she had been studying for...This was what she slept under the blue moon for...She summoned all her strengh and began the Flames of the Phoenix Spell!

Surrounded by a halo of Holy Fire, Marzipan flew up to meet the Astral Projection of Feral...It was a battle in the sky! Marzipan knew it would take everything she got...But she knew Feral wouldn't stop with this Earth...He wouldn't stop with this Universe...Feral at this point wanted to control all of creation!

"Someone!" Marzipan sang "Help me find the way!"

Marzipan thought of all her friends and all that she loved about them

"Your wisdom!" She thought of Matoaka

"Your loyalty." She thought of Minsk

"Your generosity." She thought of Kong

"Your courage." She thought of Bill

"Your innocence." She thought of Jim

"Your honesty." She thought of Bob

"...Your love..." She thought of Ichabod and that was when the Firey Halo burned brighter and hotter, destroying Feral's Astral Prjection sending it back to Feral himself and destroying Feral's Mentawave Device that he was wearing on his head .

Of course the price for this great spell...The Firey Halo burned all of Marzipan pelt, even her whiskers! In that moment Marzipan yowled! And in that psychic burst everyone in Manhatten felt Marzipan's pain but they also felt her love she felt for all of them.

Fianlly the Halo evaropated and Marzipan began to fall...

"MARZIPAN! NO!" Ichabod yelled he ran to catch her! He lept! He touched Marzipan before she hit the ground but no matter, Marzipan still hit the pavement...If you could have seen her that moment! You could see that she had pink and purple stripes underneath her pelt but the stripes and been burned red and darker red her eyes were blank white and like Belladonna after the Optic Sunflowe attacked her, Marzipan lips were drawn back in a near-death snarl...Ichabod was weeping uncontrollably.

"That. Was impressive." Bishop said as he stepped foreward...It was clear what was on his mind!

"Oh no you don't..." Casey said stepping foreward "You ain't toching her!"

Bishop smirked "You really think you can take me on?"

That was when the ordanary citizens of New York stepped foreward...Men, Women and Children...They felt Marzipan's love for them...And they knew she had sacrificed herself for them.

"Can YOU take on all of us?" Asked a Husky Black Man

That's when Bishop realized nearly 100 Ordanary People surrounded him...And Bishop knew his leval of Quality could never beat that leval of Quainty...And he promptly fled.

The Ninja Turtles rushed to Ichabod and Marzipan, Mikey reached into the Batle Shell and pulled out his Turtle Titan Cape and covered Marzipan's naked form with it.

Casey picked up Marzipan.

"We've got to return her to First Earth." Kong said "Or she'll die."

 _ **The Husky Black Man was Doc Louis for Punch Out Fans**_


End file.
